Fantômes
by Violonaire
Summary: Paris 1882. L'offre du Metropolitan Opera House à New York était ce que Raoul attendait depuis des années. Quitter Paris. Emmener Christine et leur fils Émile loin des cauchemars. Loin des fantômes. Mais encore une fois, ils étaient tombés entre les griffes d'un être qu'ils croyaient mort depuis longtemps. Le détective Matt Rivers saura-t-il vaincre les ténèbres?
1. Prologue

_Ploc…. Ploc… Ploc…._

Il y avait cette foutue goutte d'eau qui tombait à intervalle trop régulier, sur le sol de pierre humide, là, dans le coin de la pièce où on m'avait depuis trop longtemps oublié. Quelque part, au loin, j'entendaient des cris suraigus et déchainés qui réclamaient une quelconque vengeance que plus personne ne pourrait leur donner. Je souris. La morphine s'emparait enfin peu à peu de mes sens.

Comme j'essayais de bouger les doigts, que je ne sentais presque plus, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient rouges et poisseux. Le sang commençait à peine à sécher et l'anneau qu'elle m'avait donné était à présent sale et terne. Je voulus l'enlever pour le nettoyer mais il glissa entre mes doigts souillés et roula quelque part, dans l'ombre et fit un drôle de tintement contre la pierre.

Je me baissai pour le ramasser. Il était là, sous le lit. Mes doigts le frôlèrent. Les ombres et les formes se mirent à danser autour de moi alors que mes muscles engourdis par la drogue se contractaient péniblement, sur la pierre humide pour l'atteindre. Il était presque à ma portée lorsque que le bruissement de tissu me fit relever la tête, dans un hoquet de surprise.

Elle était revenue.

Elle était là, dans sa robe jadis immaculée, les cheveux défaits, le teint pâle, comme toujours, à me regarder, en silence. Je voyais les tâches de sang cramoisies qui avait coulé de sa blessure à la tête sur les épaules de sa robe blanche. Elle m'enveloppa de son regard mélancolique et fit un pas vers moi, en tendant la main vers mon visage.

Christine.

Je tentai de me relever, la gorge serrée, en lui montrant mes mains, rouges de sang. Derrière elle, un bel homme blond apparut, au visage ravagé de douleur. Il lui prit le bras, en me jetant un dernier regard, rempli d'amertume et de terreur. Raoul. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage en s'insinuant dans mes boursouflures hideuses pour s'étaler sur le sol.

 _Ploc… Ploc… Ploc…_

Foutue goutte d'eau. Où était-ce le sang, qui coulait ainsi ?

Et avant que les amants maudits ne disparaissent complètement dans les ténèbres, je vis les autres entrer en force et se jeter sur moi.

* * *

A/N :

 _Fantômes est un **thriller** et non une histoire romantique et mon histoire se veut peut-être un peu plus une oeuvre de fiction originale qu'une fanfiction. _

_Pour répéter une délicieuse expression que j'ai lu ici et que j'adore : J'ai emprunté ici les tendres personnages de Gaston Leroux : Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny, le Fantôme de l'Opéra, Faure, le Comissaire Mifroid ainsi que le Persan (non, pas la version plus humaine de Kay, Nadir. Mais bien le Persan de Gaston Leroux) et d'autres que j'oublie sans doute. et... et je les ai un peu cassé, dans le processus. ( Je casse tout, dans la vie.) Pas juste un peu, je crois. C'est une version très très sombre de tous ces personnages que vous allez trouver ici. J'y ajoute des personnages de ma propre invention qui deviennent les principaux protagonistes. Et je le répète, il ne s'agit pas d'oeuvre romantique. Mais bien d'un thriller._

 _Après avoir analysé l'oeuvre de Leroux, dans l'optique de construire la base de mon histoire, j'ai changé très consciemment quelques détails. Notamment le théâtre où se produit l'histoire originale. Je sais que l'incendie du théâtre dont je vais parler coincide beaucoup avec la fin du film de 2004. Mais Fantômes n'est pas inspiré de l'oeuvre de Webber. Alors que l'oeuvre de Leroux se passe au Palais Garnier, Fantômes situe le drame entre Christine, Raoul et «Érik» dans le Théâtre Le Pelletier, le predecesseur historique du Palais Garnier qui brûla le 28 octobre 1873, alors que le majestueux théâtre dont parle Leroux n'était qu'une ébauche qu'on avait abandonné en temps de guerre, le temps que la Prusse se retire du jeu. Le Palais Garnier n'ouvre ses portes que deux ans plus tard et c'est dejà un peu tard pour mon récit, pour plusieurs raisons. J'ai choisi ce le théâtre Le Pelletier pour deux raisons bien simples : Je voulais que Fantômes soit solidement ancré dans la réalité, avec de faits historiques véridiques. Différentes raisons narratives explique mon choix. J'avais besoin que la prémisse de Fantômes se situe au début des années 1870 pour coincider avec les dates confuses que donne Leroux dans son livre et pour coincider, presqu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, avec l'ouverture du Metropolitan Opera House, le 22 octobre 1883. Et j'avais besoin d'une catastrophe majeure - qui ne survient pas au Palais Garnier avant au moins 20 ans après son ouverture (la chute du chandelier ne survient, en vérité, qu'en 1896)._

 _Parce que le sort d'un meurtrier est toujours plus nébuleux, lors d'une catastrophe où des gens perdent la vie..._  
 _Un fantôme est, après tout, un être dont on doute toujours de l'existence..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Violon

_A/N : Ce chapitre a été édité, selon vos reviews._

* * *

Paris  
Octobre - Décembre 1882

Acte I : Émile

* * *

 _Je suggère l'écoute de_ **_Smashing Pumpkins - Disarm_** _pour ce chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre I

Une bourrasque fit grincer une fenêtre. Le drap sale qu'on avait jeté négligemment sur le vieux fauteuil de cuir capitonné glissa et dévoila les ravages de la vermine, sur le bois d'acajou. La poussière et la cendre froide de l'âtre s'élevèrent un instant, dans un tourbillon fantomatique qu'accentuait la lumière des lampadaires du dehors. L'air était lourd et sentait un peu le moisi, mais il y était habitué, après tout ce temps.

Serrant un peu plus fort le grand violon contre lui, il jeta nerveusement des regards vers le couloir. On entendait, d'en bas, les cris d'une dispute étouffée. Il avançant avec précaution, pieds nus sur le tapis rongé par les mites, afin qu'on ne l'entende pas d'en bas. Le jeune garçon entra et se dirigea, pensif, vers le grand portrait qui surplombait la cheminée poussièreuse du petit salon abandonné. Il réajusta son petit masque de velours noir, trouvé dans un vieux coffre rempli de costumes et le fit glisser sur sa tête, pour mieux voir. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce portait. Il en avait passé, des heures, à en explorer chaque trait. Ce décor illuminé qui contrastait tant avec celui de la pièce. Ces navires rutilants, prêts à la guerre et à la victoire. Cet homme fier à la taille haute et aux épaules inébranlables. Ce large visage tanné par le soleil et sa fossette, au menton. Ces cheveux châtains sombres, comme les siens, grisonnants aux tempes. Ce front dur, impassible, d'où semblait émaner une intelligence, un charisme et un contrôle de soi hors du commun. Cette aura de majesté, de patriarche triomphant. Et ces yeux bleus clairs, froids, puissants, qui transperçaient le tableau. On aurait dit que le Comte de Chagny allait sortir de cette toile, annoncer le prochain bal et gronder son jeune frère Raoul. Comme ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux ! Le jeune garçon frissonna mais maintînt son regard sombre dans celui du portait, y cherchant encore et toujours un point de repère, quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Il s'avança pour toucher le bois somptueux du cadre et passa la main sur la vitre poussiéreuse du tableau qui lui renvoya le même reflet trouble. La pénombre accentuait son teint pâle et creusait dramatiquement ses yeux sombres. Il aurait tant voulu leur ressembler.

\- Ah, c'est là que tu te caches. Victoire te cherche partout. Mais moi… Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

La voix le fit sursauter et la lumière de la lampe lui fit mal aux yeux. Le ton avait ce son funeste des mauvais jours, il le savait. Son corps se recula en un réflexe dans l'ombre, aplati contre le mur, à demi-caché par le tableau. Son regard se posa avec effroi sur son père, qui titubait entre les vieux meubles, un sourire amer sur les lèvres, comme s'il jouait à une amicale partie de cache-cache. L'enfant serra davantage l'instrument contre lui, sans un mot. Il était déjà trop tard pour se cacher dans la cheminée, la lumière de la lampe à l'huile était déjà braquée sur sui. Arrivé à la hauteur du garçon, l'homme déposa la lampe sur la vieille table de billard et il s'accroupit en face de lui, avec un sourire affable aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et l'odeur de l'alcool fit frémir l'enfant. Son père renifla bruyamment. Ses yeux survolèrent le masque sur la tête du môme et s'agrandirent de terreur, instinctivement. Raoul de Chagny se ressaisit, souriant de plus belle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce masque ridicule sur la tête, bon dieu… Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi ce soir, tu vas adorer.

L'homme mit la main derrière sa redingote, d'un air coquin et taquin et fit apparaître un magnifique soldat en bois, noir et rouge et or, comme ceux qui figuraient sur le Portrait, derrière le Comte. L'enfant émerveillé, tendit la main, mais son père, l'arrêta doucement.

\- Tu en auras tout plein des soldats comme ça, tu vois. À chaque jour, je t'en apporte un. Un aussi beau que ça, fiston. Un jour, tu les commanderas. Comme ton Oncle Philippe, hein. Amiral Chagny. Ca t'irait bien, hein, tu te vois en Amiral, hein, petit ? Les Chagny, ca dirige les hommes, tu comprends ? Tu auras toute une flotte à toi, un jour, tu sais. Y en aura tout plein, des soldats comme ça. Tu en auras une armée, de ces soldats. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais aussi t'acheter des navires en bois. Tu aimerais, dis ? Hein, dis-moi que tu aimerais. Hein ?

Le garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour la figurine en bois. Ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent et un sourire timide empourpra son visage pâle. Il caressa un des galons d'or du bout des doigts. Le sourire de son père s'élargit. Ses dents blanches apparurent et ses yeux bleus brillèrent de fierté, un instant. Il carressa affectueusement la joue du garçon comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Le jeune garçon oublia un instant l'haleine fétide de l'homme pour s'approcher et admirer le jouet, le bois luisant, la soie noire du costume et ses broderies rouges or. On aurait dit que les lumières des lampadaires, dehors, les faisaient chatoyer et que le soldat allait prendre vie et se mettre à entonner un air militaire, d'une voix grave, à la gloire de la Marine de France. Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux scintillants.

\- C'est à toi… Tout à toi. Tout ça sera à toi.

Puis le sourire de l'homme disparut lentement et son ton devint grave, sa respiration s'accéléra et il sourit au garçon impatiemment.

\- Mais il faut que tu me donnes ce violon, Émile.

La magie du moment disparut. C'était son violon. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Sa mère l'appelait le violon enchanté.C'était le violon de son grand-père. Le violon qui faisait chanter sa mère, quand elle était petite, dans les pays froids, au nord. Elle le lui avait dit. C'était le violon qu'elle avait gardé, toutes ces années pour le lui donner. C'était le violon qu'il jouait, quand il voulait voir sa mère sourire. Elle ne lui souriait qu'à ces moments-là. Comment ferait-il pour survivre sans le violon ? Comment arriverait-il à sortir toutes ces notes, toute cette musique de sa tête ? La panique l'envahit et la tête lui tournait, comme une boîte de musique cacophonique. L'enfant se mit à haleter, à perdre son souffle. Il ne voulait pas la colère de son père mais sans le violon… qu'allait-il devenir ?

\- C'est un Stradivarius, Émile. Sais-tu ce que c'est, un Stradivarius ? Oh allez… ta mère… Enfin, Victoire t'a expliqué, hein, tu es intelligent, malgré tout, je le sais, moi. Tu as huit ans, tu es capable de comprendre ça. J'ai un acheteur Émile, tu comprends ? Un acheteur. Monsieur Garnier. Un Monsieur très important qui veut ce violon. Et il y aura un bon paquet de fric. Je pourrai t'acheter tes petits soldats et tes petits navires… et … et d'autres violons… et on sera riches… on sera…

L'enfant, instinctivement recula et voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais déjà son père tenait de violon. Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent, l'espace d'un instant. Le garçon plongea ses yeux terrifiés dans ceux de son père, injectés de sang. La rage déformait ses traits et il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus la voix qui grondait, de plus en plus basse et de plus en plus rauque. De peine et de misère, il retenait l'instrument de toutes ses forces. Mais la voix de son père se muait en crescendo et lui brisait les tympans.

\- Donne-moi ce putain de Stradivarius, Émile. Mais tu es sourd! Sale gosse, donnes-moi ce putain de violon!

Affolé, l'enfant tira sur l'instrument de toutes ses forces tandis que son père maintenait le violon, en essayant de l'enlever des mains de l'enfant.

Puis il eut un craquement sinistre. Émile arrêta de lutter et un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Le violon, brisé, pendait mollement dans la main de son père, comme un pantin désarticulé. L'homme, regardait l'instrument avec un air hébété.

Le garçon eut le vertige. Il avait l'impression que c'était tout son être qu'on venait de mutiler à jamais. Les larmes se mirent à lui brûler les yeux. On venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même et c'était insoutenable.

Il voulut crier de toutes ses forces. Il voulait arracher les tympans de l'ivrogne qui se tenait en face de lui, le faire devenir sourd, l'écraser, mais rien n'y fit… Son père était là, en train de geindre contre sa fortune disparue et qui tentait, comme un imbécile de recoller l'instrument.

\- Mais regardes ce que tu as fait… Bon Dieu, regardes ce que tu as fait…

C'en était trop. Le garçon hurla avec tout ce que ses poumons pouvaient contenir. Son propre cri l'effraya. Il lui parut inhumain, bestial. Il lui parut venir d'un autre monde. Il s'arrêta sec, déconcerté de pouvoir produire un tel son.

Et puis la gifle vint sans qu'il y prit garde. Les phalanges de son père le frappèrent en plein visage et Émile senti sa canine droite se détacher de sa gencive et le sang chaud jaillir de sa lèvre. Sonné, il tituba un instant, en regardant, incrédule, sa main tachée de sang. Il leva le regard vers son père qui le regardait avec la même stupeur. Il eut un interminable moment de silence.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il s'enfuit.

Derrière lui, la voix rauque de son père brailla, il entendit ce qui restait du violon s'écraser contre la cheminée.

\- C'est ca, petit couillon. Retournes te cacher sous les jupes de ta nounou. Retournes à ta musique et tes manies de tapette. Qu'elle ne vienne pas brailler dessus quand ils t'enfermeront comme un putain de sodomite. Allez, c'est ça oui, disparais! Disparais!

* * *

Le dernier étage de l'hôtel particulier était abandonné depuis des années. Parce que de toute façon, l'hôtel était trop grand pour quatre personnes, disait-on. On avait voulu faire des économies sur le chauffage et réparer le toit aurait coûté trop cher. C'est Victoire qui le lui avait expliqué. Émile avait un vague souvenir des draperies et du magnifique lutrin de la salle de musique ou sa mère recevait et du tapis luxueux du Petit Salon, ou il jouait aux pieds de son père et de ses associés. Depuis, l'étage servait à entasser les vieilleries oubliées de tous.

Il avait passé toute la journée roulé en boule au pied du vieux berceau. Il avait pleuré un long moment jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui fasse mal qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait éclater et qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Puis, il était resté immobile dans le noir à écouter les bruits de la rue, au loin. Le sommeil avait dû le happer et la lumière verdâtre du soir commençait à émerger, aux travers des volets clos de la petite chambre. On avait dû venir lui mettre une couverture sur le dos mais il ne rappelait pas d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Une pièce de monnaie avait été glissée sous sa tête. Les ombres s'allongeaient, transformant la pièce et ses habitants de bois et de peluches en un théâtre de silhouettes étranges. Si la salle de musique était devenu un cimetière de coffres de partitions jaunies et de vêtements moisis, si le petit Salon était devenu une marée de poussière d'oû surgissait les épaves d'acajou du luxe d'autrefois, la chambre d'enfant était restée telle quelle, intouchable depuis trois ans. Émile regarda un instant le mobile contitué de petits chevaux de bois blancs, finement sculptés qui surplombait le berceau à baldaquin que voilaient les toiles d'araignées. On avait jadis décoré la chambre comme on décore un opéra. Autour, des oursons de peluche attendaient, figés dans le temps, les premières notes. Les vagues de bois, à la peinture maintenant grisâtres et écaillées semblaient bercer paisiblement leur petit bateau et le petit ange qu'il aurait dû contenir. Sur la table de chevet, près de la chaise berçante, on avait délicatement posé, en ordre, les lettres blanchies à la chaux qui devait garnir le berceau. Le garçon fronça les sourcil. Le E manquait, à la fin. Émile aimait se dire que Gustave veillait sur eux, depuis son petit berceau et que son univers à lui était rempli de berceuses. Victoire affirmait que même s'il était né trop tôt, Gustave était avec les anges. Émile s'était toujours demandé de quels anges elle parlait. Il enviait la chance de son petit frère.

Douloureusement, il se mit debout et tâta sa lèvre. Elle avait désenflée. Il passa la langue sur le trou qu'avait laissé sa dent de lait. Il était encore sensible mais sans plus. La faim commençait à le tenailler. Il s'avança doucement vers la sortie et aperçut une faible lueur, au bout du corridor, dans le Petit Salon. Le front du garçon se plissa. Pourtant tout semblait calme. Son père avait-il encore oublié la lampe à l'huile ? Il se faufila dans l'ombre et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. Un fumet subtil de soupe l'accueillit. On distinguait les contours violon, brisé, dans l'ombre, sur la cheminée. La petite lampe à l'huile éclairait faiblement un petit bol qui refroidissait et un quignon de pain beurré qu'on avait posé sur le bout de la table de billard, aux côtés du soldat de bois. Le reste de la pièce plongeait dans la pénombre. Le garçon soupira, soulagé. Victoire le connaissait bien, malgré tout. Évitant le jouet, il se jeta sur le pain. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut qu'on avait déplacé le grand fauteuil qui faisait maintenant face à la cheminée. Son père avait dû répandre sa colère dans la pièce et Victoire avait rangé, comme toujours. Il s'apprêtait à engloutir la soupe à même le bol lorsque le tintement d'un verre contre le fauteuil mit ses sens en alerte. Un soupir douloureux lui parvint du fauteuil. La chevelure pâle de son père apparut sur le dossier et son père y posa bruyamment la tête, en proie visiblement à une terrible migraine. Sa voix n'était à présent qu'un chuchotement rauque et brisé. Le garçon cessa de bouger et tourna la tête vers le fauteuil et le portrait de Philippe de Chagny, à demi-cachés par les ombres.

\- Tu passes des heures à fixer ce tableau et personne ne sait pourquoi. Tu penses qu'on ne s'en aperçoit pas, hein, ta mère et moi ? Tu t'imagines surement qu'il aurait fait un meilleur que moi, je le sais. Je le sais.

On l'entendit boire lentement une gorgée d'alcool. Le garçon posa sans bruit le bol de porcelaine. Une folle envie de s'enfuir l'assaillait, la colère, acide, remontait dans sa gorge. Mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Il n'était pas mieux que moi, Émile. Il m'a envoyé au loin alors que j'étais à peine plus vieux que toi, loin de la maison, loin de tout, quand notre père est mort. Pour parfaire mon éducation, comme on disait à l'époque… Pour que je fasse partie de la Marine. Foutaises. Et quand je suis revenu, le domaine avait été vendu. Tout avait été liquidé. Même les dots de mes sœurs. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien que ce foutu hôtel. On aurait même pas pu m'acheter un poste de cadre dans la Marine. Presque toute dépensée, la foutue fortune de mon père. Il a tout dilapidé entre les cuisses chaudes d'une danseuse qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui. Pourtant, on l'adorait comme le Roi-Soleil. On le regardait, comme toi tu le regarde. Avec adoration. Bordel, il est passé entre les cuisses de presque toutes les filles de l'Opera populaire, de tous les foutus théâtres à cancan de Paris, qui espéraient un jour devenir comtesses… Et bordel qu'elles chantaient, quand il voulait les faire chanter… Elles n'avaient pas le choix… Tu comprends ça Émile ? Tu comprends ?

L'enfant resta immobile, dévisageant son père qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il déglutit. Raoul eut un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne comprends pas… Oh fiston…  
Tu as l'innocence de ta mère, tu savais. Tu lui ressembles tant, à ta mère . Et à ton grand-père… Je l'ai connu, ton grand-père, tu sais ?

Émile se sentait confus. Il avait peur. Il voulait s'en aller. Fuir. Mais une partie de lui était fasciné par ce que lui disait son père. Cela faisait longtemps que celui-ci ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Doucement, il s'approcha du fauteuil et le contourna, pour faire face à son père, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil. Il l'observa, un long moment. Il observa le long visage pâle et cerné de son père. Des rides, encore peu profondes, encadraient déjà les yeux bleus métalliques et la bouche fine, garnie d'une grosse moustache pâle, de son géniteur. Les longs favoris, à la mode, encadraient ses joues creuses. Il remarqua que la chevelure blonde, pourtant fournie, se clairsemait déjà un peu, sur le front de son père. Celui-ci venait à peine d'avoir trente et un ans, l'hiver dernier, il en paraissait presque quarante… Son père prit une autre gorgée de bourbon. Il continua son monologue, comme si le garçon n'existait plus.

\- Il avait le même air fiévreux que toi. Les mêmes yeux et les même cheveux sombres, tiens. Dieu qu'il pouvait nous en conter, des sornettes, le père Daaé, quand nous étions enfants… Et ta mère le croyait si fort. Il était tout, pour elle. Tout, tu sais. Elle l'adorait tellement… Ses gobelins de Scandinavie et ses anges de la mort peuvent aller se rhabiller, maintenant.

L'homme fit une pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il regarda son verre un instant et le fit tourner le contenu de son verre, songeur. Il leva la tête et regarda enfin son fils d'un air calme et triste.

\- Tu n'as rien à envier à personne. Personne. Tu t'es déjà regardé? Dans dix ans, toutes les filles se jetteront à tes pieds, Émile. Elles voudront toutes être tes putains de comtesses. Tous se jetteront à tes pieds. Avec la gueule que tu as déjà… tu auras l'embarras du choix. Mais Paris va te dévorer vivant, Émile, si tu reste comme ça. Si tu ne parles pas. Ils vont s'arracher ce qui te reste d'innocence, comme des chiens. Ils vont t'accuser de tous les scandales. Sans comprendre. Sans t'écouter… Sans te lire. Sans te lire… Et puis ils vont te noyer dans la boue, te cacher dans les égouts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi. Tu comprends ça ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parle pas, hein ? Pourquoi ?

Raoul jeta un regard implorant à son fils. Les yeux sombres de l'enfant le regardait avec une fébrilité à fleur de peau. Mais Émile gardait les lèvres serrées, comme toujours. Raoul fit cul-sec.

\- L'air de Paris pue le cadavre. Ca pue la charogne. Partout ou je vais, ca pue les égouts. Ca pue la merde. Ca pue la goule. La goule tapie dans l'ombre, bien cachée, qui attend de t'avaler. Ils disent que ce sont les cadavres de la Commune, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont les égouts qui me suivent. L'argent du violon nous aurait permis d'acheter une petite maison en Bretagne, sur le bord de la mer. Loin de Paris. Ta mère aurait compris, après coup. Tu te souviens de la mer, hein ? Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça, je suppose… C'est… c'est pas ta faute.

Le père du garçon se recroquevilla davantage, sur le fauteuil, martelé par son crâne, comme un enfant torturé par des gobelins.

\- Allez file. Ce soldat est à toi. Je vais finir ce verre. Laisse ta mère tranquille. Elle a fait une crise ce matin. Je sais que tu déteste ça mais Victoire va te donner ton bain. Tu pues la charogne. Allez file, file !


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'invitation

**Chapitre II**

La cuisine, avec ses murs de grosses pierres était toujours fraîche. Même à la fin du mois d'octobre alors que dehors, le temps était sprenamment doux, pour la saison. Trop doux. Le poêle dégageait une chaleur agréable et le ragoût du soir mijotait déjà. Assis au bout du vieux plan de travail, la tête entre les mains, il regardait avec ennui sa nouvelle ardoise oû s'étalait ses tables de multiplications. Son esprit, déjà, embrouillait les chiffres. Émile soupira, boudeur et pianota le bois usé et essaya de créer une marche militaire. La main enfarinée de Victoire se posa sur la sienne avec douceur pour arrêter son geste. Le garçon arrêta de bouger, subjugué, comme toujours, par le tracé des grosses veines et puissantes qui s'entrelaçaient sur la main fine d'ébène de Victoire, posée sur la sienne, trop pâle.

\- Vous pourrez jouer les airs que vous voulez quand le P'tit Monsieur aura trouvé combien font huit multiplié par douze.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et abbatit la pâte à pain sur la table d'un geste ferme et ne sembla plus faire attention à lui. Il adorait la voix de Victoire. Son timbre bas et chaud. Ses notes colorées. Sa mère aurait dit mezzo. Mezzo, oui, c'est ça. Emile ne put s'empêcher de regarder les mains de sa nourrice pétrir la pâte avec force et patience. Victoire devait être juste un peu plus vieille que sa mère. Elle était plus petite mais tellement plus solide qu'elle. Elle avait les os larges qui saillaient sous sa peau noire. Elle avait un long petit visage, des pommettes hautes, des lévres pleines et et de grands yeux, sombres comme les siens. Une mèche de cheveux crépus s'échappait du foulard ocre qu'elle entourait sur sa tête. Il aurait voulut l'entendre encore un peu. Il aurait voulu lui demander de raconter encore l'histoire de l'autre soir sur les zombies de la Guadeloupe et de Marie Laveau, la sorcière vaudoo qui se téléportait. Mais son ardoise était pleine de multiplications qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer.

L'enfant fit la moue. Défait, l'enfant s'appliqua et de sa plus belle écriture, tendit la réponse à sa nourrice. Elle le regarda comme si elle ne voyait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il détestait ça. Elle le savait. Victoire savait tout. Elle faisant semblant pour qu'il lui réponde. Mais il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Victoire et il voulait passer à autre chose. Il voulait encore cette histoire de fantômes de Royal Street.

\- …

\- Oui, P'tit Monsieur ?

Émile prit son courage à deux mains. Il murmura, le plus bas possible.

\- … Quatre-vingt-quatre.

Elle ne fit que sourire et mettre un peu plus de farine sur la table.

\- Maintenant, douze fois douze, Émile.

Décu, Émile se remit à son ardoise. La jeune créole se mit doucement en chanter, prise par son ouvrage. Quand Victoire chantait, la cuisine, même en cette fin d'automne devenait chaude, comme un jardin de la Louisianne. Émile pouvait presque voir les travailleurs dans les champs, les palmiers et les énormes magnolias, quand Victoire se laissait aller, dans cette cuisine humide. Émile ne comprenait qu'un mot par-ci, un mot par là. Il était rivé à ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu prononcer chaque mot. Il chanter avec elle.

Devinant son attention, Victoire lui caressa les cheveux et continua à chanter.

J'hypotéquais mon ch'val, belle  
Pour te sauver la vie, belle

Aussi j'ai plus Henry, belle  
C'est d'pas t'avoi' aimée, belle

T'abandonner c'est du', belle  
Mais t'oublier c'est long, belle

Mais t'oubli….

\- Est-ce là ce que vous lui apprenez, Victoire ?

Victoire s'arrêta et baissa la tête, inexpressive.

« Madame. »

Émile, attéré, reconnut la voix cristalline et se tourna vers sa mère qui venait d'entrer. On ne la voyait jamais dans la cuisine. Avait-elle entendu ? Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en dehors de son lit. Elle avançait, comme une mariée funeste, en chemise de nuit, malgré l'heure tardive de l'après-midi. Ses beaux cheveux châtains et bouclés, défaits, lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, dans le dos et elle avançait comme une reine au teint lunaire, déchue, enveloppée de soie blanche qui soulignait son corps fragile et sa grâce inouie, même en vêtement de nuit. Contrairement à son père, qui avait pourtant seulement un an de plus qu'elle, elle ressemblait encore à une jeune fille. Une jeune fille anémique qu'une simple brise pouvait briser en deux. Elle foudroya la servante de son regard clair et ne regardait que celle-ci, sans se soucier du garçon.

\- Vous avez une voix magnifique, Victoire. Et une éducation décente, pour quelqu'un comme vous… Changez cette coiffe. Nous sommes dans un pays civilisé. Chantez-lui Faust. Chantez-lui du Mozart. Chantez-lui du Verdi. Pas ces sauvageries inarticulées, je vous prie.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils et lui tendit la main. Victoire fit discrètement signe à l'enfant de se lever et d'aller voir sa mère. Éprouvant soudain une timidité immense, Émile vint enlancer à un peu contre-cœur cette femme qu'il voyait maintenant rarement. Mais il aimait sa chaleur, son parfum. Le contact de la soie contre son visage. Il aimait sa voix qui était si différente de celle de Victoire et pourtant, tout aussi belle. Il se souvenait vaguement comment les gens les arrêtaient, dans St-Germain, en lui donnant des fleurs et en la félicitant de son dernier spectacle. On se penchait et on lui disait que sa maman, Christine Daaé, avait la plus belle voix de France. . Il la regarda et lui sourit timidement. Elle lui caressa la joue, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle le serra contre lui et se mit à fredonner une berceuse, puis elle lui chuchota, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Il faut continuer à apprendre la musique, même sans violon, mon chéri. Tu apprendras le piano en attendant. Tu joueras du piano pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Et un jour l'Ange de la Musique te visitera. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Un jour, il viendra à toi. »

Elle lui sourit d'un air complice et lui caressa le nez et les taches de rousseur du bout de son doigt fin. Le sourire d'Émile s'élargit, montrant le trou de sa dent manquante, mais sa mère ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Elle releva la tête vers la nourrice qui faisait mine de se concentrer sur la pâte depuis trop longtemps.

\- Victoire, montez-moi une tisane. Et prevenez mon mari que je ne pourrai pas dîner avec lui, ce soir. Je suis souffrante.

\- Bien, Madame. Dois-je également apporter votre correspondance, Madame ? La Baronne de Castelot-Barbezac vous a écrit. Elle vous invite demain soir à souper chez elle. Aussi, vous avez reçu une lettre du Persan, Madame.

Le visage de la jeune femme devint livide et Émile sentit que sa mère l'écrasait contre elle, pendant quelques secondes. Une aiguille d'angoisse le transperça, il voulu lui dire qu'elle lui faisait un peu mal mais il n'osait pas froisser sa mère. Sa mère finit par le relâcher, le regard toujours rivé sur sa servante.

\- Répondez à la Baronne que ce ne sera possible… et jetez ces lettres. Brûlez-les Victoire. Brulez-les.  
N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Il faut pratiquer à tous les jours. Tous les jours. Et l'ange de la musique sera toujours là pour toi. Bonne nuit, Gustave.

Prestement, elle se pencha et posa un baiser trop rapide sur le front de l'enfant et voulut se redresser, comme pour s'enfuir.

La voix de son père retentit avec fureur dans toute la pièce. Émile ne broncha pas mais du coin de l'œil, vit la silhouette de son père qui s'approchait à grand pas, dans le corridor. Encore une autre dispute. Instinctivement, il voulu se cacher derrière Victoire mais les mains de sa mère l'aggripait comme des serres.

\- Tant qu'à y être, si tu veux tant donner à ce putain de gosse des noms de gens qui n'existent pas, tu devrais aussi l'appeler Érik.

Raoul avançait dans la pièce en enlevant ses gants noirs avec une lenteur infinie, le regard rivé sur son épouse. Celle-ci le regardait avec un effroi réel et Émile, sur le qui-vive se demanda si elle n'allait s'évanouir ou pire, faire une autre crise, en l'emportant avec elle. Mais ça n'ébranlait plus son père depuis longtemps. Il réussi à articuler calmement, d'un ton grondant, détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Victoire, faîtes savoir à notre bonne amie la Baronne que nous acceptons AVEC JOIE son invitation.

La femme lâcha l'enfant qui contourna la table, le plus loin possible de ses deux parents. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faîence, sans rien dire, comme sur le point de s'arracher mutuellement les yeux. Mais Christine, sans un mot, contourna son mari et sorti, avec le même port altier. On l'entendit monter à sa chambre. Une porte claqua, à l'étage. Raoul regardait à présent ses gants dans le moindre détail, immobile, il semblait excédé.

« Et Victoire, répondez à Monsieur que s'il importune encore MA FEMME avec ses histoires de dément, je n'hésiterai plus une seconde à lui envoyer les gendarmes. »

Il poussa un long soupir et jeta ses gants à terre en lançant un regard las à son fils.

\- Dînez sans moi. Si on me cherche, je serai dans mon bureau. Sois sage et reste dans ta chambre, tu veux ? N'embêtes pas Victoire. Elle en aura déjà assez à s'occuper de ta mère, demain.

Et il quitta la pièce sans rien dire .

Émile resta sans un mot immobile, debout, à regarder l'entrée de la cuisine. En dedans de lui, l'angoisse le tenaillait. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Il voulait voir ses parents heureux, comme avant, mais l'impuissance le dévorait, lui montait à la gorge. Il étouffa un sanglot. Les mains de Victoire se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et il lui embrassa la tête.

\- Allons mon p'tit Monsieur… Allons. Douze fois douze, maintenant.

Leur demeure entière lui faisait penser à un champ de bataille lugubre. La matinée avait commencé par des cris, des plaintes et des supplications. Puis, les menaces de divorce avaient suivi. Elles durèrent jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Mais Raoul de Chagny, terré dans son bureau, demeurait de marbre et bornait dans le silence.

Émile regardait ce mauvais vaudeville d'un œil morne. Il avait espéré se réfugier auprès de sa nourrice. Mais Victoire n'avait pas le temps. Laissé à lui-même, il se rebella et décida de monter à l'étage ou les cris lointains de sa mère lui parvenait d'une façon asourdie. Assis à même le sol, machouillant un morceau de pain volé dans la cuisine, son vieux masque de velours noir sur la tête, dans la vieille salle de musique, dans la lumière diffuse que laissait passer les vieux volets clos et les fenêtres, il s'était mis en tête d'examiner les vieilles partitions de sa mère, jaunies par le temps. Il avait étalé des feuilles de musique autour de lui, comme une forteresse sensée le protéger contre le drame qui se vivait en bas. Il les avait trouvées dans un vieux coffre de bois, sous de vieilles robes extravagantes. On lui avait appris la musique avant même d'espérer qu'il produise un mot. Il s'en souvenait. La musique était son langage. Il avait déjà trouvé Faust, dont sa mère parlait tant. Il l'avait étudiée. Il aurait pu la jouer au violon. Mais celle qu'il essayait de déchiffrer maintenant était différente. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Il parvenait à peine à comprendre l'écriture l'encre rouge s'effaçait et devenait complètement illisible, par endroit. Mais la musique elle, le dépassait complètement. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il ne comprenaient pas les thèmes. Les notes ressemblaient à de petits points rouges, tenus par un fil invisible et surnaturel. Les sons lui semblaient être placés étrangement mais formaient tout de même une d'harmonie splendide. Il y voyait l'équilibre, mais cela ne faisait aucun sens. Il était fasciné. Il tenta de la fredonner mais il dut s'arrêter, tellement sa propre voix lui parut discordante. Cette musique n'avait pas été écrite pour lui. Elle avait été écrite pour sa mère. Il voyait son nom partout, sur les feuilles. Il plia une feuille et la mit dans sa poche. Il essaierait de la jouer plus tard. Puis il écouta autour de lui. Le silence de l'endroit, paisible, l'enveloppa.

En bas, les cris avaient cessé. La lumière déclinait. À pas de loup, le garçon se rendit à la chambre d'enfant. Il posa sa tête contre le berceau et regarda, un moment, les ombres du mobile, dans les dernières lueurs du jour. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son père avait voulu dire. Cette pièce était vivante. Il fallait juste un peu d'imagination. Il pouvait sentir le petit Gustave rire, il pouvait presque le voir courir partout, en faisant de grands sourires. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de son père, Émile le savait. Et il était robuste. Il voyait Raoul et Christine, à la porte, sourire devant les jeux de l'enfant de trois ans. Il les voyait s'embrasser tendrement, fiers. Il se voyait apprendre le violon à Gustave. Avec de grands mots. Il soupira et souffla sur le mobile pour le faire bouger. Puis, se levant furtivement, il s'en allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il remarqua que les lettres de bois, près de la chaise avaient été bougées. Il reconnut son prénom. Il haussa les épaules. La chambre était au-dessus de la sienne. Il savait que sa mère venait ici souvent, la nuit. Il l'entendait se bercer et chanter. Il l'entendait parfois pleurer. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était temps de descendre.

Il trouva Victoire dans la chambre de sa mère. Silencieusement, il l'observa ramasser les tenues éparpillées et ranger les bijoux dispersés. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle se parlait à elle-même, en créole et cela ne semblait pas gentil. Il remarquait qu'elle avait applati ses beau cheveux et qu'elle les avait noué dans un chignon serré et ça le rendait un peu triste. Le vieux masque de velours chatouillait le nez du garçon mais il se sentait étrangement bien là-dessous. Comme si personne ne pouvait le voir. Et c'était comme si sa vision du monde se limitait à ce que les orifices des yeux lui laissait voir, en cachant ce qui n'était pas nécéssaire. C'était comme ne vivre qu'avec soi-même, en regardant par le trou de la serrure la vie des autres. Ses parents étaient finalement partis. Ils étaient seuls à la maison, Victoire et lui. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre, de sentir que sa mère était absente. Il ne pouvait s'emêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement. Il était content d'être seul, pour fois.

\- Ah, mesye a ti kras se tankou papa, li parèt nan manman bourik mwen an panse ke mwen pa wè.

Victoire ferma la porte du placard, se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

\- On est enfin seuls, mon P'tit Monsieur.

Elle le prit par la main et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils passèrent une soirée simple, en face à face. Victoire lui servit même un peu de bière, dans un petit verre, en lui apprenant à jouer au dés. Elle le laissa gagner une ou deux fois, à grands cris. Mais il finit par abandonner pour lui demander une histoire.

La tête lui tournait un peu. Les couleurs et les sons lui semblaient un peu plus éclatants mais tout le reste lui semblait plus feutré. Même sa chambre lui semblait un peu moins sinistre que d'ordinaire. C'était l'ancienne chambre de sa grand-mère, la bienfaitrice de sa mère. Elle y était morte un peu avant sa naissance, lui avait-on dit. Son portrait était là, sur le mur opposé. Le papier peint était un peu jauni, le lourd fauteuil à côté du lit, avec ses coussins aux couleurs dépassées qui s'agençait aux rideaux du lit. Le gros crucifix lui faisait peur, d'ordinaire. Mais pas ce soir. Il se sentait bien. Victoire avait tiré les grands rideaux de sa chambre et l'avait mit dans son lit trop grand pour lui et s'était assise à coté du lit, avec un gros livre. Le masque sur le front, comme dans le bal masqué que lui avait décrit Victoire, Il se sentait en sécurité. Émile sentait sa tête s'alourdir contre l'oreiller et luttait pour continuer à écouter la voix basse et lente de Victoire qui lui lisait le Comte de Monte-Cristo. Il ferma tranquillement les yeux, un moment. Pour la première fois, depuis des mois, il sentait son angoisse s'en aller tout doucement, il s'imaginait resurgir des profondeurs opaques, briser le sac de toile qui gênait ses mouvements, à la surface de la mer, en remplissant d'air marin ses poumons brûlants et découvrir le trésor de Spada, avec Dantès.

Puis brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, pris de terreur. Victoire n'avait pas entendu, elle finissait sa phrase, toujours penchée sur le livre toujours entre ses mains et s'arrêta, en le dévisageant.

Le plafond craqua de nouveau. Puis encore. Le bruit se déplaça, lourdement, dans la chambre d'enfant au dessus. Il y avait quelqu'un, au dernier étage. Le garçon lança un regard à sa nourrice. Victoire allait lui dire, d'une seconde à l'autre, que c'était un rat qui était entré. Mais Victoire fixait, immobile le plafond. Sa lèvre inférieure frémissait. Un autre craquement se fit entendre. Victoire lui serrait la main trop fort. Elle chuchota rapidement.

\- Bouge pas de là, toi. Je reviens.

Elle serra les lèvres, agrippa la lampe et se précipita sans bruit dans le corridor, en fermant la porte, le laissant dans la chambre devenue noire. Il entendit les pas discrets de Victoire dans l'escalier et le gémissement que faisait toujours la marche du haut. Puis, se fut le silence. Il ne voyait rien devant lui. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait envie de vomir. Il entendit un autre craquement au plafond. Émile retint un instant sa respiration. Il entendit le bois des marches geindre et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il attendait impatiemment que la lampe éclaire à nouveau la corridor et la chambre. Il attendit, scrutant l'obscurité. Les formes semblaient bouger, autour de lui mais il ne voyait rien. Le temps semblait long. Beaucoup trop long. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à demi. Victoire lui jouait-elle un tour ? Il voulut l'appeler. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Le plancher se mit à craquer autour du lit. Puis, il sentit que quelqu'un s'assoyait dans la chaise de sa nourrice. Il voulait tourner la tête. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop peur. Il sentit l'urine chaude qui lui coulait sur les cuisses. Sur la chaise, on ne bougeait pas. Il poussa un sanglot. Puis il sentit que l'autre se levait et il sentit un souflle dans son cou. Ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'une décharge électrique dans tout son corps le secoua soudainemnt. Il bondit hors du lit et se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put vers la porte, en proie à une terreur sans nom et dégringola les escaliers. Il voulu aller se cacher dans la cuisine mais elle était fermée. Terrifié, il se dirigea vers le boudoir de sa mère qui donnait sur la rue. La lumière des lampadaires éclairait faiblement les sofas de velours clairs et le piano à queue, à demi recouvert d'une draperie, qui occupait un coin dans la pièce. Sans penser, il alla se réfugier sous l'instrument. Le garçon, trempé d'urine tremblait. Il vomit en hoquetant et il poussa un sanglot muet. Il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide. Qui était entré dans la maison ? Mais ou était Victoire ? Il n'entendait plus rien. Secoué de tremblement, le visage inondé de larmes, il se mordit le pouce. Il s'apercut que le masque était toujours sur sa tête. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, il était là.

Puis, il entendit le grincement de la grande porte, dans le Hall. Il entendit des pas. Des pas qui venaient vers le boudoir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il entendit le bruissement d'une robe et des chuchotements. Ses parents.

Son père avait une rauque étrange et sa mère poussait de drôles de rires. Leurs souffle était saccadé. Ils semblaient essouflés.

\- Doucement, doucement Raoul… Tu vas les …

\- Personne ne va jamais ici… Il est quatre heures et demie du matin, Christine. Le petit dort. Bon Dieu, quelle soirée ….

Son père eut un petit rire.

«Tu te rends compte, elle ne se souvenait même lus qui elle avait invité ! La tête qu'elle a fait quand elle nous a vu ! Et quand tu t'es enfermée trois heures avec elle parce qu'elle allait vomir ! Tu lui a chanté des berceuses ou quoi ? Elle a beau être baronne, maintenant elle restera toujours un peu sotte, celle-là. La petite Meg ! De ballerine à baronne. Tu imagines ? Oh mais elle était ravie, à la fin, quand tu as accepté de chanter… Tu as été magnifique, cette nuit. Magnifique. Tu es toujours aussi belle… Mon dieu que je t'aime, Christine…

Émile, écoutait, surpris. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Un intrus dangereux était là et ils avaient la plus belles des conversations depuis des mois. La peur se mêlait à la confusion la plus totale. Il était complètement perdu. Il voulu sortir de sa cachette avertir ses parents du danger lorsqu'on baissa le couvercle subitement le couvercle du piano et qu'on y mit tout le poids de sa mère avec fracas. La jeune femme voulu protester mais se mit à rire et à gémir. Émile avait si honte qu'il glissa le masque sur ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait figé. Enchainé au piano.. Il était mort d'inquiétude et, en même temps, pétrifié par ce qui se passait.

La robe et le jupon de sa mère tombèrent sur le tapis et ses longues cuisses blanches enlassèrent l'homme qui se débattait avec sa braguette. Il entendait sa mère gémir. Son père essayait de parler, le souffle entrecoupé. Un coup secoua le piano, puis un deuxième. La vibration du piano résonnait dans la tête du garçon comme un tremblement de terre.

« À Londres… on… on pourrait aller à Londres… Ou… à Florence… En Amérique…. Ils n'attendent que toi … là bas. Un… un type me l'a dit ce soir… On pourrait partir … loin d'ici… Il… ne sera pas là, tu… tu m'entends… Personne ne nous … en Amérique… »

Les coups et les gémissements redoublaient et la voix de son père devenait plus rauque.

« Tu chanteras… et… et… on sera comme… comme avant…. on aura une… une petite fille… on l'appellera… Élisabeth… et on confiera… on confiera Émile… à des spécialistes et…

Il entendait à peine sa mère chuchoter, mais le garçon écoutait, abasourdi. Soudainement, le piano cogna le mur et heurta violemment le garcon à la tete. Il senti bientôt la douleur irradier son crane. Se tenant la tete, il voulut sortir sans faire de bruit, courir vers Victoire mais il était trop tard.

Brusquement, son père s'arrêta et ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, entrelacés et les bassins emmêlés. Sa mère semblait le voir comme s'il était revenu des morts. Bientôt, elle porta ses mains à la gorge, la bouche arrondie, comme si elle voulait hurler, comme si elle tentait de s'étrangler, le regard vide. Il voulu parler. Mais le beau visage de sa mère avait subitement changé, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus. Son père tenta de l'enlacer pour la réconforter. Mais sa mère ne reconnaissait déjà plus personne, elle le repoussa avec une force surhumaine d'un coup de genou au ventre. Des spasmes commencèrent à agiter son corps et une écume blanchâtre jaillit de sa bouche. Ses yeux se renversèrent et elle tomba sur le sol, complètement agitée de spasmes, tandis que son père, plié en deux, essayait de défaire sa ceinture en hurlant à tue-tête le nom de la servante qui n'apparaissait pas. Il défi sa ceinture et la força dans la bouche de la femme, en tentant de libérer le passage. Il essayait de lui parler, de la calmer tout en appelant Victoire. La crise dura dix longues minutes.

Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçon qui sanglotait, debout, en se tenant la tête, la face pleine de vomissure et le pantalon souillé d'urine. En deux enjambées, son père se jeta sur lui et il se sentit lever de terre. Son dos cogna violemment le mur et la main gauche de son père lui arracha le masque noir et lui empoigna le visage. Il le forca à le regarder droit dans les yeux, parlant entre les dents.

\- Répètes après moi : Mon père est un sale monstre.  
Tu sais dire ca, hein. MON PÈRE EST UN SALE MONSTRE. ALLEZ, TU CESSE DE JOUER LA COMÉDIE.

Émile étouffait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il voulu répéter mais un seul un gargouilli sortit de sa gorge. Raoul le secoua de plus belle.

\- TU PEUX FAIRE MIEUX QUE ÇA, JE T'AI DÉJÀ ENTENDU. ALLEZ ! MON PÈRE EST UN SALE MONS….

\- Raoul , non !

Sa mère poussa une plainte et se recroquevilla, à moitié nue sur le tapis. Elle se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.. L'homme sembla se reveiller et relacha son visage, comme ébahi par sa propre colère, il reposa l'enfant. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur un sofa. Sans regarder Émile, il lui murmura, doucement.

\- File dans ta chambre et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je viennes te voir.

Lorsqu'Émile regagna sa chambre, il trouva la feuille de partition, froissée, sous la porte. La nuit s'était éclaircie et les ombres n'étaient plus aussi opaques. Le sang lui battait les tempes. Il sentait encore les doigts de son père lui tordre le visage. De quel monstre parlait-il ? Il entra avec précautions dans la pièce et la fouilla du regard.

Il n'y avait plus personne.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mister Strauss

**Chapitre III**

Il avait attendu toute la journée, recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit. Il était incapable de bouger et regardait fixement la porte. L'angoisse le pétrifiait. Le reste de la maison croulait sous un vacarme infernal. Il avait entendu de grosses bottes aller et venir dans les corridors et à l'étage. Le docteur de sa mère était passé. Il avait examiné la bosse sur sa tête et le fond de sa gorge. Il lui avait tapoté la tête et il était reparti.

Puis, un inspecteur de la police, vint s'asseoir sur la chaise après avoir marché et observé longuement le portrait en de sa grand-mère en sifllotant. Un certain Monsieur Mifroid qui disait être un ami de son papa. Émile n'avait pu le regarder en face ni répondre à aucune de ses questions. Il s'emmura complètement quand l'inspecteur lui demanda si il avait vu des choses étranges entre Victoire et son père ou si celui-ci était violent. Il insista. Son père avait-il menacé de tuer qui que ce soit ? L'inspecteur lui demanda à voix basse si son père le touchait à des endroits bizarres. Il baissa la tête même quand l'inspecteur lui tendit son ardoise et en lui promettant de tout effacer après. L'inspecteur, excédé finit par se lever en maugréant à un de ses hommes.

\- Il est complètement retardé, ce gamin. Y a rien à en tirer. Partons.

Il entendit son père vociférer des insultes contre l'inspecteur et les gendarmes quitter la maison. Puis ce fut le silence. Émile se serra les bras autour du corps, mis la tête entre les genoux. Victoire n'était pas là. Ses parents le haissaient. On allait l'enfermer dans un asile. Les heures passèrent.

Lorsque son père entra dans la chambre, le soir était tombé depuis longtemps. Il avait la même veste et chemise que la veille, froissée et tachée et ses cheveux bouclés flottaient dans les airs. Il avanca à pas lent, posa une assiette de ragout sur la table de nuit et s'assit lourdement sur le lit, abattu. Il resta un long moment silencieux à regarder ses mains et les passa sur le visage. Émile serra fort les bras contre lui et rentra les épaules. Il s'attendait au pire.

Il entendit les sanglots de son père. Il ne voyait que son dos trembler, mais son père pleurait. Il s'approcha et vint poser la tête contre son épaule. L'homme sembla calma et renifla bruyamment.

« Ta mère me hait. Elle hait ce que je suis devenu. Je sais que tu me hais. Je me hairais aussi, à ta place, crois-moi. Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre. Mais vous êtes tout ce qui me reste, tous les deux, tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ai besoin de vous. Dieu que j'ai besoin de vous… »

Il tenta de se recomposer en se frottant les yeux de la main, faisant toujours dos au garcon. Il s'éclairci la voix, en tentant de prendre un ton léger.

« Ta mère va bien. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Elle n'est pas fachée. Elle a juste cru voir des sottises, c'est tout. Elle va s'occuper plus de toi, maintenant. Ca vous fera du bien à tous les deux.»

Il allait se lever, lorsque le garçon le retint par la manche, implorant. Son père soupira.

« Victoire ne pourra pas s'occuper de toi, pour un temps. Elle a recu un coup de couteau un sale coup sur la tête. Mais ils sont solides, ces gens-là. Je sais qui a fait ça et les gendarmes s'en chargent. Tu pourras la voir dans quelques jours.»

L'homme se leva, fourbu et se dirigea à pas lourds vers la porte, les épaules basses. Ouvrant à demi la porte, il jeta un dernier regard triste à son fils.

« Moi aussi, je me serais probablement pissé dessus et caché sous le piano, à ton âge. Mais il va falloir que tu deviennes un homme un jour. Mais pas ici. Pas ici. Tout va changer bientôt Émile, ça, je te le promets.

Et je ne veux plus te voir ramasser ces cochonneries à l'étage. Plus jamais.  
Ta place est parmi les vivants, Émile.»

Lorsque le garçon passa dans le corridor, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant les planches qui barricadait l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage. Son père avait demandé au mari de Madame Leblanc* de s'en occuper dès le lendemain. Il appuya la tête contre les planches de bois, clouées à la va-vite, glissa les doigts entre les fentes et regarda la lumière laiteuse du jour qui éclairait l'escalier abandonné. Il pensait à l'esprit du petit Gustave, là-haut. Tout seul dans son radeau, à la dérive. Il voyait l'enfant blond, assis sur les marches, le regarder en l'implorant de venir le rejoindre. Il resta un moment là. Puis il soupira et continua son chemin vers la chambre de Victoire. Il poussa délicatement la porte et observa un moment la forme de la jeune créole, dans son lit. On avait refait son pansement, à l'épaule. Elle dormait. Depuis deux semaines et demie, elle ne faisait que ça. Dormir. Mais Émile était soulagé. Il était là à regarder avec gratitude la poitrine de Victoire se soulever lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante le fit presque crier. Madame Leblanc venait de surgir derrière lui pour lui pincer durement l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Petit cochon ! Des plans pour ça d'vienne aussi paresseux qu'un nègre ! Allez ! Ouste !

C'était la concierge des voisins d'à côté que ceux-ci leur avait chaudement recommandé. Elle venait nettoyer, habiller sa mère, laver le linge et préparer à manger, en attendant que Victoire soit sur pied. La nouvelle avait fait le tour des journaux à scandales de Paris, semblait-il. Le garçon avait à peine entrevu le gros titre du feuillet que la bonne avait déposé dans le boudoir, avant que son père ne s'en empare et le réduise en miettes. Quelque chose à propos de fantômes. Son père non plus, n'aimait pas la concierge. Il maugréait tout bas que cette pie était là pour mieux colporter les ragots, mais il avait dû se résigner, à contre-cœur, à accepter l'offre généreuse des Legrand.

Il sentit l'odeur musquée du cigare avant même d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit à pas feutrés et colla son oreille sur la porte du bureau. Son père ne permettait pas à personne d'y entrer. C'était son antre. Pourtant, il avait un invité. Un homme qui parlait vite et fort dans une autre langue. Il reconnaissait vaguement le langage. Les éclats de voix qui lui parvint étaient enthousiastes. Trop même. Des pas lourds se fit entendre. Émile voulut reculer mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que le garçon s'éclipser. Pendant quelques secondes, son père plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, sur le point d'entrer dans une de ses colères. Mais son visage prit un sourire affable, beaucoup trop joyeux et il prit l'enfant par les épaules en l'entrainant de force dans la pièce enfumée ou se melangeait une odeur de tabac, de musc, d'alcool et de .

«Mister Strauss, may I present you my son Émile ?»

L'homme qui se leva de son siège, devant le garçon lui fit l'effet de porter des échasses. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait que des os, chez cet homme. Il avait un long visage plein d'angle et les yeux les plus expressifs que le garçon avait connu. Il se pencha avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilait des dents blanches et parfaites et tendit une grande main osseuse au garçon. Émile eut un reflexe de recul et se mit les mains dans le dos en serrant les lèvres. Son père eut un sourire gêné et voulu faire signe au garçon de déguerpir.

Un rire franc secoua les larges épaules de l'homme. Il lissa sa fine moustache noire d'un long doigt noueux, passa la main sur son crâne dégarni et pinça amicalement le nez de l'enfant en haussant ses épais sourcils, avec un air complice et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, il se releva et donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son père. Il prit de lui-même, sans façon la bouteille de scotch et s' en versa une large rasade avant d'en servir à son père, sans préambule. Émile était à la fois dégouté et fasciné. L'homme lui faisait une impression étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. L'homme tendit le verre à son père et se rassit, en regardant Émile d'un air paternel et sympatique. Le garçon rougit.

\- Please, Mister Strauss, excuse my…

\- Raoul, Raoul ! Les gens intelligents se taisent et écoutent, Monsieur le Comte. Laissez-le s'asseoir, souffler et écouter ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend ! Right, kid ? Bon dieu qu'il ressemble à sa mère ! Va falloir un jour me dire comment vous avez déniché une femme aussi belle que Christine. Bon Dieu. Et cette voix, Bordel ! Cette voix ! J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle à Londres, mais chez la Baronne, c'était… c'était magnifique. On ne peut pas passer à côté d'une telle voix, Raoul. J'ai tout de suite écrit à mon partenaire, Abbey, Raoul. On ne passe pas à côté de ça. Pas pour le Metropolitan Opera House… Il nous faut Christine, Raoul. Il nous la faut.

Émile les écoutait à moitié. L'accent de l'homme l'intriguait mais il se souvenait vaguement de la voix de soprano de sa mère. Derrière le bureau de son père, entre les volutes de fumée et la peinture vert sombre écaillée, était accrochée une carte du Pôle Nord. On avait tracé un itinéraire au crayon rouge. À gauche, une carte de l'Afrique, avec de petites punaises dorées, tout le long de la Côte Ouest. Une carte de l'Amérique était posée sur le dessus rayé du bureau d'acajou. Émile remarqua que son père avait déjà anoté la carte au crayon. Des angles, des courants marins, des nœuds.

Le visiteur fit un demi-sourire, sirota son verre et suivi d'un coup d'œil perspicace le regard de l'enfant.

\- Il n'y t'il pas un explorateur français qui s'est perdu au Pôle Nord ?

Raoul eut un sourire nostalgique. Émile remarqua qu'il avait les yeux embués.

« Oui… Je devais participer à l'expédition de recherche, mais… j'ai revu Christine à cette époque et… tout est allé très vite. Le mariage, le gosse… Je suis retourné en Afrique, plusieurs fois. J'y avait une affaire avec quelques associés, il y quatre ou cinq ans, mais Christine… Enfin, ma famille avait besoin de moi. Vous ne savez pas combien j'aurais voulu voir ces landes de glace, Monsieur Strauss…

Le visiteur tapa le banc du siège, avec bonhomie.

\- Fred, Raoul ! Appelez-moi Fred ! Il paraît que vous tout un marin, mon ami ! Avez-vous seulement pensé à la quantité de marchandises importées à New York, au nombres de bateaux qui y jettent l'ancre ? Il y a une place pour un homme de votre expertise, moi, je vous dis… Ëtes-vous déjà monté sur _La Normandie_? Magnifique, ce bateau. Vous savez qu'ils vont y mettre l'électricité, ce mois-ci ?

Il fit une pause, prit son cigare et aspira goulument une bouffée, qu'il souffla, tranquillement totalement à l'aise. Il pointa le garçon de son cigare, les sourcil froncés, intéressé.

\- Et le petit, il a des dons cachés, comme ça ?

Raoul de Chagny eut l'air embarrassé. Il baffouilla, avant de prendre une bonne gorgée de scotch. Il regarda le fond de son verre, mal à l'aise

\- Il… Il se débrouille très bien au violon, je…. Je dois dire. Sa mère lui apprend maintenant le piano.

\- Et il chante, comme sa mère ?

Le visiteur s'était penché sur sa chaise, à la hauteur du garçon et semblait lui demander la question à lui. Émile détourna la tête et fixa le motif défraichi du tapis.

Le comte fit cul-sec et avec malaise, regarda le fond de son verre.

\- Il… il ne parle pas. Il a eu… un violent accès de fièvre, il y a quelques années… et… il ne parle plus. Voilà, il ne parle plus.

Le visiteur eut un hochement tête compréhensif et regarda, un moment, intensément le garçon. Il lui sourit, il continua, doucement.

\- Vous savez… New York regorge d'émminents spécialistes dont plusieurs étudient depuis des années les troubles du langage et la conscience humaine… Je suis sûr que ce garçon a une voix magnifique… peut-être….

Raoul de Chagny leva la main pour arrêter son interlocuteur et remplit son verre à nouveau.

\- Si ce ne serait de moi, Frederich, je serais déjà sur _La Normandie_. Avec une offre pareille ! Qui refuserait ! Mais je dois en parler à mon épouse, après tout c'est elle qui…

La mine du visiteur devint grave et son ton devint sérieux.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Raoul. Moi, je connais Abbey. Et mieux que quiconque. Il s'apprêtait à signer un contrat avec Nilsson. Après tout, l'inauguration du bâtiment est dans trois mois. Je l'ai convaincu d'attendre un peu et de lui rammener ce contrat signé en bonne et due forme mais il n'attendra pas indéfiniment. Je ne voudrais pas que cette vieille harpie de Nilsson vole la vedette à votre femme. Well, elles chantent très bien Faust toutes les deux, mais c'est tout ce que Nilsson sait chanter ! Cette place là revient à Christine Daaé. Et pas à personne d'autre.

Raoul eut un moment d'hésitation et expira bruyamment, nerveux. Il fit les cents pas et prit le cartable relié de cuir luxueux, sur son bureau et feuilleta quelques pages, rapidement. Émile observait l'échange entre les deux hommes, de plus en plus anxieux.

\- Écoutez, Fred… j'ai bien regardé ce contrat de long en large et… et tout me semble impéccable. Meg… enfin, la Baronne ne m'a dit que du bien de vous et la réputation de Monsieur Abbey n'est pas à faire… Et puis, un contrat de trois ans… Nous avons des biens à gérer à Paris et …

\- Parce que vous voulez vraiment revenir à Paris ensuite, Raoul ?

Son père s'arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda son interlocuteur, sans répondre.

Monsieur Strauss se leva de tout son long et se mit son haut-de-forme, ce qui le fit paraître plus grand encore. Emile ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. L'américain lui faisait penser à un croque-mort. Un croque-mort tout de même bien sympatique. Celui-ci tapota amicalement l'épaule du comte.

\- J'ai un bon ami qui est fort en immobilier. Il vous vendra cette barraque en un tour de main, Raoul et vous en trouvera une neuve à là-bas, dans les meilleurs quartiers.

Je repars pour New York demain soir, Raoul et il me faut ce contrat signé. Pensez-y.

Il était arrivé à la porte du bureau, lorsqu'il fouilla dans sa poche et se retourna vivement et lança quelque chose au garçon. Emile attrapa de justesse le petit sac de papier. Du toffee anglais emballé dans du papier doré. Émile regarda l'américain, les yeux ronds et lui sourit timidement. Mister Strauss lui fit un clin d'œil et éclata de rire devant l'air de l'enfant et se pencha une dernière fois vers le garçon.

\- I really like this kid !

Il souleva son haut-de-forme en guise de salut, le reposa sur son crâne et sortit de la pièce. On l'entendit fredonner énergiquement un air en saluant Madame Leblanc. Son père attendit que la grande porte se referme avant de lâcher un long soupir. Émile crut qu'il allait se fâcher. Mais son père lui sourit et lui caressa la tête.

\- I AM AN AMERICAN. Tu sauras dire ca un jour ?

La maison de son enfance se vidait, peu à peu. Le notaire, recommandé chaudement par Monsieur Strauss, avait réussi la transaction en un tour de main. L'hotel avait été vendu à un prix interessant et une maison de ville dans l'Upper East Side. Le notaire leur avait montré des clichés de l'exterieur. Ils devaient partir dans deux semaines. Puis il était reparti. Certains meubles avaient été mis en vente et ceux qui restaient, trop vieux, avaient été recouverts de draps. On aurait dit que l'hôtel était envahi de spectres. Le plus étrange d'entre eux était la forme blanche de sa mère, drapée de sa chemise de nuit de soie et de son châle, qui avançait à pas rêveurs dans les corridors, carressant les murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, elle aussi, en chantant doucement les répliques de son prochain rôle. Émile ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu sa mère chanter depuis longtemps. Caché au détour des corridors, il écoutait, le cœur battant. Les notes graves s'élevaient et montaient dans des sommets célestes avec une aisance qui n'était pas humaine. Il se rappelait la feuille de partition, froissée, sous sa porte. Ses notes impossibles qui passaient d'une extrême à une autre. Monsieur Strauss avait raison. Sa mère avait une voix inhumaine et sa place n'était pas ici.

Sa mère avait d'abord refusé la proposition de Monsieur Strauss. Elle avait lancé le cartable de cuir à travers la salle à manger comme on lance un bouquet de roses sur lequel on vient de s'entailler le doigt. Puis, son père avait ramassé, patiemment, une par une les feuilles du contrat. Il les avait remis en ordre et les avait reposées devant Christine, en avançant l'encrier. Il avait insisté. Puis, il avait demandé à Émile de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Émile avait entendu ses parents se disputer. Il comprit que sa mère était terrifiée. Terrifiée de tout son être de remonter sur scène. Il comprit que sa mère se cachait. Au fin fond de son lit, elle se cachait de quelque chose de terrible. Qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un. Mais son père supplia. Émile les entendit parler tout bas, sans comprendre. Le lendemain, sa mère avait signé.

Il la croisa dans le Hall. Elle parlait à voix basse. Un murmure. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. Puis elle s'arrêta et ils se dévisagérent, en silence. Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Émile eut peur qu'elle refasse une autre crise. Il revoyait encore l'écume sur son menton, ses yeux reversés et ses spasmes. Il voulut se faire tout petit il s'écrasa sur le mur et baissa la tête et ferma fort les yeux, honteux, pour laisser passer ce spectre rêveur. Il entendit le bruissement de la chemise de nuit de sa mère s'arrêter devant lui et sa main fraîche lui prendre le menton et lui lever doucement la tête. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, viens. Viens me montrer tes progrès au piano, Émile.

Hésitant, le garçon lui prit la main et elle l'entraina dans les corridors de l'hôtel, jusqu'au boudoir. Il n'y restait plus que le piano, qui siégeait, seul, dans la pièce déserte. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul mais sa mère le guida gentiment jusqu'au banc. Elle s'assit au piano et l'invita à s'asseoir. La partition de Faust avait déjà été placée sur le lutrin. Sa mère tourna la première page et se tourna vers lui. Emile baissa les yeux vers le clavier. Il n'aimait pas le piano. Faust n'avait pas été écrit pour un piano. Il soupira. Son violon lui manquait. Il lui manquait atrocement. Il enfonça la première note comme on enfonce un pieu dans un cercueil. Les notes suivantes furent semblables. Puis, sa mère enchaîna, suivant son rythme. Doucement, patiemment, sa voix fit vibrer sa musique. Émile eut l'impression que l'Univers entier s'était arrêté pour entendre le chant de sa mère. Le garçon finit par ne plus regarder la partition, emporté par la voix de sa mère et se mit à fredonner, doucement, les répliques, puis à leur répondre.

Sa mère s'arrêta un instant, en regardant l'entrée et mit un doigt à ses lèvres. Émile entendit vaguement des pas sortir de l'immeuble, derrière lui mais il était trop obnubilé par la partition. Ils enchainèrent une autre page, comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui carressa la tête et l'embrassa, les yeux humides. Puis elle tourna la page de la partition. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chant voluptueux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Il leva la tête vers elle et vit son visage livide, la bouche entreouverte, regarder fixement le lutrin. Il reconnut les pages jaunies, presqu'illisibles. Il resta un moment, à regarder, interdit, l'écriture à l'encre rouge, délavée. C'était la page qu'il avait rammenée de l'étage. On l'avait défroissé et posée là, sur le piano. Il s'avança et feuilleta frenetiquement les pages suivantes. Toutes remplies de cette écriture étrange, un peu enfantine. Les points rouges, harmonieusement désordonnés remplissaient les pages. Quelqu'un les avait mises en ordre. Émile lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère. Elle le dévisageait, les yeux aggrandis d'horreur. Brusquement, elle se leva du banc et failli le renverser. Elle fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du piano, en haletant, les mains dans les cheveux comme si elle allait les arracher.

\- Émile…. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça…. ?

Le garçon se recroquilla et fixa le lutrin avec incompréhension. Le nom de sa mère, dans une écriture rouge et tremblante, à bâtons, avait été écrit dans la marge. L'encre, contrairement au reste, était fraîche. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette partition faisait là. Il l'avait laissée là-haut, dans un cercle désordonné, à l'étage maintenant barricadé. Sa mère s'était postrée dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre son corps, la main sur la bouche, comme pour retenir un cri et le fixait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait voulu lui faire mal. Émile paniqua, il ne voulait pas la revoir faire une autre crise. Il voulut protester mais les mots, comme d'habitude, restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il senti l'air se faire rare et la tête lui tourner. Il aurait voulu courir vers la chambre de Victoire mais il restait pétrifié sur le banc. Puis, il l'entendit se lever et il senti la main tremblante de sa mère se poser sur son épaule. Elle tremblait encore et pleurait. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais son regard, rougi, tentait de se faire rassurant. Elle essuya ses larmes et renifla, avant de se pencher et de coller son front au sien en tentant de calmer ses sanglots et ses tremblements.

Elle ferma un moment les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle prit le visage de l'enfant dans ses mains et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Tu… tu as raison. C'est… une musique … intéressante. On l'a écrite pour moi, tu sais. Juste pour moi. Mais il y a… il y a des choses qui doivent être oubliées. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester là ou elles sont. On ne doit plus jamais la jouer, cette musique, tu comprends ? Plus jamais.

Elle posa un baiser humide sur son front et le serra très fort contre elle. Émile n'osait plus respirer. Son corps entier etait sur le qui-vive. Il sentait les larmes de sa mère contre sa joue et ses sanglots le secouer. Il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise. Pas cette fois-ci.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri… Je ne m'occupes pas assez de toi et… tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de ta maman. C'est ca que tu essaie de nous dire, c'est ça ? Je ferai plus attention à toi et je serai là, maintenant. Je serai là.

Elle se leva et le fit descendre du banc. Le garçon, encore sous le choc, se laissa conduire en dehors de la pièce. Émile jeta un dernier regard au piano et aux pages sur le lutrin. Sa mère referma la porte avec précautions, comme si elle enfermait à double-tour un monstre.

Il avait passé l'apres-midi caché dans le bureau de son père, qui était parti régler les derniers arrangements. Le bureau, même jonché de bouteille vides, même avec les fines traces de poudre blanche qui salissait le tapis, de ça et là, demeurait plus serein que le reste de l'hôtel. La senteur de tabac froid et de renfermé était désagréable mais il voulait être seul. Personne n'oserait entrer dans cette pièce et les spectres de draps blancs n'était pas encore en train de l'envahir. Son père avait cependant commencé à vider ses tirroirs. Il lut quelques feuillet, par ci, par là et trouva un journal de bord. Il remarqua la note que son père avait laissé, en page de garde. Afrique, 1877. Il s'apprêtait à feuilleter le cahier lorsqu'un vieux cliché tomba. Il le ramassa et fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait vaguement l'homme, sur la photo. Un ancien associé de son père. Il était nu et souriait à l'objectif. Émile sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Que faisait son père avec un tel cliché ? Nerveusement, il replaca la photo dans le cahier et le replaca exactement oû il l'avait trouvé. Il étudia un long moment la carte de New York, que son père avait posé sur le bureau et observa longuement les clichés. Quelque chose clochait. Ce devait être la prise de vue. Ce voyage le mettait mal à l'aise. Il quitta la pièce avant que son père ne le surprenne. La honte le tenaillait déjà trop.

Il monta et se rendit vers la chambre de sa nourrice. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier barricadé. Une planche avait été arrachée et trainait dans le corridor. Des morceaux de plâtre était amoncellés par terre et dans l'escalier. Émile déglutit. L'embrasure était juste assez grande pour lui. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et resta un moment à regarder le trou béant. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il… Il n'en était plus certain, soudainement. Le corridor se mit à tourner. Il se précipita vers Victoire.

Victoire marchait de long en large dans sa chambre de bonne. Elle empilait déjà des vêtements dans une petite valise et avait fait un paquet de linge sale, juste à côté. Il était un peu tôt pour plier bagage mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester là sans rien faire. Elle s'arrêta un instant et fit une grimace, la main plaquée sur le côté gauche. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des vertiges mais ils disparaissaient, peu à aperçut Émile en se releva et lui fit un pâle sourire en l'invitant à venir la rejoindre. Mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rougis et cernés du garçon. Il smblait sous le choc. Elle avait entendu les notes hésitantes au piano, plus tôt dans la journée mais Emile avait maintenant l'air dévasté. Le garçon entra et se précipta dans les bras chauds de sa nourrice. Il entendit Victoire étouffer un gémissement de douleur mais elle lui mit la tête sur son épaule, en tentant de le réconforter. L'enfant s'accrocha à robe et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de sa nourrice.

Là, là, P'tit Monsieur, c'est quoi tout ce chagrin ? On part bientôt. Tu n'as pas hâte ?

Elle lui releva la tête et écrasa du doigt, une de ses larmes, avec un regard inquiet, elle approcha sa tête de la sienne et chuchota le plus bas possible, doucement, en examinant son visage et sa chemise, à la recherche d'ecchymoses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est cet imbécile qui t'a encore fait mal ?

Le garçon releva la tête et chercha le regard de sa nourrice. Victoire tressaillit en voyant le désespoir du garçon. Celui-ci cligna des yeux. Sa lèvre inferieure tremblait. Sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement et les idées se bousculaient, dans sa tête. C'était trop. Il finit par lâcher, dans un murmure presqu'inaudible.

\- C'est qui, le Fantôme de l'Opéra ?

Victoire cessa subitement de le palper et le dévisagea, en silence. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent et une expression de soulagement et d'amusement éclaira ses traits et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit mal. Crampée en deux, elle fit une grimace au garçon, en essayant de reprenmdre son souffle. Elle mima des crocs, comme si elle allait raconter un conte à faire peur, avec une voix tonitruante.

\- Saint-Joseph! C'est pire encore que le vampire de Royal Street qui t'a empêché de dormir pendant un mois! Tu le voyais partout ! Mais partout ! Tu es sûr de vouloir entendre ça?

Elle allait sourire de nouveau mais l'air dépassé du garçon l'alarma. Elle tenta de le dissuader, doucement.

« Émile. Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que ta mère raconte comme ça. Ses anges de la musique qui apparaissent dans les mirroirs… Ce sont des histoires à dormir debout, tout ça. Ce n'est pas sain, voyons. »

Elle soupira, devant l'air impassible du garçon. Elle reprit son sérieux et s'agenouilla tant bien que mal devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

« J'étais encore en Louisiane, dans ce temps-là, tu sais … Tout ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont les ragots des voisins. C'est arrivé juste avant ta naissance. Ta mère chantait à l'Opéra Le Pelletier. Avant qu'il ne prenne feu. Il paraît même qu'elle y chantait, ce soir-là. Et on racontait toutes sortes d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur cet Opéra. On disait que l'Opéra était hanté. Qu'il y avait un lac, en dessous… Les ragots disent que ta mère …

\- VICTOIRE !

La voix de Raoul de Chagny avait rugi dans tout l'hotel. Il se tenait debout, dans le corridor, à l'entrée de l'escalier, les poigs serrés, fusillant du regard la nourrice. Il se contenait à peine. Derrière lui, se tenait le mari de Madame Legrand, avec son visage de fouine et ses dents déchaussées. Il serrait sa casquette et tentait de reluquer par dessus l'épaule du comte.

\- Moi, j'vous dis, M'sieur l'Vicomte. C'est vot' fils, ça qui a fait ça. Moi, j'ai entendu, M'sieur l'Vicomte que quand y z'ont pas d'cervelle, comme ça, ils ont une force pas possible quand ça leur prend. Moi, j'l'ai bien fait, mon boulot, c'est cloué solide, ça là. R'gardez ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas reçu l'paiement promis…

Le comte se tourna vers le concierge avec un air mauvais et lança une poignée de francs par dessus la rampe qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. L'ouvrier se précipita pour ramasser la monnaie.

Le comte le comptempla avec mépris avant de se retourner vers la nourrice.

\- Puisque vous ne savez quoi faire, allez donc aider Madame Legrand à la cuisine, Victoire.

Prise sur le fait, la jeune créole baissa la tête en se courbant, en signe s'obéissance, elle prit délicatement le paquet de linge qu'elle avait posé sur le lit, qui semblait lui peser une tonne, et sortit, sans regarder son maître, elle lança un regard inquiet à Émile et le garçon la vit descendre, un peu trop vite. Il leva la tête vers son père. Celui-ci resta là, immobile à le regarder d'un air grave. Il avait la partition, dans la main droite. Il serrait les lèvres. Il semblait tellement déçu ! Il se retourna sans un mot et descendit lourdement l'escalier. Émile voulu le retenir. Lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui. Mais il était trop tard.


	5. Chapitre 4 : New York

Au petit matin de début décembre, les premiers horizons d'Ellis Island apparurent. Un bâtiment de briques, sombre dans l'aube naissante, gigantesque, avec quatre tourrelles fit lentement son apparition, entre les vagues houleueses et le ciel rosé du matin. Ils étaient des centaines, entassés sur le deuxième pont du bateau, à attendre l'accostage du bateau. Il faisait froid et il commençait à y avoir un peu de givre, sur les rampes. Sa mère le tenait fermement contre elle. Quelque part un nourrisson affamé criait. Le même qui devait les tenir éveillé la nuit, depuis le début du voyage. À côté de lui, un petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'étranges habits, avec les joues un peu sale le toisait, avec de grands yeux bleus. La buée sortait de ses lèvres, par petits coups. Elle grelottait. Elle devait venir de l'entrepont. Un autre homme chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son épouse en gaélique, en les pointant du doigts. Une femme plus agée s'approcha de la mère d'Émile et lui parla dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle toucha le tissu de sa robe de soie ocre d'un air admiratif mais Christine sembla lui répondre séchement, dans le même dialecte. La femme se signa et lui lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un flot d'injures. Raoul jeta un coup d'œil, soucieux, à sa femme qui persista à fixer la côte sans ciller. Le voyage avait été difficile, pour elle. Ils étaient embarqués à Brest il y avait huit jours. Certes, ils avaient réussis, de justesse, à avoir deux cabines. Une pour Raoul et Christine et l'autre pour Victoire et lui. C'était sans doute elle que certains passagers dévisageait, avec dégout. Ses parents avaient accepté qu'elle les accompagne en cabine. Pour sa sécurité. L'avance de Strauss et leur maigres économies étaient parvenues à les sauver de l'entrepont.

Émile avait vu son père se transformer sur le bateau. Même sa mère était sortie de sa cabine, coiffée de son nouveau chapeau et de ses fourrures, pour l'accompagner sur le premier pont en tenant Émile par la main. Victoire suivait quelques pas derrière, toujours aux aguets. Ils avaient eu l'air de la famille bourgeoise parfaite. Son père semblait aux anges. Il expliquait, à qui voulait bien l'écouter, les merveilles du paquebot français. Il avait hissé Émile sur ses épaules pour lui montrer les deux grosses cheminées et les hélices, au grand plaisir des passants. Il lui avait expliqué que les grands mats et les cordages ne servaient plus à grand chose, avec la nouvelle technologie. Il avait l'air enchanté. Certains passants plus fortunés avaient reconnu sa mère et l'avaient saluée de loin. Christine Daaé avait répondu avec grâce. Une dame, l'épouse d'un industriel de Paris, avait réclamé à la jeune chanteuse, qu'elle leur fasse l'honneur d'un petit concert privé. L'industriel avait semblé confus, lorsque Raoul lui avait expliqué que Christine ferait l'inauguration du Metropolitan Opera House mais il avait haussé les épaules et serré la main de du père d'émile. Le soir venu, dans leurs plus beaux habits, de soirée, ils étaient allés se présenter à la suite privée de l'Industriel. Le majordome les avait refoulé à la porte, disant que l'épouse de son maître, avait eu un malaise et qu'elle leur souhaitait bonne chance à New York. Christine était revenue, livide, et n'avait plus quitté sa cabine. Le père de Raoul avait continué d'errer sur le pont seul, le reste du voyage.

Victoire, quant à elle, avait paru nerveuse tout le long du voyage. Certes, il y avait d'autres serviteurs noirs, comme elle, à bord mais ils étaient rares sur le bateau. Elle sortait parfois la nuit, pour aller prendre l'air disait-elle. Émile l'avait suivie, le sixième soir et l'avait surprise en conversation avec un homme qui, visiblement, était passager de l'entrepont. Il était beaucoup plus âgé, de taille moyenne, avec une barbe brune, le teint basané et de petites lunettes rondes et dorées. Son veston de tweed était un peu élimé et un chapeau étrange mais il ressemblait à un homme éduqué. Ils chuchotaient et Victoire semblait en colère contre lui. Il lui mis la main sur l'épaule en lui parlant tout bas et elle sembla se calmer. Émile s'était senti bizarre. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre à la jeune femme. était sorti de sa cachette, derrière le canot de sauvetage et s'était manifesté, prêt à crier, s'il le fallait vraiment. En le voyant, Victoire avait sursauté. L'homme s'était écarté, lui aussi surpris et s'était approché. Il l'avait regardé un moment, en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, avec un sourire chaleureux. Émile crut un moment qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis, il avait salué Victoire, en anglais. Elle l'avait salué d'un «Bonne nuit Daroga» et il était redescendu. Victoire avait eu l'air gênée. Elle l'avait pris par la main, pour le reconduire à sa cabine, avec un sourire ennuyé.

« Petit jaloux, va. Tu vas comprendre, un jour. Tu vas tout comprendre un jour.  
Viens, je vais aller te lire Moby Dick »

Le débarquement fut atroce. Le port d'Ellis Island était bondé. Emportés par une vague humaine, ils avaient dû jouer des coudes pendant une heure pour récupérer leurs bagages et accéder au batiment principal, qui s'élevait devant eux. L'immense arche, On leur dit que leurs bagages avait été emporté par un valet de Monsieur Strauss et les attendait dans leur nouveau logis. L'air était humide et froid et ils avaient du faire la file, pour s'enregistrer. Ils étaient des milliers et des milliers, arrivant de différents bateaux, avec leurs maigres possessions. Plusieurs semblaient aussi perdu qu'eux. Émile n'avait jamais vu autant de gens ni entendu autant de langues à la fois. C'était une cacophonie. Un homme maigre aux yeux bridés, en haillons, le bouscula et s'excusa dans des intonations étranges. Il vit une dernière fois la petite fille blonde, entrainée par son père. L'attente dura des heures. Émile avait froid aux pieds et sa belle veste ne suffisait plus. Il se mit à claquer des dents. Victoire le couvrit de son propre châle. L'édifice laissait passer la lumière froide du mois de Novembre Raoul cherchait frénétiquement dans l'immense foule, à la recherche d'un homme de grande taille. Mais oû était Monsieur Strauss ? Et la Presse, pourtant si friande de l'arrivée des artistes aurait du être là ? Il n't avait personne pour les accueillir. Personne.

On finit par leur faire remplir leurs formulaires. Le fonctionnaire, un homme obèse, qui mâchait ses mots leur avait demandé leurs noms, ou ils logeraient, s'ils avaient de la famille et leur avaient donné leurs papiers d'un air condescendant. Exténués, il était plus de quinze heures lors qu'ils quittèrent l'édifice. Ils prirent le ferry pour Manhattan, entassé d'une foule bigarrée et sale. New York leur apparut enfin, grise et bruyante. Ils durent une fois de plus jouer des coudes pour sortir du ferry. Exécré, Raoul allait héler un fiacre lors qu'il apercu un haut de forme dépasser la foule. Monsieur Strauss leur fit signe. Trainant de peine et de misère leurs bagages à main, ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Frederich Strauss leur souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il serra avec enthousiasme la main de Raoul et complimenta avec effusion la jeune chanteuse, visiblement ravi.

Il insista pour leur offrir un tour de la ville, avant qu'on ne les emmène à leur nouvelle maison. Raoul refusa poliment. Monsieur Strauss hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Je comprends, je comprends… l'administration ici est lente et horrible. N'importe qui voudrait qu'on lui fiche la paix, après tout ça. »

Il se tourna vers Emile, tout sourire. Il lui offrit un bonbon. Émile se jeta dessus et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis tôt ce matin et la faim le tenaillait. Il adorait ces bonbons. Monsieur Strauss lui tapota la tête et lui tendit la main.

« Mais lui a surement encore de l'énergie à revendre ! Surtout après 8 jours à être tranquille sur un bateau ! Ça lui prend de l'action, hein Émile ? Que diriez-vous si je l'emmenais faire un tour ? Il y a un zoo magnifique à Central Park. Tu as déjà vu un dromadaire….. ? »

Raoul sourit d'un air embarrassé et jeta un regard à sa femme. Celle-ci regardait la mer, au loin. Elle se tourna lentement vers sa famille. Elle glissa un regard à Émile et fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète.

\- C'est charmant de votre part, Monsieur Strauss mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de votre…

Raoul soupira et interrompit sa femme, avec un ton poli.

\- Ça fera du bien à Émile de prendre l'air, pour le reste de la soirée, ne crois-tu pas, ma chérie ?

Le garçon avait rougi et regardait ses parents d'un air implorant. Il connaissait à peine Mister Strauss. Il se sentait nerveux, mal à l'aise. Il était partagé entre la crainte et la curiosité. Mister Strauss semblait tellement amical et il ne le prenait pas pour un idiot, lui… Victoire allait-elle les accompagner ? Il en doutait, il y aurait trop de choses à faire à la nouvelle maison. Il sentit le dernier morceau de caramel fondre dans sa bouche. Il aurait voulu en demander un autre. Mais la pensée d'être seul avec Monsieur Strauss l'angoissait. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Il aurait voulu aller au zoo. Il en avait tant entendu parler dans les livres…

\- NON ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION. Otez vos sales pattes de là, vous.

Derrière, la voix de Victoire avait éclaté, dans un anglais parfait. Elle fusillait Strauss du regard et à grands pas, bouscula Raoul pour attrapper Émile par les épaules et le serrer contre lui, comme un fauve protégeant son petit.

Quelques passants se retournèrent et s'arrêtèrent pour assister à la scène. Strauss, pâle comme un linge voulu protester et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Raoul, qui s'était retourné vers Victoire, bouillant de rage. Christine dévisageait sa bonne avec mépris. Le malaise dura un long moment. Trop long pour Monsieur Strauss. Son large sourire lui revint, un peu plus pincé.

« Bien. Si… si votre bonne insiste. »

Il insista sur le mot «bonne» en défiant le vicompte du regard.

« Tout le monde est épuisé, ca se comprend, ca se comprends... Je vous ai fait appeler un fiacre. Nous en discuterons plus longuement Raoul… »

Il leva son haut-de-forme en guise de salut et leur pointa un fiacre, qui patientait de l'autre côté de la place.

Puis il disparut à grands pas dans la foule, en sifflotant.

Ses parents échangèrent un coup d'œil. Christine était pâle et regardait nerveusement les gens autour d'elle, qui les dévisageaient. Christine pris son fils par la main et, sans même regarder la servante, l'emporta de force au fiacre. Victoire voulut les suivre mais Raoul lui barra le chemin. Emile se retourna, en alerte et vit son père tendre quelques billets de banque à Victoire. Il vit de loin Victoire éclater en sanglots, prendre son père par la manche et le supplier. Son père laissa tomber les billets dans la rue et se marcha d'un pas ferme vers le fiacre, le visage sans expression. Il tenta de se degager mais les ongles de sa mère lui rentrait dans la peau. Il se débattit et voyant que sa mère ne lâchait pas prise, il la mordit et se précipita vers la domestique qui suppliait le vicompte de lui pardonner. Mais son père attrapa le garçon, lui assena une giffle, le força à entrer dans le fiacre et donna l'ordre au conducteur de partir. Le garçon se précipita à la fenêtre et chercha des yeux Victoire. Elle se tenait là, dans la rue, seule, le corps secoué de sanglots, avec sa petite valise, à regarder le fiacre partir. Puis, il sentit la main de son père le prendre par le collet et le jeter, sans douceur sur la banquette.

« Putain Émile ! Ce n'est qu'une domestique. Elle vient d'ici. Je lui ai donné assez d'argent pour qu'elle retourne d'ou elle vient. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. On aura pas de place pour elle ici et tu es assez vieux maintenant. Tu vas avoir dix ans, bordel, tu n'as plus besoin de nourrice. Il est temps que nous nous occupions mieux de ton éducation. N'est-ce pas Christine ? Christine ?

Christine regardait la rue, à travers la vitre, en se tenant la main, sans expression. Son gants droit était déchiré et il y avait une tache de sang dessus. Devant son silence, Raoul s'assit sur la banquette opposée, totalement exécré, en regardant sa famille, d'un air navré. Le reste du voyage se fit sans un mot. Émile ne voyait plus rien du paysage bouillonnant qui entourait le fiacre tant les larmes lui brouillaient les yeux. Il cherchait encore Victoire des yeux.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le cocher s'aventura dans les rues plus sombres de Manhattan. Autour d'eux, plusieurs familles d'immigrants circulaient avec des charrettes transportant leurs effets. L'enfant entendait un peu part, des brides d'une langue cassante. Le quartier dans lequel le cocher circulait était pauvre. Très pauvre. Le cocher s'arrêta un instant alors que de jeunes enfants lui coupèrent la route, en passant trop près des sabots du cheval. Une pluie d'insultes s'échangea, tant en anglais qu'en allemand. Les devantures de boutiques juives s'alignaient dans les avenues bondées. Son père fronça les sourcils et cogna brutalement sur la toît du fiacre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manège ? Vous deviez nous emmener à Orchard Street.

\- We' re almost here, sir.

Le devant de la façade que leur avait montré le notaire, en cliché, apparut, sur une rue perpendiculaire à une rue extremement passante. Raoul s'obstina vingt bonnes minutes avec le cocher. Ils étaient bien à la bonne adresse. Devant eux apparaissait une maison qui avait été autrefois coquette. Une boucherie avait élu domicile de l'autre côté de l'étroite ruelle qui séparait les deux bâtiments. La belle peinture blanche avait besoin d'être refaite. La troisième marche du portique, qui avait été jadis de bois verni avait été défoncée. La serrure était brisée. Alors que Raoul allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une vieille femme, trapue apparut sur le seuil de la porte en les jaugeant des pieds à la tête, avec un air embêté. Son foulard laissait fuir des cheveux qui avait été roux, jadis. Sa robe avait connu des jours meilleurs. Son tablier était taché et elle sentait le chou bouilli. Son anglais était alourdi d'un accent allemand ou peut-être russe. Même en anglais, elle était difficile à comprendre.

\- You're the french couple? Chaneeee, that's right ?

Raoul la dévisagea un instant, horrifié, et se tourna vers le cocher qui fermait la porte du fiacre, en crachant sur le trottoir. Il remonta dans son fiacre et reparti, sans plus.

La vieille femme sembla ignorer la mine déconfite de son hôte et pointa l'interieur, d'un air grave. Elle articula, lentement, en français, dans une syntaxe boiteuse.

\- Chaneee ? Appartement quatre. Vous avez appartement Quatre. Tenement four.

Elle montra ses cinq doigts boursouflés et pointa le haut de l'édifice avec ses fenêtres sales. Elle pointa Emile d'un air suspicieux.

\- Your friend didn't told me there was a kid. No kids ! I don't want kids in appartments. They gonna run all over the floor and disturb everyone. Not want the kid to run all over the floor ! There's people downstairs !

Raoul de Chagny dévisageait toujours la vieille femme, incrédule. La veille femme se tassa et leur fit un signe fatigué de monter. Elle habitait visiblement au premier étage. Des odeurs fortes de nourriture les asaillirent, à l'entrée. Elle les conduisit dans un corridor sombre qui n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la pun escalier grincant, au tapis sale et rapé vers le troisième étage. Ils montèrent de peine et de misère les étages. Un vieil homme, d'apparence juive, sorti la tête du pallier de l'appartement voisin et maugréa dans sa longue barbe. Il claqua la porte à leur passage.

La vieille femme ouvrit la porte sans même sortir sa clé.

Ils venir porter vos bagages. Ils ont fait beaucoup de bruit.

Elle balaya l'espace de son bras dodu. L'appartement contenait à peine trois pièces. Devant eux, s'étendait la pièce commune, sans hall ni anti-chambre. La peinture, jaunie par la fumée de cigarettes s'écaillait par endroits. Le papier peint était bruni au plafond. Il y avait eu une inondation.. Bien que les moulures donnait un certain charme à l'endroit, Le lustre, au plafond n'était pas tout à fait droit. Le plancher de bois avait été durement rayé, par endroit. Les meubles étaient mal agencés, provenant visiblement de brocantes. Le sofa, style Napoléon, avait jadis été luxueux. Il était maintenant décoloré et on avait du recoudre un des bras. La table à café était rayée. Un vieux fauteil vert lui faisait face. Un vieux piano droit avait été placé dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Dans l'autre coin de la pièce, une simple table en bois et quatre chaises avait été entassés. De la vaisselle dépareillées avait été disposés dans une énorme armoire de style colonial. La vitre avait été brisée.

There's a bed … Il y a un lit dans la chambre de derrière et tous les meubles qu'il faut. Votre ami a emmené un piano. But I don't want to hear piano past 9. You hear me. No piano past 9.

Le garçon peut coucher sur le divan. Je vais lui trouver un lit. But NO RUNNING !

C'est une maison bien, ici. Pas comme Essex street. Les toilettes au premier étage. Not in the back yard like Essex Street.

Le loyer… 3 dollars. 3 dollars per month. Payé le un de chaque mois. Hear me ? Et pour le nettoyage et la nourriture, c'est 2$ de plus. And I'm not babysitting this kid.

Elle s'avança dans l'appartement, marchant difficilement sur ses chevilles enflées et voulut leur montrer la chambre et la cuisine mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce quand elle s'aperçut qu'on ne la suivait pas. Elle fit une moue outrée. Elle allait probablement leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée lorsque Raoul de Chagny l'interrompit.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette farce ? Combien Strauss vous a payée, pour nous jouer cette comédie ? Vous pouvez cesser maintenant. Je vous paie le double. Nous sommes fatigués. On veut être à la maison. Vous comprenez… Mrs….. ?

La femme avança lourdement vers Raoul, d'un air ennuyé. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui, leva la tête et le fixa de ses petits yeux, l'air de mauvaise humeur puis elle lança un regard mauvais au garçon.

\- Olka Saganova. concierge. Votre premier mois, déjà payé. Dépôt est payé. Mes règles. Le petit ne court pas dans la maison et pas dans les marches. Pas de cris. Le petit jouer tranquille. Le diner servi à 7 heures. Maintenant, vous voulez voir la chambre ou non ?

Un lit en bois, juste assez grand pour deux personnes, avec avait été placé dans le coin d'une pièce sombre qu'une tapisserie d'un vieux rose, défraichie par le tabac tentait d'égayer. Une table de nuit avait été posé à côté avec une lampe à l'huile. L'unique fenêtre donnait sur le mur de l'édifice voisin qu'une ruelle séparait. On avait abandonné leurs bagages au pied du lit, dans un désordre complet. Certains avaient été visiblement fouillés. Les jupons de Christine avait été dispersés au travers de la pièce. Le couple avança dans la pièce incrédules. La concierge les dévisagea et jeta un coup d'œil maussade sur le désordre et se renferma un peu plus.

J'ai fait mon travail. Ils avaient vos bagages. Votre ami m'a payé, je les ai fait entrer. Et c'est tout.

Les épaules basses, elle rebroussa chemin, marchant péniblemnt sur ses chevilles enflées, en maugréant ''I just did my job.''

Émile entendit la porte d'en avant se refermer. Il voulut suivre ses parents dans la chambre mais son père l'arêta avec un regard noir. Le garçon resta dans l'embrasure à regarder leurs bagages éparpillés. Il avait un goût acide dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas glorieux avant mais il savait oû se réfugier… Maintenant, il étouffait. Il n'y avait nulle part ou se cacher. Raoul tenta d'aggriper sa femme pour la rassurer mais elle poussa un cri étouffé et se précipita sur une des caisses, éventrée. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller, frénétiquement. Elle trouva un petit coffre et renversa son contenu sur le plancher de bois. Des breloques de pacotilles s'étalèrent et roulèrent sur le sol. Mais les diamants, les saphirs qui lui allaient si bien, l'argent et l'or avaient disparus.

\- Mes bijoux ! Ils ont pris …. Ils ont pris mes bijoux !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement affolée, en se frottant les mains, entre les doigts. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer et regardait Raoul avec un air implorant, sa voix n'était qu'un plus qu'un souffle. Elle voulut se blotir contre son mari, tremblante, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ils ont pris mon anneau… mon anneau d'or qu'il m'avait donné…, Raoul. Je… je l'avais enlevé de mon cou pour le voyage et… et je l'avais mis dans mon coffre avant de partir… Il… il n'est plus là… Il n'est plus là…

Émile se souvenait de cet anneau. Sa mère l'avait toujours caché, au bout d'une chaînette qu'elle portait au cou, sous sa robe de nuit. Lorsqu'elle se pensait seule, elle passait souvent des heures à le manipuler, distraitement, en regardant la fenêtre. Le garçon se souvenait de l'air triste de sa mère et de son attachement au bijou. Émile avait toujours cru que c'était l'anneau de mariage de sa grand-mère mais lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son père, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Raoul recula, horrifié, en dévisageant sa femme comme si elle était une étrangère. Le dégout s'empara de ses traits et il beugla, à tue-tête.

\- TU AVAIS GARDÉ ÇA? SOUS MON TOIT ? PENDANT 10 ANS ? Je pensais que c'était fini, tout ça.

Tu es folle, Christine. Complètement folle.

La jeune femme tenta de s'aggripper à lui mais il la repoussa, complètement dégouté. Le visage barbouillé de larmes, elle suppliait.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Il faut que je le portes. Il faut que je le portes. Il faut le retrouver Raoul. Sinon… Sinon, _il_ reviendra, tu… tu comprends et ce sera terrible… terrible… Tu t'en souviens… Il va revenir et … il va nous emporter dans les ténèbres…

\- Tu délires, bordel. Tu délires Christine. Tout ça, c'était il y a 10 ans. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Je ne suis plus capable de vivre avec ca. J'ai vendu tout pour venir ici et pour avoir la paix de ces foutaises, alors…

\- Raoul, tu ne comprends pas… TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! IL VA NOUS TRAQUER JUSQU'À LA MORT… IL … il nous hante, il…

\- MAIS TU AS FINI AVEC CES CONNERIES ?!

Trois ou quatre coups se firent brusquement entendre dans le plancher, puis dans l 'appartement à coté. Des injures étouffées par le bois du parquet se firent entendre. L'homme jata un regard noir à son fils et quitta la pièce à grande enjambées et enfonça son haut-de-forme sur sa tête, on l'entendit rager, dans le salon.

\- Suffit ! J'en ai assez, Christine. Strauss et Abbey vont savoir que la blague est allée trop loin! Ils vont devoir le doubler, ce contrat de merde et s'excuser, s'ils veulent te voir chanter à leur foutue inauguration, JE LE JURES!

La bruit du claquement de la porte fit sursauter le garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil impuissant à sa mère qui défaisait leur bagages d'un air hagard, en cherchant éprduement son anneau. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ressentait encore de la colère contre elle et son père. Une colère qui se fondait dans un grand vide. Sans bruit, il quitta la pièce.

Son père revint le lendemain, tard dans la nuit. Il trébucha bruyamment dans l'escalier de bois et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement à côté, ce qui généra une pluie d'insultes en hébreu. Puis, il tenta d'ouvrir lentement la porte de leur appartement et d'entrer sans bruit mais s'écroula lourdement sur le seuil. Il avait des cheveux humides. Émile remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son haut de forme ni son alliance. Son manteau était trempé de neige et puait la fumée. Ses bottes étaient maculées de boue et de neige Le garçon, qui dormait sur le divan l'attendait déjà. Il entendit sa mère se précipiter vers lui et s'arrêter, nerveuse, en se massant la main droiteAttendre ce que son mari allait dire, attendre avec une colère fébrile l'évidence qu'il allait leur raconter. Ele resta debout devant lui, blême, comme prête à lui sauter au visage. Raoul leva la tête, misérable, vers son fils et sa femme et leur sourit, tristement :

\- Strauss nous a bien eu. Il… il a eu tout le monde. Même Meg… la baronne. Son mari parle de divorcer. Ils ont perdu des milliers de francs. Elle est à la rue. Chez sa mère. Le Metropolitan Opera House n'est même pas achevé. Ils en ont à peine fait les fondations. Ils sont en train de se battre parce qu'ils ont déjà dépassé leur budget. On a tout perdu, Christine. Tout.

Raoul tenta péniblement de se lever debout mais pris d'un vertige et le jeune homme dû se rattraper à la chambranle de la porte. Il s'avança vers sa femme en titubant, sorti quelque chose de la poche de son manteau et maladroitement, lui prit la main et y déposa un simple anneau en or et la referma, doucement. Il chuchota, la tête baissée.

\- Mais on s'en fout. Je suis venu ici pour tout recommencer. Pour qu'on laisse tous ces spectres à Paris. Il n'y a rien de pire qui peut nous arriver, non ? Je t'aime Christine. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu le sais. On trouvera notre place. Et même ton Erik, ton ange des ténèbres ne nous l'enlèvera pas. J'ai… j'ai réussi à prendre rendez-vous avec Abbey. On emmènera le petit, il doit avoir un cœur, non ? On lui mettera le contrat sous le nez et… il verra ton talent. Tu es la meilleure soprano au monde. Il n'aura pas le choix d'accepter de te prendre.

Christine lui rendit son sourire et leva la tête pour caresser les cheveux crasseux de son époux et le regarda avec affection. Elle déglutit doucement, elle lui remit l'anneau entre les mains et les tint un long moment, sans un mot. Raoul comprit. Un simple anneau d'or, trouvé dans une brocante ne suffirait pas à faire oublier à quel point il lui avait causé du tort, en acceptant le contrat d'un pur étranger. Et ça ne suffirait pas à calmer les hantises de sa femme. On entendait encore le vieux juif dans l'appartement à côté cogner contre le mur, en les maudissant. Raoul prit un grand inspiration et eut un rire amer. Puis, s'avançant vers le mur du salon, il lança son poing de toutes ses forces sur le plâtre. Le mur se fissura. On put voir l'œil du vieil homme, regarder, incrédule, l'appartement voisin. Rageur, son père cria au travers du mur.

\- CRÈVE, VIEUX SCHNOCK ! CRÈVE !

Le vieil homme, dans l'appartement cinq se tut. Le silence revint, lourd. On n'entendait plus que les bruits incessants qui provenaient de la rue.

Raoul recula d'un pas et regarda le mur, le poing en sang et tituba jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Le rendez-vous est… est dans 10 jours. Je compte sur toi, Christine.

Couché sur le vieux divan, Émile n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il devait être quatre heures du matin. Un des coussins, un peu défoncé, lui faisait mal au dos. Il avait beau changer de position, le divan restait inconfotable. Il entendait la respiration de ses parents, dans l'autre pièce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter la fissure du mur du salon, mal à l'aise. À Paris, il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être épié par le portrait de sa grand-mère, dans sa chambre. Ici, il entendait le vieil homme venir et aller, en silence, dans l'appartement voisin. Les espionnait-il ? Il l'entendait murmurer. Une dispute entre un homme et une femme retentit, quelque part dans la rue, puis s'apaisa. Las, le garcon se leva ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre et se faufila sur le balcon de fer, emmitouflé d'une couverture. Il grelotta et serra les bras contre lui et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Un ou deux flocons, par ci, par là tombaient, illuminés par les réverbères, trop peu nombreux. L'air était humide et froid et les ombres, épaisses mais Émile ressentit un sentiment de paix. New York ne dormait jamais mais l'espace d'un moment, elle s'était calmée. La ville se taisait. Assez pour que le garçon puisse distinguer un son qu'il connaissait bien. Quelque part, dans la ruelle attenante à leur édifice, on jouait doucement du violon. Le garçon se pencha et voulu voir qui jouait, avide d'entendre enfin les notes de l'instrument. La mélodie était lente et triste et chaque coup d'archet lui faisait l'effet d'un sanglot. Comme il aurait voulu aller jouer avec lui !

Hasardeusement, le garçon voulu descendre l'escalier grinçant, qui passait devant la fenêtre de l'appartement voisin pour mieux voir mais la neige fondante le rendait glissant, il avança du mieux qu'il put et il plongea son regard dans les ténèbres. Trois étages plus bas, dans la ruelle, il vit la silhouette d'un homme maigre. Son visage était masqué de foulards et de haillons mais la noirceur et les vêtements sur les cordes, qui flottaient au vent ne lui permit pas d'en voir davantage. Le morceau s'acheva. Émile applaudit discrètement. Il voulait que l'homme le remarque. Il voulait que le joueur se rapproche, mais il restait dans les ombres, hors de sa portée. Il voulait lui demander de jouer un autre air. Mais le violon s'arrêta et l'ombre sembla lui faire une révérence. Emile scruta les ombres et voulu faire un pas de plus. Son pied glissa sur une marche glacée. Il senti l'escalier bouger et chanceler sous son poids et sentit son corps se mettre à tomber lorsqu'une main blanche, parsemée de taches brunes l'attrappa par l'épaule. Leur voisin, le torse passé au travers de la fenêtre, l'aggripait par la couverture. L'homme le regardait, les narines dilatées, le regard noir sous d'épais sourcils broussailleux. La lumière faisait un effet d'ombre lugubre, exarcerbant les traits anguleux sur le visage crevassé sur vieil homme. Pendant une seconde, Émile se remémora tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur les juifs. Leur hérésie, leurs sabbats, leur messe de sang, leurs sacrifices humains, leur cupidité, leur méchanceté. À Paris, tout le monde le disait, dans les rues, les juifs personnifiaient le mal. L'enfant fut pétrifié de terreur. L'homme allait le jeter en bas du troisième étage. Il sentait que l'autre déserrait sa poigne et le lâchait, surnoisement. Ils restèrent un moment à se défigurer et péniblement, l'homme le remit sur le balcon, en maugréant. Interdit, l'enfant resta immobile, tremblant sous sa couverture. Le vieil homme soupira. Il ajusta son et dans une voix d'outre-tombe, grave et rocailleuse, se mit à le sermonner à voix basse, en anglais dans un fort accent germanique.

\- Careful. The stairs no safe. You Wait on the balcony. He's going to come back another night. The violin. It had played ever since you and your family were here. I know that. I'm too old too sleep. I'm listening. I see things, you know. I see all the secrets. And your parents has tons of them. Tons. I know the violin is there for you. It had followed you. It had followed your doom.

Émile resta muet. Il ne comprenait rien. L'homme plissa les yeux et l'observa un moment, en maugréant dans sa longue barbe broussailleuse et exaspéré lui fit signe d'attendre. Le vieil homme rentra la tête chez lui et Émile entendit des papiers se froisser. Il ressorti la tête et tendit un gros livre au garçon. Émile resta un moment à dévisager le vieil homme. Exaspéré celui-ci agita le livre sous son nez. Il pointa trois ou quatre mots à l'enfant, en feuilletant sans douceur les pages écornées d'un pouce mouillé à l'ongle jauni. Il retendit le livre à l'enfant qui le prit timidement.

\- Dictionnary. French and english dictionnary. To learn english. To learn french. My son wanted to go to France. He had died before. Cholera. Now, it's yours. See. The violin's player is following you. Le joueur violon vous suivre. Ne pas être là avant votre arrivée. Keep it. Now go to bed and try to not smash your head downstairs, boy. _Yevarechecha hashem veyishmerecha._

Il repassa la tête dans son appartement et referma sechement la fenêtre. Prudemment, le garçon fit le trajet jusqu'à la sienne et rentra chez lui.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Émile attendait la musique du mendiant. Il était revenu la vieille et le jour d'avant, et celui d'avant encore, toujours vers la même heure, vers minuit. L'appartement était silencieux. Sa mère avait réussi à trouver un rôle de remplacement, dans un obscur théâtre sur 44th street, près de la 8e avenue, elle ne rentrerait pas avant une bonne heure ou deux. Son père, qui devait le surveiller l'avait couché et, pensant que le garçon dormait, était sorti. On ne le reverrait pas avant le matin, complètement ivre, comme d'habitude. C'en était presque devenu une routine.

Le joueur de violon était en retard, ce soir. Émile avait ouvert la fenêtre pour mieux entendre l'arrivée de son mystérieux musicien et grelottait. La température avait drastiquement chuté et il faisait plus froid qu'en France, ici. Puis, il entendit la première note. Transporté de joie, il passa la tête par la fenêtre et prudemment se glissa sur le balcon, enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture de laine. Seule la lumière de l'immeuble d'à côté éclairait leur balcon. Leur voisin devait dormir. À l'intérieur, tout semblait noir. Mais Émile n'osait pas le déranger. Le fer du balcon était glacé. Toujours tapi dans l'ombre, le mendiant jouait, malgré le froid, un air endiablé. Émile reconnaissait l'air. _Le Réveil de Lazare._ Il avait l'impression que le mendiant ne jouait que pour lui et malgré la morsure de l'air, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Quelqu'un, dans l'immeuble voisin cria au musicien d'aller jouer ailleurs. Le musicien s'arrêta et malgré les ombres, Émile eut l'impression qu'il se tournait vers lui et levait la tête pour le regarder. Il avança d'un pas et une seconde, la lumière de l'immeuble voisin refleta un éclat doré. Émile retint son souffle. Il allait s'approcher de la ballustrade lorsque le musicien disparut encore une fois dans l'ombre. Émile attendit un instant, pour voir s'il allait revenir. Puis, il entendit des pas, derrière lui, dans le hall. Son père. C'était surement son père qui rentrait. Pourtant c'était plus discret que d'habitude. Son père aurait entré en trombe. Pris de panique, il rentra à l'interieur et essaya le plus doucement possible de fermer la fenêtre et de se recoucher sans bruit. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte. Puis il eut un silence, comme si l'autre restait là. Émile remonta la couverture sous son nez, en faisant semblant de dormir. Puis, il entendit un petit bruit. On jouait avec la poignée. Paralysé, le garçon ouvrit les yeux, le regard rivé sur la porte. Il réalisait qu'il était seul, dans l'appartement. Le seul rayon de lumière provenait de l'extérieur Puis il eut un bruit d'un objet qu'on dépose et Émile entendit qu'on glissait une feuille, sous la porte. Le garçon attendit, sans bouger. De l'autre côté de la porte, l'intrus semblait immobile. Le garçon retint son souffle. Puis, il attendit les pas quitter le pas de leur porte et se diriger vers celle du voisin. Il entendit la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les étouffements habituels du voisin. Émile ressentit un soulagement immense. Ce n'était que leur voisin. Il n'était pas seul. Prudemment, sans faire de bruit, l'enfant se dirigea vers L'entrée et prit la feuille qu'on avait glissée, sous la porte. C'était un morceau de parchemin, plié en deux. Dans l'obscurité, le garçon voyait mal. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'écriture était tremblante, instable et écrite au crayon rouge. On avait écrit, dans un français simple.

\- Je serai toujours là. Toujours.

Émile lança un regard vers la fissure. Le vieil homme devait sans doute vouloir le rassurer. Il s'approcha discrètement de la fissure et tenta d'observer. Il ne vit rien. Émile inspira et approchant le visage de la fissure, il chuchota, le plus bas possible.

«Thank you, sir.»

Il n'entendit pas de réponse.

Le fiacre avait traversé lentement le Lower East Side en cahutant et en s'arrêtant à tout moment. Autour d'eux défilait le quartier le plus peuplé au monde. Émile restait fasciné par ces visages durs qui poussaient leurs charrettes ou leurs marchandises en les dévisageant. Il vit un garçon de son âge, en haillons, mendier et voler subtilement un pain. Le garçon se renfrogna. Il était épuisé. Une odeur nauséabonde avait envahi peu à peu leur appartement et l'empêchait de dormir. Ça devait venir de la boucherie, à côté, son père avait dit. La cravate de soie noire et son collet l'étranglait et sa veste de taffetas beige lui piquait. Son père l'avait forcé à mettre ses beaux habits. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Sans douceur. Il avait trop serré la cravate. Il s'ennuyait de Victoire. Atrocement. Il la cherchait du regard, au travers des milliers de visages qui les entouraient. Il avait vu plusieurs autres personnes noires. Il lui sembla voir une femme, au coin d'une rue qui ressemblait à Victoire mais la vitre était trop sale pour distinguer son visage, de si loin. Le garçon senti une pointe d'espoir puis d'angoisse. Était-elle retournée à la Nouvelle-Orléans comme son père le disait ? Allait-elle bien ? Le garçon baissa la tête, serra le rebords de son petit haut-de-forme qui l'embarrassait et décocha un regard à ses parents qui restaient silencieux, chacun de leur côté. Sa mère avait revêtu sa plus belle robe et ses plus belles fourrures. Son père était en habit. Cela faisait étrange de se le voir sans son haut-de-forme. Enfin le fiacre parvint dans un quartier un peu plus huppé. Sans doute un quartier oû ils auraient pu habiter. Le fiacre longea une allée de chênes et un par cet finit par s'arrêter au coin de la rue Broadway. On entendit la voix grommelante du cocher, à l'extérieur

\- Park Theater, sir.

Devant eux s'élevait un bâtiment carré de quelques étages seulement, somme toute assez simple, au coin de la rue, flanqué par un édifice plus imposant. Le portique était triangulaire et trop ornementé. Un portier les acceuilli et les fit entrer dans un hall baroque, garni de moulures de bois dorées par centaines. On était en fin d'après-midi et le prochain spectacle ne serait pas avant 20 heures. Le hal était vide. On entendait, derrière, les clameurs des machinistes et des danseuses qui répétaient une dernière fois. Un vaudeville institulé _Divorçons_. Émile ressentit un soulagement immense d'entendre enfin sa langue natale. Le personnel les regardaient à peine, trop occupés dans leurs tâches, comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Émile jeta un regard à l'énorme lustre moderne, électrique qui surplombait le Hall du théatre. Ils attendirent au moins une demie-heure avant que le majordome d'Abbey viennent les appeler. Ils montèrent un des escalier, à la gauche jusqu'au dernier étage. Le tapis rouge était spendide et les moulures dorées toujours présentes. Le majordome les fit entrer dans un bureau immense qui aurait pu contenir une salle de ballet entière. Les murs, bordés d'acajou étaient recouverts de tableaux de toutes sortes, montrant des ballerines et des chanteuses dans un style qu'Émile avait rarement vu. Au fond de la piece, un large bureau d'acajou avait été placé et derrière, assis le dos bien droit, attendait un homme un peu rondouillard, d'un physique des plus ordinaire. Il était à peine plus agé que son père. Sa moustache, longue et raide lui tombait sur les lèvres, bien qu'il ne cessait de la lisser. Il jaugea le couple d'un œil critique, voir méfiant et scruta un long moment la jeune chanteuse, d'un air songeur. Il posa son cigare sur un cendrier déjà plein et se leva de son bureau, sans s'avancer vers eux. Il leur fit courtoisement signe de s'asseoir devant lui et son visage se plissa dans un sourire affable, en jeta un coup d'œil froid u garçon. Puis, lorsque le couple fut installé, il rattrappa son cigare et en tira une longue bouffée, qu'il fit planer devant lui. Il n'en offrit pas au père d'Émile. Son visage devint sombre et il se pencha sur son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui en plantant son regard dans celui du Vicomte. Henry Eugène Abbey n'avait ni la patience, ni le temps de faire plus de présentations.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce télégramme que j'ai reçu il y a 10 jours, Monsieur de Chagny ?  
Et cette menace de tout divulguer aux journaux ?

L'homme jeta devant un eux un télégramme, comme on rejette une facture excessive. Abbey se cala dans son siège. Le Vicomte plaça devant le cartable de cuir contenant le contrat devant l'homme d'affaires, en soutenant son regard. Abbey, prit sechement le cartable et examina son contenu dans un silence lourd, en machonna son cigare. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta le cartable devant lui, avec dégoût.

\- Je n'ai jamais signé un tel contrat, Chagny.

Le Vicomte posa ses yeux sur le cartable ouvert, ses traits se durcirent et il pointa la liasse de feuille, sur le bureau .

\- Mais c'est bien la signature de votre associé, Frederich Strauss ?

Abbey, soupira, impatient, et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Il l'observa un instant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu et se leva de son bureau pour faire les cent pas autour du couple.

\- Oui, c'est bien sa signature. Mais c'est un faux, Chagny. Un faux. Vous comprendrez ma réaction quand j'ai reçu ce télégramme, Chagny. J'ai failli appeler la Police et vous faire arrêter. Mais je voulais voir ce que vous aviez à raconter. Et je voulais revoir Mademoiselle Daaé, bien que je pensais tomber devant une caricature.

Abbey, alla vers un mur, derrière lui ou s'affichait diverses photographies. Il prit un cadre et le tendit plus doucement au Vicomte. La photographie, en sépia devait dater d'une dizaine d'années. Elle représentait Abbey, plus jeune, beaucoup plus mince, radieux, un ciseau à la main, faisant mine de couper un ruban devant son nouveau théatre. À côté de lui, à gauche, une main sur l'épaule du nouveau propriétaire, tout aussi radieux, se tenait un jeune homme de très grande taille, le visage carré, le teint pâle et les yeux clairs. Une toison bouclée lui servait de barbe et son crâne était déjà bien dégarni. Abbey scruta la réaction du Vicomte qui complètement déboussolé, regardait la photo avec un air horrifié. Il baffouilla une ou deux réponses qui demeurèrent inintelligibles. Christine, elle, regardait froidement Abbey, la tête droites, les lèvres pincées. Émile jeta un coup d'œil et regarda la photographie puis l'homme d'affaires, perplexe. Même plus jeune, ce n'était pas Monsieur Strauss qui était sur la photo.

\- Je gères seul mes affaires et Frederich n'était pas officiellement mon associé. C'est le beau-frère de ma femme et je trouvais qu'il avait du talent. J'ai envoyé Frederich à Londres et à Paris, au mois de Septembre pour nous dénicher des artistes, pour mousser le succès du Metropolitan Opera House. Et pour ici, bien sûr. Frederich devait s'occuper de la direction ici, si je partais pour le MET. Mais la police londonienne a retrouvé son corps dans un immeuble abandonné, au début du mois d'Octobre. Il est mort d'une balle en pleine tronche. La police dit qu'il fréquentait un peu trop les tables de jeu et qu'il aurait tout dépensé ce que je lui avais donné. It's bullshit, if you want to know. Je me suis renseigné sur vous, Chagny. C'aurait plus été votre genre. Pas celui de Frederich. Votre contrat a été signé en mi-novembre, Chagny. Là, c'est écrit juste là. Vous voulez voir le certificat de décès de Frederich ?

L'homme d'affaires soupira bruyamment et se rassit comme une masse sur sa chaise en regardant d'un air maussade le couple et leur enfant. Il reposa son cigare encore rougeoyant dans le cendrier et se pencha sur son bureau. La chaise grinça.

\- Ce télégramme, Chagny, vous auriez dû me l'envoyer avant de venir ici, à New York. Goddammit ! À quoi avez-vous pensé ?

Abbey resta un moment silencieux, le regard posé sur la photographie, devant lui et son regard triste se posa sur Christine et il déglutit, en s'adressant doucement à elle, avec une pointe de regret. Il eut soudain l'air ému et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Vous savez, Madame, j'étais là, en 1872, à votre première représentation de Faust, au théâtre Le Pelletier. J'étais en voyage d'affaires à Paris. Le livret mettait en vedette la Carlotta et j'étais excité de la voir, ce soir-là. On parlait de sa voix comme d'une pure merveille technique. Et puis, vous êtes apparue sur scène. Vous n'étiez pas une pure merveille technique. Vous étiez l'Art, avec un grand A et toute l'émotion qui va avec. J'ai entendu la salle huer lorsque vous êtes apparue et se taire lorsque vous vous êtes mise à chanter. Votre voix a semblé transcender l'univers, ce soir-là, Mademoiselle Daaé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous davez défié la nature humaine. Malgré le machiniste qu'on a retrouvé suicidé sur scène. Malgré la syncope des ballerines. Vous nous avez fait oublié ça. Il n'y avait que votre voix. Plus jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle sensation. Plus jamais.

Abbey fit une pause et tira une autre bouffée de son cigare, silencieux. Un voile de fumée envahit la pièce.

\- Je suivais de loin votre carrière. Même d'ici, à New York. J'ai entendu les rumeurs, vous savez.

Votre enlèvement par le Comte, le frère de votre mari, le soir même de l'incendie du Théâtre le Pelletier. Le meurtre de celui-ci. Votre fuite avortée pour la Suède pour fuir la justice. Votre retour à Paris. Le procès. La culpabilité non-prouvée de votre mari. Même ces ridicules histoires sur cet esprit qui hantait les sous-sols du théâtre. Tout ça. J'aurais pu faire un vaudeville avec tout ça. Moi, je m'en foutais. J'entendais encore Marguerite, durant cette représentation de Faust.

Raoul se leva et voulut protester et lui demander de se taire, en pointant Émile mais Abbey l'arrêta d'un geste autoritaire. Raoul se rassit en silence. Émile, les mains crispées sur sa veste, dévisageant son père et sa mère avec horreur. Il revoyait le portrait du Comte, là-haut, à l'étage. Il entendait encore son père parler de sa rancœur envers son frère, là, dans la pièce abandonnée. Il se tourna, alarmé, vers l'homme d'affaires. Abbey s'éclaircit la gorge, de plus en plus amer.

\- Vous êtes disparue de la scène pendant un an. ( Il pointa Émile d'un air indulgent. ) Et puis, vous êtes revenue. De petits rôles sans importance. Parce que la bourgeoisie française n'avait pas encore oublié, je présume. Et puis on vous a redonné votre chance. Et vous l'avez perdue.

Raoul se redressa à demi, le visage crispé, les lèvres retroussées et dents sorties et gronda à voix basse, pointant Christine. Émile voyait les perle de sueur couler, dans la lumière du crépuscule, sur le front de son père. Il serra son haut-de-forme contre lui et voulut prendre la main de sa mère. Mais celle-ci demeurait pétrifiée et regardait droit devant elle, derrière Abbey comme si elle voyait quelqu'un que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

\- Elle était enceinte, Abbey. Enceinte. De six mois. De six putain de mois. Et ils l'ont forcée à accepter ce rôle. Ils l'ont forcée à cacher sa grossesse, ils l'ont forcée à faire ces chorégraphies, ils l'ont forcée à….

\- L'ont-ils marquée au fer rouge pour qu'elle accepte ce rôle, Chagny ? Ou est-ce vous qui étiez déjà trop endetté pour la laisser refuser quoi que ce soit, malgré son état ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont forcée à hurler ces insanités, à on ne sait qui, sur la scène ? Est-ce que c'est eux qui ont répandu tout ce sang et cette espèce de monstruosité difforme, ensanglantée, sur la scène ? Ça a fait les journaux à potins de l'époque. Bloody Marguerite. Même ici, à New York, vous savez ? Et encore, j'ai eu vent d'un autre article dans l' _Époque_ ce novembre-ci. Un simple fait divers, ici, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment la musique.

Abbey croisa les mains, les coudes sur son bureau, les yeux dirigés vers Christine d'un air navré.

\- Vous savez que la première représentation du Metropolitan Opera House Company, du moins… quand il sera bâti, sera Faust ? Les Rockfellers adorent Faust. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure cantatrice. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de solide. Nilsson ne sait chanter que ca. Faust. Et seulement Faust. Et elle est moins belle que vous, Mademoiselle Daaé. Je vous vois ici, assise à mon bureau et je revois encore cette nymphe qui a perdu conscience sur scène, après avoir donné une performance inimaginable. Votre beauté fragile enlèverait le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Même du Diable. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de solide, pour cette inauguration. Le contrat avec Nilsson est déjà signé, de toute façon. J'attendais votre visite pour en faire part à la presse.

Abbey se leva de son siège, lissa sa veste de velours verte sur son ventre, regarda sa montre et leur indiqua, d'un geste de la main, la sortie.

\- Je suis certain que the _Academy_ sera interessé par votre talent, Madame de Chagny. Vous pourrez sans doute y trouver une place, puisque Nilsson n'y sera plus. J'espère que vous m'excuserez de vous avoir devancé, mon cher Vicomte, je crois qu'un ou deux journalistes vous attendent à l'entrée, pour écouter votre version des faits. Ainsi qu'un inspecteur de police, je crois. Il n'y a rien comme un scandale pour faire mousser les affaires.

Le flash des caméras avaient rendu Christine blême de honte et avaient capturé l'expression effrayée du garçon. Les gros titres des journaux à scandales viendraient. Un des journalistes avait demandé si Gustave était la progéniture _of the Phantom_ , puisque le Vicomte passait son temps en Afrique, à cette époque-là. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Raoul ne se jette, poings et dents, sur le pauvre diable. Le policier les avaient conduit au poste et avait pris leur déposition. Un des inspecteurs avait emmené le Vicomte à part pour le questionner. Émile vit son père, escorté par deux policiers disparaître dans une pièce. Sa mère restait digne et droite devant les policiers qui la pointaient du doigt d'un air goguenard.

Un jeune policier s'approcha d'eux et se présenta et offrit un verre d'eau à la jeune femme. Le sergent O'Reilly ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans mais il n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour Christine. Il tenta de plaisanter mais se buta à un mur. Émile lui sourit tristement et le policier lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha et lui raconta comment sa famille était arrivé à New York lorsqu'il avait son âge. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

Le policier sourit à Christine et s'approcha d'elle en jetant des coup d'œil nerveux à ses collègues. Il baissa la voix, mal à l'aise.

\- Listen… For what happened to you, I heard your husband earlier… that guy who stole all your money … We… the Police won't be able to do much but… I probably know someone who can help you, sh… they're good. And for the money… Rivers won't mind, I think.

Emile voulu vérifier dans son dictionnaire mais Christine lui jeta un regard si glacial que le sergent, mal à l'aise se releva et sourit à nouveau et posa timidement une carte de visite, près de Christine.

\- Your husband will be back soon, It… shouldn't be long. If you need me, you know where to find me, kid.

Raoul revint, deux heures plus tard, avec la mine basse. Abbey avait abandonné sa charge pour extorsion et on avait prit la leur pour fraude contre un Strauss qui n'existait plus. On leur avait demandé de ne pas quitter la ville, sous aucun prétexte. On attendait de trouver l'homme dont ils parlaient et on insista pour qu'ils sachent qu'on tenait Raoul à l'œil, pour le meurtre de Frederich Strauss. On les laissa partir.

Il devait être 20h. Le soir était déjà tombé et il avait commencé à neiger. On leur fit appeler un fiacre qui devait les emmener à Orchard street, là ou ils logeaient. Sa mère regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre. Elle ne cessait de chuchoter la même chose.

« C'est LUI, Raoul. C'est LUI qui nous a fait venir ici. IL a tout planifié. IL va m'emmner avec lui pour de bon, cette fois.»

Raoul restait silencieux, la main de sa femme dans la sienne et lança un regard averti à son fils. La crise n'allait pas tarder. Émile se blottit contre la paroi du fiacre. Mais Christine restait immobile, à répeter sans cesse la même phrase, comme en état de choc.

Puis, soudain, sur Broadway, en face de la 39th street, la mère d'Émile fit arrêter le fiacre. Elle descendit, malgré les hurlements de son mari. Raoul essaya de la rattraper et se retourna vers son fils, les sourcils froncé, avec une expression angoissée en le menacant du doigt.

\- Tu restes ici, Émile. Je reviens avec ta mère.

Et il laissa Émile seul, dans le fiacre. Leurs cris résonnèrent au coin de la rue et s'évaporèrent. Il entendit son père appeler sa femme. Maintes fois. Christine. Christine. C'est tout ce qu'Émile pouvait entendre. Puis, même le son de la voix de son père se perdit dans la foule. Les minutes passèrent. Émile scruta dans les vitres sales du fiacre mais ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que les passants. Puis, il entendit le cocher descendre du fiacre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le cocher lui fit signe de sortir du fiacre.

\- Get out. I've enough wasted my time. GET OUT or I call the cops !

Il empoigna le garçon et le força à descendre sans douceur et l'éloigna du fiacre en le manaçant de sa cravache. Terrifié, le garçon lançait des regards autour de lui, cherchant des yeux ses parents mais il ne les voyait pas. Les passants choqués, s'arrêtèrent un instant pour Le cocher remonta et le fiacre quitta la place, laissant le garçon seul au coin de la rue. Devant lui s'élevait un énorme chantier qui devait faire tout bloc, derrière de piètres pallissades, se trouvait les fondations du Metropolitan Opera House. Les passants, impatients de rentrer chez eux, ignoraient l'enfant et le bousculaient. Complètement, angoissé, Émile avançait sur la rue en cherchant du regard ses parents. De l'autre côté de la rue, il crut voir son père qui se querellait avec une femme. Il faisait sombre et La neige l'empêchait de bien voir mais il lui sembla reconnaître la chevelure blonde de son père. Il voulu crier mais comme à l'habitude, aucun son ne sorti. Il fit un pas téméraire pour traverser mais une calèche lui barra le passage. Il vit l'homme, de l'autre côté de la rue sembla lui faire signe d'attendre. Impatient, l'enfant frissonna et bougea les orteils. Il commençait à avoir froid et ses pieds étaient mouillés. La gorge lui serrait comme jamais et il voulu se mettre à pleurer.

Puis, au loin, il entendit l'air. Le même air de violon que la veille, dans la ruelle de son édifice. Étonné, le garçon fit un pas et reconnut vaguement la silhouette maigre, dans l'ombre des pallissades qui entourait le futur Opéra. Il lança un regard vers le couple, de l'autre côté de la rue et inspira fort. Discrètement, il s'approcha des palissades. Peut-être que le mendiant lui permettrait de jouer un air ? Juste un air ? Il s'approcha de la silhouette qui continuait son chemin, dans l'ombre mais l'autre ne semblait pas le voir. Il marchait en jouant, comme exalté et il était entré dans le chantier, par une brèche. Émile se faufila et baissa la tête pour entrer dans le chantier, poussé par la curiosité. Suivant le mendiant, il s'était trop éloigné du coin de la rue. Devant eux, le chantier était désert, recouvert d'une fine neige. Devant lui se creusait un trou gigantesque. Le garçon faillit trébucher et son haut-de-forme, roula dans la neige. Il tenta de l'attraper mais le chapeau tomba dans les fondations. Son père allait être furieux. Émile s'arrêta un instant, hésitant. Le violon continuait toujours, entre les pierres, les poutres mais Émile avait perdu de vue le mendiant. Puis, il entendit des pierres s'effondrer et des coups et il eut un cri d'homme. Un râlement. D'autres coups. Puis plus rien. Il s'avança prudemment, de plus en plus inquiet. Juste à côté de lui, il ne voyait qu'un énorme gouffre rempli de débris. La neige crissait sur ses pieds. Ses doigts, gelés, commençaient à lui faire mal. Puis, il sentit quelque chose s'écraser, sous sa semelle. Il baissa la tête pour regarder. Sous son pied une paire de lunettes rondes dorées, tordues et brisées. Il avança encore. Une forme noire gisait, dans la neige, entre les éboulis. Le mendiant. Le garçon voulut courir vers lui, pour l'aider et s'arrêta net à la vue de la flaque gluante qui grandissait dans la neige. Émile ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage mais le reconnut. Il recula et vomit. Une partie du visage de l'homme avait été réduite à une masse informe de chairs. L'autre le regardait avec une expression d'horreur infinie.

 **É** mile eut peur et voulut repartir pour demander de l'aide lorsqu'il entendit la neige crisser derrière lui. Le garçon se retourna et émit un hoquet de surprise,. Il voulut parler mais seule une plainte sortit de sa gorge. Le garçon tenta de se reculer et trébucha sur le corps inerte. Il tenta de se relever et de s'éloigner, en reculant mais glissa sur la glace. Il sentait le cadavre sous lui et le sang poisseux, sous ses doigts. Il leva un regard implorant vers la silhouette, en face de lui. Mais il était trop tard.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'en vient? Comment trouvez-vous les personnages, l'intrigue?_

 _Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire et j'ai besoin de VOUS pour l'améliorer!_

 _Merci beaucoup!_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les clients

**New York,**

 **Janvier 1883**

 **Acte II : Rivers**

 **Chapitre V**

Ce n'est pas facile, d'essayer de réparer une porte brisée quand on saigne du nez, laissez-moi vous le dire. J'imagine que je devais avoir une mine affreuse, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ce soir-là. Quand les sbires de Bennett venaient chercher son fric, ils n'y allaient jamais de main morte. Cette fois-ci, ils s'y sont mis à deux. J'imagine que Bennett n'avait pas apprécié que je casse le dentier d'un de ses mecs, la dernière fois. J'étais quand même trois mois en retard, sur le loyer du bureau. Je m'en étais sorti avec un œil au beurre noir et avoir un mouchoir rougi de sang, ce coup-ci et une promesse de payer d'ici trois jours. Mais un des types aurait le bras dans le plâtre. N'empêche que j'avais besoin de clients. Et de bons clients, cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient réussi à déchausser la poignée, ces salauds. J'étais là, à essayer de réparer ma poignée avec le tournevis glissant dans une main et le mouchoir dans l'autre, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, comme ça. Le type avait enlevé son haut-de-forme et tenait sa femme par les épaules. Ils montaient les marches qui menaient à mon bureau comme on entre dans le Musée des horreurs de Tussaud, tiens. Avec une mine hésitante qui n'attend que la première excuse pour faire demi-tour. Il faut dire que l'immeuble était plutôt ordinaire, voire un peu crade. Pas le type d'immeuble bien ou s'établierait un détective chargé de vous retrouver le riche amant de votre femme, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'avais réussi à faire quelque chose de sympa avec le bureau. Avant que ces types ne viennent foutre la merde. Il y avait du verre partout. Je plissai un peu les yeux, malgré la douleur à l'œil gauche. Le type qui venait d'arriver avait un bel habit mais il était froissé. C'était un fichu bel homme. Grand. Mince. Blond, les yeux bleus. Mais le Prince Charmant semblait avoir ses petits vices cachés. La femme quant à elle était d'une beauté remarquable. De beaux habits passé mode depuis quelques années. Les cheveux châtains peignés en boucles un peu désordonnées, cachées sous un grand chapeau, le teint très clair, trop peut-être. Un très joli cou. Long et gracile comme celui d'un cygne. Son gant droit était taché et un peu déchiré. Ils me disaient tous les deux quelque chose. Ils avançaient dignement, comme pour cacher leurs cernes et leur mine angoissée. Ils avait tous les deux les yeux rougis mais vraisemblablement pour différentes raisons. L'homme avait des mouvements lents, saccadés et lourds comme si le simple fait de bouger était un calvaire et la femme se cachait le visage derrière son mouchoir, les épaules affaissées de chagrin. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, avec mon air blême et mon œil à moitié fermé, la femme poussa un cri et fit mine de vouloir partir. Son mari la soutena en me dévisageant et tenta de la rassurer. Ils avancèrent, circonspects. L'homme sortit une carte de sa poche et la lu à voix basse, en plissant des yeux, deux fois avant de me lancer un regard soupconneux.

\- Matt Rivers ?

Il me regardait, incrédule, ma carte de visite à la main.

« We… Are we at Matt River's office ? We… we need to speak to him.»

Il semblait de plus en plus méfiant. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il était dans une farce sinistre. Sa voix était fatiguée et rauque. Il avait un excellent anglais mais l'accent français était flagrant. J'eus un petit sourire nostalgique.

\- Sergent… Sergent O'Reilly told us that we could find him at this address.

J'ai dû lâcher un soupir excédé, je crois.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'O'Reilly me réfèrait ce type de clients. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le démmerdais, ce petit sergent. Il m'en devait quelques unes. Ce petit con d'irlandais, fraîchement promu, malgré ses origines, jouait à secourir la belle Veuve et l'Orphelin. Et quelle veuve, ce coup-ci ! Non, ce n'étaient pas les clients riches que j'attendais. Mais à voir leurs têtes, on serait sorti d'ici en 20 minutes. Et je pourrais ranger mon bureau et aller boire un verre. Dieu que j'avais besoin d'un verre. Le plus fort possible.

Je leur souris le plus chaleureusement possible. La femme porta sa main à son visage en me dévisageant. J'étais habitué, après tout ce temps.

Ça me prit une ou deux minutes pour déblayer le sofa, ramasser les papiers éparpillés et les cacher dans le cagibi qui me servait de chambre à coucher. Le couple me regardait d'un air confus. J'aurais fait la même chose qu'eux, à l'époque. La pièce qui me servait de bureau était sans dessus dessous. J'allais faire le tri plus tard. J'allumai la lampe à l'huile. Mon bureau était petit mais confortable. Même en plein Lower East Side, j'avais gardé certaines inclinaisons d'enfant de riche, je présume. J'avais choisi le mobilier avec soin. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était confortable, chaleureux et pratique. Mon père m'avait expliqué des dizaines et des dizaines de fois l'importance des petites choses réconfortantes du quotidien, quand venait le temps d'aborder le côté obscur de la nature humaine. Je les fis asseoir sur le sofa. La femme, les yeux aggrandis d'horreur me dévisageait toujours. Je lissai mes cheveux, tirai sur mes bretelles et enfilai ma veste que j'avais enlevé, pour ne pas trop la salir. et passa la main sur la joue gauche avant de m'asseoir derrière le meuble massif qui me servait de bureau. Je la laissai regarder, sans broncher. Ma cicatrice faisait toujours cet effet-là. On m'avait donné deux grands coups de couteau, des années plus tôt. Un pour m'élargir le sourire, l'autre pour l'éteindre à jamais. Ça me convenait. Je n'avais de toute façon plus besoin de sourire autant. L'homme insista, de plus en plus nerveux, en regardant autour de lui, comme si le justicier tant espéré allait finir par entrer par la porte défoncée. Il me parla doucement, comme on parle à quelqu'un d'un peu sot qu'on ne veut pas froisser. Ou à une femme qui n'est pas à sa place. Je soutenai son regard, en silence, les mains croisées sur le bureau. Puis, il a plissé les yeux, avec un pli de dégoût résigné dans la bouche. Il a semblé se liquifier sur le dossier de la siège et il a prit la main de sa femme. Pour se réconforter sans doute. Elle me dévisageait toujours, très pâle. J'ai cru un moment qu'elle allait défaillir. Mais non. Elle me regardait avec ses grand yeux gris, cernés, sans ciller. Pendant un instant, j'eus la forte impression que je lui rappelais quelqu'un. Je crus voir un mélange de haine et de compassion, dans ses yeux embués. Mon dieu qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. L'homme finit par briser le silence en pointant mon œil au beurre noir, la pièce et la porte, d'un air agressif.

\- But what the hell is going on, here ?

Tout en gardant mon calme, je continuai à le regarder patiemment, sans bouger, de mon œil encore valide.

\- Et puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau, Monsieur… ?

L'homme me regarda surpris d'entendre que je parlais français. Il demeura un peu confus, surement à essayer de définir mon accent. Mais il finit par abdiquer.

\- Raoul de Chagny et voici ma femme Christine, Christine de Chagny.

La femme ne dit pas un mot. Je m'adossais dans mon fauteuil en haussant les sourcils, d'un air un peu soucieux. Voilà. Je les replaçais. L'ancienne chanteuse d'Opéra, victime d'une histoire de fraude au Abbey's Park Theater, juste avant que celui-ci ne parte en fumée, la veille de Noêl. Un cigare mal éteint, selon les journaux.

Je ne connaissais rien, en musique. Et pas grand chose au théâtre. Mais j'avais quelques contacts qui m'avaient parlé de l'affaire dans des termes peu recommandables. C'était arrivé deux semaines plus tôt. Un élan de douleur me fit faire la grimace. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me masser l'œil. Ces gens-là voulaient que je leur retrouve leur pognon qui était sans doute disparu depuis plus d'un mois. Ils n'avaient plus un _cent_. Pour parer mon désarroi, je me levai et remassai mon étui à cigarettes, sur la tablette de la bibliothèque. Je l'ouvris. Il m'en restait quatre. Je fermai un peu les yeux et leur montra l'étui ouvert. Madame de Chagny avait détourné le regard et Raoul refusa poliment, d'un air fatigué. Soulagé, je m'en allumai une que j'aspirai goulûment. Je me rassis et expirai. J'avais soif. Je decidai de couper court.

\- J'ai entendu parler de votre affaire, Monsieur Chagny. Après un tel délai, il est difficile de prouver…

\- Mon fils. Ils ont enlevé mon fils.

Il regarda un moment la main de sa femme dans la sienne, en fixant l'anneau d'or qu'elle portait au doigt. Il la serra et fouilla sous sa redingote. Il sortit un cliché plié en quatre qu'il déposa sur mon bureau, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Nerveusement, je tirai sur ma cigarette et je dépliai la photographie pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Un gosse, d'environs 8 ou 9 ans, avec ses habits du dimanche, se tenait docilement, avec une pose classique, avec ce qui semblait être une ardoise à la main l'autre, gantée, sur la rampe d'un hôtel de style européen. Il avait le visage mince et les pommettes hautes de sa mère. Et son teint clair presque livide. Ses cheveux et ses yeux semblaient beaucoup plus sombres que ceux de ses parents et une mignonne fossette au menton. J'avais déjà vu des mômes aussi sérieux sur une photographie. On les voyaient souvent dans les journaux socialistes qui réclamaient de meilleures conditions, à juste titre, à Lower East Side. Ils avaient tous ce même regard angoissé, qui regardaient l'objectif juste un peu de côté, avec une anxiété palpable de déplaire. Je décochai un coup d'œil au père et prit une grande inspiration. Je voulus lui remettre le cliché, il me fit signe de la main et secoua la tête, le regard baissé.

\- Vous en aurez besoin.

Je ressentis un malaise de plus en plus grandissant. J'avais la gorge sèche. Les journaux n'avaient pas parlé de ca. On avait évoqué les dettes du type et son déoart sur un coup de tête, mais pas ça. Je me permis de détailler ouvertement les parents affligés. Le type avait encore la gueule de bois et se frottait sans cesse la narine droite. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un prompt au sautes d'humeur et à l'impulsivité. Bien que son humeur maussade devait être sans doute causé par le manque de cocaîne, il paraissait vraiment inquiet. Sa femme semblait absente. Elle tortillait son mouchoir de sa main droite en regardant droit devant elle, comme si je n'existais plus. Elle avait l'air épuisé et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle semblait avoir vécu un choc nerveux important. Ils semblaient sincèrement angoissés, pour leur rejeton. Mais je pouvais déjà énumérer un tas de raisons pourquoi leur gosse manquait à l'appel. Je soupirai. Ça n'allait pas être joli. Oh que non. Il pouvait aller se faire voir, O'Reilly.

\- Enlevé ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Il est disparu quand ?

De Chagny eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il se frotta le nez, pour la énième fois et chercha du soutien chez son épouse mais elle n'y répondit pas. Il se massa les tempes avant de me répondre, en murmurant.

\- Nous… nous sommes disputés, en revenant du poste de police. Le soir du 23. Nous… nous sommes sortis du fiacre pour épargner cela à au petit et… et quand nous sommes revenus…le fiacre n'était plus là et mon fils avait disparu. Il.. il n'était plus là.

Je m'appuyai la tête contre la main gauche. J'avais hâte d'en finir. Un gosse disparu, dans la sombre et turbulente Manhattan, la veille de Noêl. Je me rappelai qu'on venait de traduire Dickens, l'année dernière ou plutôt l'année d'avant. On était déjà le 10 janvier. Deux bonnes semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées, en effaçant les traces. Je masquais mal mon malaise.

\- Et la police ? Vous êtes allés les voir, quand même. Ils disent quoi ? On a retrouvé le conducteur du fiacre ?

Le visage de l'homme s'empourpra, contrastant avec le bleu de ses yeux et ses traits devinrent noirs de colère. Il se leva du sofa comme si un ressort avait lâché et s'avança vers mon bureau. Il avait du mal à articuler tellement il semblait se contenir de détruire ce qui restait de mon bureau. Scandalisé, il me postillonna sa rage dessus.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé, oui. Ils disent qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans et que c'était son droit de quitter les lieux puisque nous n'avions n'avait pas été payé d'avance. Il a laissé mon fils, MON FILS là, en pleine rue. EN PLEINE RUE ! Ils disent que c'est une fugue. Vous vous imaginez ? Un garçon de huit ans. UNE FUGUE. UNE PUTAIN DE FUGUE !

Il jeta violemment un morceau de papier sur le bureau. Sa femme sursauta mais me transperça du regard, plus attentive que jamais. Je remarquai que c'était du papier luxueux. Un des bords avaient été déchirés, comme si on avait prélevé la page d'un journal intime. Mais l'écriture, hésitante, écrite en caractère bâton et non attachée, à l'encre rouge me conffirmait ce que je savais déjà. «Je serai toujours là». Ça ressemblait aux adieux d'un enfant qui se prépare à faire une grave bêtise. Je gardai le silence, comme au commencement. Moi aussi, j'aurais penché pour la fugue. Ce n'était pas le premier de son âge à faire ça. Ou alors, un bon ou un mauvais samaritain était arrivé et l'enfant l'avait suivi. À son âge, si on m'avait planté dans la rue, comme ça, j'aurais suivi n'importe qui, surtout si j'étais assez désespéré . Le type semblait oublier que dans ces quartiers-ci, l'enfance n'existait pas. Il s'essoufla, ses épaules tombèrentet leva les yeux au plafond, pour essayer de cacher son découragement. Toujours debout, il fit quelques pas dans mon bureau et plongea le regard sur la carte de Manhattan. Il pointa un point d'un geste las.

\- C'était au coin de la 39e et de Broadway. C'est là que le conducteur l'a abandonné. C'est là. Ils… La police a trouvé le chapeau de mon fils, dans le chantier, juste en face. Il faut… Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

Je relevai d'un hochement de tête la sinistre ironie. Je déposai mon mégot dans le cendrier et je pris mon cahier de notes et fit semblant de noter le nom du conducteur et notai plutot le contact que j'avais au New York Juvenile Asylum. Si l'enfant pouvait être trouvé, c'était là. Pas ailleurs. Délicatement, je déchirai la feuille bien droite et la posa discrètement sur le rebord du bureau. Pendant une minute, je me sentis coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'en couterait d'aller faire y un tour, dans le nord de la ville et interroger Maud et les gosses, voir s'ils n'auraient pas vu ce gamin, errer dans les rues ? La police était surement allé voir là mais elle n'aurait pas interrogé les gamins. Qu'aurais-je à perdre ? Je soupirai. C'était pour ça qu'O'Reilly me référait ce type de client. Et c'était pour ça que Bennett fracassait ma demeure et me refaisait faire le portrait.

\- Émile… c'est ça, Émile ? Il ne vous a pas parlé de souci ? Peut-être à sa mère ? Vous a –t-il dit des trucs étranges ? Avez-vous reçu une demande de rançon, Monsieur de Chagny … une demande de remboursement, en échange de votre fils? Ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines. On doit déjà vous avoir contacté, non ? En échange du dette de jeu impayée ? Écoutez…

\- ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC MES DETTES. RIEN. ON CHERCHE À NOUS FAIRE DU MAL, À MOI ET À MA FEMME, VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ? MAIS VOUS NE M'ÉCOUTEZ PAS. EMILE EST MUET. UN GOSSE DE 8 ANS, MUET ! INCAPABLE DE PARLER ! ET LÀ, IL EST EN DANGER ! ON VEUT NOTRE PEAU, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! ON CHERCHE À AVOIR NOTRE PEAU ! VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ, VOUS…

Il hurlait à présent. J'entendis la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et un pas de femme, dans le couloir. Les pas s'arrêtèrent un moment, probablement alarmés par les cris du type et reprendre, avec hésitation, trop lentement vers l'escalier. Je fermai quelques secondes mon œil valide et ressenti encore un élancement à la tête. La locataire porterait plainte, je le sentais. J'avais assez d'emmerdes avec Bennett comme ca. Je frappai du poing le bureau, en avertissement. Il s'arrêta net et me regarda, surpris. La jeune femme à ses côté se leva du sofa et fit un pas vers moi. Je restai sur ma chaise, en les fixant, avec toute l'empathie possible, dans un foutoir pareil.

\- Écoutez, Monsieur de Chagny. Je ne suis pas là pour vous escroquer, moi. Je lis les journaux comme tout le monde. C'est mon job de porter attention aux faits divers. J'ai entendu parler de la fraude, du vol des bijoux… de votre situation, d'accord, pas de votre gamin mais… de votre _situation_.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ça allait être dégueulasse.

« Émile a disparu depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines, Monsieur Chagny, en plein cœur de New York. La ville la plus peuplée au monde, en ce moment. Seulement retrouver des témoins de l'incident prendra des jours, voire des semaines, si il y en a. Or… il y a peu de chances que je puisse le retrouver. Les pistes se sont effacées, depuis ce temps là. Et je crois aussi qu'il s'agit d'une fugue, comme la police, Monsieur de Chagny. Tout est là. Même le mot. La police le retrouvera. Elle finira par le retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et nous savons tous les deux les difficultés que vous affrontez, en ce moment. Engager un détective vous emmènera plus d'angoisse, de déceptions et de dettes que cela vous rammènera votre fils. O'Reilly vous a t-il parlé de mes honoraires, Monsieur de Chagny ? C'est 15 dollars par semaine. On sait, tous les deux, que vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. On sait, tous les deux, que d'accepter votre cas, ce serait vous escroquer, dans la situation ou vous vous trouvez, en ce moment. Il faut que vous compreniez… »

\- Mais quel genre de MONSTRE êtes-vous ?

L'homme se retourna en même temps que moi vers sa femme. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. J'avais eu l'impression, pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'elle était derrière moi. Sa voix. Bon dieu, elle avait une de ces voix. Cristalline, à la fois fragile et dure. Et fière. Le genre de voix qui vous brise une volonté. Nous restâmes silencieux, moi et son époux. Elle s'approchait de moi, en m'enveloppant dans ses grands yeux gris. Je restais pétrifié. Elle continuait d'avancer, en levant la main vers moi

\- C'est un monstre comme vous qui a enlevé mon fils. C'est un monstre comme vous qui va le retouver. Un monstre comme vous. Mon fils est dans les mains d'un monstre comme vous.

\- Christine, PITIÉ. Pas ici. CE N'EST PAS _LUI_ ! ARRÊTES CE PUTAIN DE DÉLIRE! C'EST STRAUSS QUI A ENLEVÉ ÉMILE, STRAUSS !

L'homme avait voulu rattraper sa femme mais il était trop tard. Le regard plongé dans ses yeux gris, je senti trop tard sa main effleurer ma cicatrice. J'eus l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Un instant, j'eus l'impression que la pièce était devenue glaciale et qu'on m'enfonçait encore une fois ce couteau dans la joue. Je reculai. Je crois que j'ai du la pousser. Elle bouscula une bibliothèque et j'entendis un cadre tomber et se briser. Le cadre de mon père. Je fermai les yeux. Je baffouillai des excuses, par pur réflexe. J'étais hors de moi. Je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent. L'homme soutenait son épouse, à demie recroquevillée, en regardant, prêt à me sauter dessus. La femme me dévisageait. Je ne pouvais plus déchiffrer son expression. L'homme prit sa femme par les épaules et la força à se diriger vers la porte. Il me lança un regard meurtrier. Je le lui rendis, avec un sourire mauvais et lui tendit l'adresse du New York Juvenile Asylum.

\- Demandez Maud. Pas la peine de lui dire que vous venez de ma part.

\- Viens Christine. Il n'y a rien à attendre de ces créatures dégénérées. Elles n'ont plus rien d'humain. Partons.

Je ne les regardai même pas, quand ils quittèrent mon bureau. La porte eut un bruit sourd et je les entendis se diriger à pas rapide vers la sortie, dans le Hall. J'avais envie de leur hurler à tue-tête que moi, au moins, je ne ferais pas d'enfants muets que je laisserais seuls à eux-mêmes. Je me retins. Mais je hurlai tout de même, assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

\- N'OUBLIEZ PAS, 15$ PAR SEMAINE ! VOUS NE TROUVEREZ PAS MOINS CHER EN VILLE, JE VOUS LE GARANTIS ! AU PLAISIR DE FAIRE AFFAIRE AVEC VOUS, MONSIEUR ET MADAME DE CHAGNY!

La porte de l'immeuble claqua. J'entendis enfin la locataire dans le couloir monter l'escalier. Je baissai la tête. J'allais me pencher pour ramasser un livre lorsque je m'aperçus que les Chagny avaient oublié la photographie de leur fils sur mon bureau. Ma gorge se serra. Pauvre petit. Lourdement, je traversai la petite pièce et ramassai le cadre brisé, tombé un peu plus tôt, en sorti la photographie aux couleurs sépia et l'époussetai de ses débris de verre. Je restai là, un moment, à détailler ce visage que je connaissais par cœur. Le meilleur père au monde. Mon père. Prise à peine 6 mois avant son décès. Encore habillé de sa toge de juge. Jacques Larivière. Nos voisins, à Westmount, l'appelaient Jack Rivers. Probablement à cause de la honte d'avoir un haut dignitaire officiel francophone. Avec son grand front chauve, son gros nez, sa machoire carrée, ses larges favoris poivre et sel, ses yeux un peu en amandes, agrémenté de ses profondes pattes d'oie, ses petites lunettes et son sourire patient et bienveillant. Je jetai une autre fois un coup d'œil au garçon. Je songeai un moment que moi aussi, je ne ressemblais pas à mon père. Je ressemblais d'avantage à ma fichue mère, comme Émile. Je m'allumai une autre cigarette. Au diable le ménage, j'avais soif.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le contrat

**Chapitre VI**

J'avais aussi besoin d'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je decidai de prendre le temps de marcher. Groves Street était un petit bout de chemin plus loin. Je m'en foutais. La marche me ferait du bien. Et les rues sombres de New York ne me faisait plus peur depuis des années, à force de les parcourir. J'étais encore à Chrystie Street lorsque je sus qu'on me suivait. Des talons. Après trois ans et demi d' _affaires_ avec Bennett, je savais qu'il me ferait suivre. Et par une femme, en plus. Je connaissais le truc. Envoyer une fille surveiller pour localiser le meilleur coin pour vous entourer. Je fis quelque pas de plus vers le coin de la rue et attendit. Et je lui sautai dessus, comme par accident. La sorcière russe, plissée de partout, chambranlante qui m'accueillit me jeta sept ans de mauvais sort, certain. Je bafouillais des excuses, dans le russe rudimentaire que je connaissais, en essayant de ramasser ses provisions éparpillées. Lorsque je lui remis un navet tombé dans les égouts, elle m'injuria davantage. Une femme noire nous dévisagea, de loin, de l'autre côté de la rue, elle traversa la rue à pas rapides, en serrant avantage son sac. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et quittai Babouchka avec mes sept ans de malheur.

Je trouvai l'adresse habituelle, sur Groves Street. Je cognais fort les trois coups réglementaires et les quatre suivants beaucoup plus doucement. Ça prit un moment. Mais une paire d'yeux méfiants finit par ouvrir le judas. Roz entrouvrit la porte pour détailler ma bouille et me laissa entrer toujours un peu à contre-cœur. Comparativement au froid à l'extérieur, la pièce enfumée qui m'attendait m'accueillit comme une matrice. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, malgré le regard noir que Roz posa sur moi. Elle reprit rapidement sa conversation avec la fille à côté d'elle. Une fille rousse à l'air encore naif, vêtue d'une robe de laine simple, au teint rose, les joues pleines de tâche de rousseur. Une nouvelle, tiens. Je me dirigeai droit sur le petit bar, à droite. Au fond, sur la scène, Lily finissait son numéro, sous la musique rythmée du piano. C'était son jour de congé. Et pourtant, elle était encore là, avec ses beaux seins nus, à nous danser le cancan. Je voyais ses boucles blonde platine virevolter dans tous les sens. Je poussai un soupir et prit un tabouret au comptoir désert, en ignorant les regards effrontés des quelques habituées qui lorgnait mon profil. Polly était de service ce soir. Elle regardait la scène d'un air morne, en nettoyant ses verres. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et rajusta son tablier sur son ventre et tâta ses cheveux noirs, noyés de brillantine, avec ennui et finit par venir me voir, comme toujours.

\- Hey Matt. Jolie tronche, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, encore ?

\- Mon propriétaire trouve que je ne paie pas assez souvent le loyer. Et j'ai eu de sales clients, si tu savais…

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue inquiète en examinant mon œil enflé. Effectivement, ce ne devait pas être joli joli. Je devais ressembler à une tête de mort, j'imagine. Elle prit un linge propre et le plongea dans l'eau glacée. Elle le tordit avec application. Elle regardant Lily, avec ses petits yeux perspicaces, placés sur son visage qui aurait fait honte à la lune et me le tendit. Je le pris et l'appliqua sur mon œil, avec toute la gratitude au monde.

\- Sers-moi quelque chose de bien fort, tu veux ?

Elle astiqua un verre à bière, sans trop me regarder et le posa sur la pile.

\- Je rajoute ça à ta note de crédit alors, Matt.

Elle alla à l'ardoise, sur le mur et sous mon nom, effaça le 2.50$ pour le remplacer par un 3$, bien rond. Quelques filles me dévisagèrent. Ça commençait à ressembler au prix d'un loyer de luxe. Je rentrai les épaules, en me concentrant sur le grain du bois, sur le bar. Polly posa une bouteille de whiskey bon marché devant moi, avec un petit verre. Je remarquai une trace de doigt dedans. Avec ce que je devais, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Je me versai un verre et le but d'une traite. La chaleur remplit enfin ma gorge. Je m'en reservis presto un autre, en savourant chaque gorgée. Polly vint s'accouder au comptoir, en face de moi, son linge à la main et se pencha vers moi, en baissant le ton.

\- C'est la dernière fois, Matt. Beck m'a avertie de ne plus te faire de crédit. Là-dessus, je commence à la comprendre. Et elle fait dire que si elle te voit encore fricoter avec Lily, elle t'élargira le sourire de l'autre côté. Elle m'a dit de te dire ça. Ce sont ces mots, j'invente rien. J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Sinon, je perd mon emploi. Tu le sais. Je t'aime bien, alors fais gaffe. T'as assez d'emmerdes comme ça, mon chou.

Elle me regarda d'un air appuyé. Je soupirai et glissai 10 cents sur le comptoir. C'est tout ce qui me restait. Polly, fidèle à elle-même regagna son poste. J'ignorais ce que cette grosse truie de Beck pensait. Lily et moi, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Beck, habillée d'un habit de soirée chic était là, entourée de sa cour. Je vis Lily aller les rejoindre et passer son bras affectueusement autour des épaules corpulentes de la patronne qui lui passa le sien autour des hanches. J'en eus un peu la nausée. Mais Lily était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. Plus personne ne faisait attention à moi. Ce qui faisait mon affaire. Je continuai à siroter tranquille mon verre un bon moment, dans ma solitude. J'avais été execrable avec les Chagny, je le savais. La culpabilité me restait prise dans la gorge. Je repensais au petit, avec son air terrifié de la photo, perdu dans la jungle qu'était New York. Je repensai à la mère et à ses propos. Elle m'avait comparé à un monstre. Et effectivement, je me sentais comme un monstre, en ce moment. Un monstre incapable d'aider qui que ce soit. Encore moins ma propre personne. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Je n'étais pas capable de payer ma note de crédit. Encore moins Bennett d'ici 3 jours. Je n'avais plus de cigarettes et j'avais abandonné consciemment un enfant à son propre sort. Je me reservis un verre et jetai un coup d'œil à la bouteille. J'en avais déjà avalé le tiers en moins d'une heure. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'on me secoua rudement l'épaule. Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver devant le visage de hyène de Roz et de son air mauvais.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Ca fait trois fois que je te gueule de venir. Y a une guenon qui te demande, à la porte. T'as donné le putain de code à une guenon? T'as pensé à ce qu'on ferait si la police arrivait et voyait ça déambuler avec nous ?

Je la dévisageai un moment, dans la plus totale des confusions. Une guenon ? J'étais déjà un peu ivre et j'imaginais déjà Roz se débattre avec un singe costumé en ballerine. Puis, je me rappelai que Roz était une des personnes les plus détestables que je connaisse et qu'elle avait oublié d'oû elle venait. C'était le genre à dénigrer les noirs, les italiens et surtout les juifs en disant qu'ils nous volaient nos job alors qu'après tout, elle était aussi une immigrante irlandaise.

\- Bah, si elle a le code et qu'elle semble savoir ou elle est, tu la laisse rentrer. C'est la règle. Et si la police débarque ici…

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Lily qui se frottait sans gêne, d'un air aguicheur à sa protectrice, devant tout le monde.

« Si la police débarquerais ici, elle aurait bien d'autres raisons de tous nous arrêter, qu'une femme noire qui vient prendre un verre, crois-moi. Et… c'est pas ton job, de surveiller justement si elle débarque et de nous avertir avant que ça arrive pour qu'on puisse décamper avant ? »

Elle fit un geste obscene dans ma direction et cracha en direction de mon verre qu'elle manqua de peu.

\- C'est ça, cause toujours. Moi, je laisse pas ce genre de vermine rent …

\- Monsieur Rivers ?

Roz et moi nous nous retournâmes en même temps. J'entendis une ou deux filles, quelque part, pouffer de rire. La jeune femme s'était avancée dans la pièce enfumée, comme si de rien n'était et ignorait la videuse qui s'était mise à l'insulter avec une audace sans pareil. Je sursautai en la voyant. C'était la femme que je semblais avoir effrayée sur Chrystie Street. La nervosité se mit à me tarauder. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle devait m'avoir suivi depuis un bout et avoir saisi le code. Avait-je laissé entrer quelu'un qui appellerait la police pour mœurs indécentes ? Elle s'approchait de nous en souriant. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple débit de boisson. Comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. J'étais à la fois mortifiée et intriguée. Je devais admettre qu'au premier coup d'œil, elle me plaisait déjà. Elle était jolie. Sa robe de taffetas gris perle semblait neuve et sans être extravagante, lui aIlait à ravir. Il émanait d'elle un calme à tout épreuve. Je rougis.

Roz voulu faire signe à Beck de jeter l'intruse dehors mais d'un geste autoritaire, la patronne la renvoya à la porte et me lança un regard meurtrier en terme d'avertissement pendant que Lily qui venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence me regardait avec un air horrifié, en se pointant l'œil. Je lui fit un signe en haussant les épaules. Je règlerais ça avec elle plus tard. Je revins à la jolie étrangère. Elle observait l'ardoise avec attention et eut un petit sourire. Poliment, elle demanda à la barmaid si elle pouvait avoir un verre propre. Elle déposa 3.50$ sur le comptoir. Polly, surprise, me lança un regard de travers. Avec hésitation, elle déposa un autre petit verre devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement puis s'approcha de moi, en agitant son verre, avec un sourire complice.

\- Vous permettez que je vous en vole un peu ?

Polly et moi, nous nous regardâmes, complètement ahuries. Ce n'était pas Bennett qui envoyait cette fille à mes trousses. D'un geste confus, je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le tabouret libre, à côté de moi et remplit son verre. Elle souleva un peu sa jupe et s'assit élégamment, en me souriant chaleureusement. Elle me tendit la main.

\- Victoire Saint-Louis.

En prenant sa main délicate, je remarquai tout de suite qu'elle portait un anneau de fiançailles, au doigt. Je crois que mon cœur se serra un peu, à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Loin de là.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom, je crois.

Elle hocha la tête et porta le verre à ses lèvres et but son contenu d'une traite. Elle fit la grimace puis se pencha vers moi, en murmurant, avec un air gêné.

\- Dîtes ? Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Monsieur ou Madame ?

La question me coupa le souffle. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, comme un imbécile. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr, il suffisait de porter un pantalon et les cheveux courts pour qu'on vous prenne pour un homme. Les gens ne regardaient pas. Personne n'avait le temps de regarder, à New York. Et ça faisait parfaitement mon affaire. Je dépassais parfois certains hommes d'une tête et ma cicatrice à la joue ne donnait un air de dur à cuire alors personne ne remarquait jamais. Ou presque. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque et je faisais tout pour que ça reste ainsi. Mais j'étais née avec le corps que j'avais et même si être un homme aurait été un de mes rêves les plus fous, on était tout de même ici, assises dans ce bar ou chacune n'ignorait pas que j'étais comme elles.

\- Appelez-moi Matt. Ce sera plus simple.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et cogna son verre contre le mien. Elle sorti son sac et en sorti une enveloppe épaisse de papier brun, qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

\- D'accord Matt. Enchantée.

Elle sourit poussa discrètement l'enveloppe vers moi avec un air à demi désolé.

« Je suis venue ici pour vous transmettre toutes nos excuses, pour ce soir »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je voyais déjà la suite du dialogue, l'avis d'évinction et les menaces de Bennett, dans cette enveloppe. J'étais confuse. Cette fille venait de payer ma note de crédit et s'excusait de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Des excuses ?

Je pris l'enveloppe, la décachetai et baissai la tête pour lorgner discrètement son contenu. Je dus me retenir de ne pas m'exclamer tout haut et fixai Victoire d'un air complètement abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte. Elle me fit signe d'être plus discret et, toujours penchée, s'expliqua, le plus bas possible.

\- Oui, des excuses. Et pour vous embaucher officiellement. Il y a 150$ dans cette enveloppe. Vous pouvez compter. Je crois que c'est deux mois et demi de travail, c'est ca ?

Je baffouillai quelque chose d'inaudible. Quelque chose à propos de ma façon de faire les transactions. Qu'elle ne me devait que la moitié, pour commencer. 150 dollars ! Mais c'était une fortune ! Ou avait-elle été chercher ça ? Je lui lançai un regard sceptique et l'examinai attentivement. Certes, il y avait des gens noirs très prospères à New York depuis au moins 20 ans, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air immensément riche. Sa bague était trop simple. Son chapeau était bon marché et la semelle de ses souliers pleines de boue de la neige de New York. Elle m'avait suivie à pied. Mais bon dieu, qui était cette fille ? À quoi voulait-elle en venir ?

Elle enchaina d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux, sans se soucier de mon état. Le changement de la conversation vers le français mit mes sens en alerte.

\- Donc, vous en aurez assez pour au moins retrouver qui a enlevé le fils de ma maîtresse, vous croyez ? Ou au moins une piste ?

La stupéfaction du contenu de l'enveloppe fit place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. La jeune femme ne broncha pas devant ma réaction. Une domestique. Les Chagny m'avaient envoyé leur domestique, là, dans mon repaire le mieux gardé. En mettant en danger les filles qui venaient se libérer, l'espace de quelques heures de l'étau d'une société rigide qui les voulaient à son image ou mortes. Maintenant, des intrus connaissaient l'adresse de la piaule. Et par ma faute. Comment pouvaient-ils se payer une domestique, ces gens-là ? On disait que le Vicomte n'avait plus un sou, qu'ils logaient à Lower East Side et que sa femme devait travailler. Et quoi encore ? Je reposai l'enveloppe sur le comptoir en refoulant l'envie de vérifier si les billets n'étaient pas des faux et regardai la jeune femme d'un air grave.

\- Écoutez, Victoire. Je crois avoir bien expliqué la situation à Monsieur et Madame de Chagny. Je… Ce n'est même plus une question d'honoraires. J'ignore ou vous avez trouvé une telle somme mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Si le petit n'est pas au NYJA…

La suite me fendait le cœur mais il fallait mettre cartes sur table et au plus vite avant que la situation ne dégénère. J'inspirai, avant de lâcher le morceau. Je parlai l e plus doucement possible.

« S'il n'est pas au NYJA, j'ai… j'ai peu d'espoir pour lui, Victoire. Au mieux, il est quelque part dans les rues ou dans un club privé à … vous savez. Ca durera un temps et après… Au pire… il n'est plus de ce monde. Vous imaginez tout l'espoir que votre maîtresse s'est donné ? Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite. Il y a peu de chances qu'on le retrouve vivant. »

Elle conserva un calme spectaculaire. Elle me sourit, même. Tristement. Je vis ses yeux s'embuer et sa lèvre trembler. Et même là, elle me regardaient patiemment, en m'implorant du regard. Elle adorait cet enfant. Même si ce n'était pas le sien. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra. Elle était un peu rugueuse mais chaude et ferme. Je ressentis une chaleur dans la poitrine que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

\- Je comprends Matt. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je comprends. Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Madame a vendu tous les bijoux qu'il lui restait. Monsieur de Chagny n'en sait rien. Il ne sait même pas que Madame communique encore avec moi. Faîtes… faîtes simplement votre possible. C'est tout.

On ne veut que des réponses, d'accord ? Savoir ce qui s'est passé. Avoir… avoir une conclusion… vous… vous comprenez ? Ne pas savoir c'est… c'est pire que tout. Dîtes-moi que vous comprenez, Matt, dîtes le moi.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. J'étais fasciné par cette main qui serrait toujours la mienne. Fasciné par le contraste entre la chaleur de cette femme et la beauté glaciale de Christine de Chagny, dans mon bureau. Pourtant, je comprenais mieux la réaction de celle-ci. Tout se mettait en place.

Je jetai un regard un peu désemparé autour de moi. Les filles s'amusaient. Le pianiste avait entamé une espéce de valse et certaines parodiaient les pas de danse. Personne ne nous regardait. Sauf peut-être Roz, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais je m'en fichais éperduement. Je me retournai vers la jeune femme. Elle attendait une réponse.

\- D'accord. D'accord… Je prend l'affaire.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Nuits au Cirque

_Your dreams are real_  
 _In Dewy fields_  
 _Your trace is left behind_  
 _So very little time_  
 _So very little hope_

 _You're longing for someone_  
 _While the rain is falling down_  
 _Searching, looking, hoping for someone_  
 _You're crossing the dewy fields_  
 _You're walking in the woods_  
 _There's someone catching up_  
 _We are watching over you_  
 _Keeping secret your precious thing_  
 _Your treasure is_  
 _Your enemy_

 _ **Bel Canto - Dewy Fields**_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

Je reconduisis Victoire en fiacre jusqu'à Hester Street ou elle me pointa l'immeuble sans prétention ou elle occupait une petite chambre en pension. J'avais eu trop peur que Roz ne se mette à la suivre. Nous descendîmes et je payai. Comme le gentleman que j'aurais du être, je la raccompagnais jusque devant l'escalier de son immeuble. Une fine neige avait recommencé à tomber. J'avais passé le trajet à méditer. Il y avait de grandes zones grises, dans toute cette histoire, je le savais. Je trouvais un peu étrange qu'elle n'habite pas avec ses employeurs et que Madame de Chagny agisse dans le dos de son époux mais je gardai ces questions pour moi. J'avais rencontré le type. Il aurait été capable d'aller boire tout cet argent. Oh, pas qu'il se foutait de sa progéniture. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Une petite partie, au fond de lui, il voulait surement le bien-être de sa famille. Mais ce gars était sans cesse en train de fuir. Ça se sentait. Ce voyage irréfléchi à New York, tête baissée vers une vague illusion de prestige était une fuite. Toute sa vie était une fuite.

Une fuite de quoi ? Et Madame de Chagny ne semblait guère mieux. Mais j'avais vu nombre de femmes dans son état, lors de la perte d'un enfant. Les monstres, comme elle le disait, devaient sembler surgir de partout, en ce moment. Même dans le joli minois de son mari. La voix de Victoire me rappela à l'ordre.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Aux maigres pistes que j'ai. En fait… je n'en ai pas du tout. Pourquoi Monsieur de Chagny ne doit pas savoir que vous communiquez _encore_ avec Madame ? Étiez-vous là, lorsque le petit est disparu ?

Elle resta un moment silencieuse à regarder la neige tomber puis, elle se retourna vers moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Monsieur de Chagny m'a renvoyée, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à New York. Il disait ne plus avoir les moyens de s'offrir mes services. Je devais regagner la Louisianne ou j'avais de la famille. Mais je suis restée, je me suis retrouvé du travail et j'ai contacté Madame pour avoir des nouvelles d'Émile. Parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, cet enfant. Et non, je n'étais pas là. Sinon, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Et voilà. Je reculai d'un pas pour mieux l'observer. Il n'était pas rare qu'un domestique se venge de son congédiement sur les enfants de ses maîtres et vole supposément à leur rescousse pour reprendre leur place. Certes, Victoire semblait franche et semblait vraiment tenir à ce gosse. Mais ce n'était pas à négliger. Dans la disparition d'un enfant, on ne pouvait rien oublier.

Elle semblait détecter mes pensées, mais ne dit rien. Elle frissonna. Elle devait savoir que si c'était bien un enlèvement, qu'elle serait la première suspecte et que la couleur de sa peau ferait d'elle la première coupable, si on retrouvait un corps. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. Je me demandais si elle regrettait, en ce moment, de ne pas être avec sa famille, loin de ces problèmes. Je lui tendis mon veston. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, un peu surprise, et me tourna le dos pour que je lui enfile. Ca me fit sourire.

\- Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous devez connaître vos employeurs, non ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, le visage grave. Je vis même une colère sourde, vibrante, dans ses yeux noirs. Une lionne prête à défendre son petit.

\- C'est ce putain de Strauss qui l'a enlevé. J'ai vu comment il regardait Émile. J'ai vu ses manières d'agir avec lui. Sa façon de tenter de se rapprocher de lui. J'ai vu les confiseries qu'il lui donnait. Il faut être complètement déconnecté de la réalité pour ne pas voir derrière le masque de ce genre de monstre. Il a même tenté de le prendre avec lui tout seul, lorsqu'on a débarqué d'Ellis Island ! Mais de Chagny s'en foutait ! Il ne voulait pas offusquer son ''associé''. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le fric ! Ce crétin mérite pleinement ce qui lui arrive, si tu veux savoir !

Je restai sans voix, ébranlé par la colère de la domestique. Un moment, je me sentis mal de la suspecter. Plus je la regardais, plus j'en perdais mon jugement. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ses lèvres se refermèrent et les narines de son joli nez se dilatèrent, en essayant de contenir son émotion. Je me détestais de lui faire vivre ça. Je m'en voulais de poser des questions aussi dégueulasses. Mais si on voulait avoir des réponses, il fallait continuer.

\- Monsieur de Chagny a t-il des ennemis capables d'enlever leur fils pour récupérer leur argent? Il m'a dit ne pas avoir eu de demande de rançon… Aurait-il… aurait-il été capable de l'échanger à Strauss pour le remboursement d'une dette, vous croyez ? Quelle relation avait-il avec le gosse ?

\- Il doit de l'argent à tout le monde, à Paris. En Afrique, sûrement aussi. Mais pas ici. Pas encore.

Il eut un bref moment de silence. Elle serra le veston contre elle, la tête baissée, songeuse.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il aurait été capable de faire une telle chose. Je ne sais pas du tout. C'est un minable. Mais je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu faire ça. Pas à sa femme. Il adore sa femme. Ils se disputent tout le temps. Mais il l'adore, il la vénère. Il ferait n'importe quoi, pour elle. Mais son fils… J'ai été à leur service 4 ans et je l'ai rarement vu donner quelque marque d'affection au petit. Il était persuadé qu'il était défficient et il avait honte. Il l'a frappé une ou deux fois, dans des élans de colère.

« Mais Émile n'était pas déficient. Avec moi, il parlait. Il fallait être patiente et lui tirer les vers du nez mais il parlait. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi curieux et intelligent. Et mon dieu, cette imagination qu'il avait ! Il ne parlait pas souvent, c'est tout. »

Elle fit une pause avant de rajouter, en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Émile n'est pas de lui.

C'était à mon tour d'hocher la tête. Je me remémorais la photo, qui était encore sur mon bureau. J'avais remarqué, oui.

\- Rien d'autre ne vous vient à l'esprit, Victoire?

Elle secoua la tête et regarda par terre. Elle me demanda, avec une voix enrouée d'émotion.

\- Ils ont trouvé son haut-de-forme dans le chantier de l'Opéra. Madame me l'a dit. Vous croyez qu'ils ont trouvé autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux vérifier.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à monter les escaliers de chez elle, sans un mot. J'imaginais que ce devait être difficile et qu'elle voulait être seule. Je me frottai machinalement la joue et sentit la boursouflure de ma cicatrice. J'allais reprendre la route lorsqu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

\- Victoire ?

Elle se retourna vers et s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Madame de Chagny a dit qu'Émile avait été enlevé par un monstre comme moi. Vous savez de qui elle parlait ?

Victoire me regarda, un peu confuse, surprise de la question.

\- Mais de Strauss, évidemment ! Et vous n'êtes pas un monstre comme lui, à ce que je saches !

Je restai silencieux, en appuyant mon regard sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avec la même expression exaspérée qu'on fait quand un enfant nous réveille à cause de l'Ogre sous son lit.

\- Madame de Chagny vient d'une famille superticieuse. Avec tout un bagage de folklore inimaginable. Je crois qu'elle vient de Finlande, ou… d'une région comme ça, je ne sais plus… C'est une artiste. Avec la même sensibilité et l'imagination que son fils de 8 ans. Elle parle constamment en métaphores de ce genre.

\- Vous en êtes certaine? J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que je lui faisais penser à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de proche, vous savez.

Elle poussa un soupir las et elle s'attarda sur mon visage un moment, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Elle eut un petit rire amusé et avec un sourire fatigué, plein de compassion.

\- Il y a bien eu ce truc, il y a plusieurs années. Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je vous dis simplement ce qu'on m'a raconté. Le théâtre dans lequel elle performait le soir même a été rasé par un incendie. C'était la pagaille. Il y a eu plusieurs morts, d'après ce que j'ai compris, même des spectateurs. Tous les employés des sous-sols sont restés pris au piège. J'imagine qu'en essayant de fuir les flammes, elle s'est perdue dans l'étage des machinistes et qu'elle a dû descendre plus bas sans s'en rendre compte. Les voisins m'ont dit que le vicompte et la Police ne l'ont retrouvée que le surlendemain soir, dans le fin fond des Catacombes de la Commune. Je n'ose pas penser pas la trouille qu'elle a dû avoir, dans le noir, entourée de tous ces squelettes. Les journaux ont fait sensations en se basant sur une légende qui circulait dans le théâtre pour dire que le Fantôme de l'Opéra l'avait enlevée. Ça leur est resté collé à la peau, cette connerie.

Elle marqua une pause, avec un demi-sourire las.

\- C'est vrai que ce soir, vous avez vraiment l'air d'un mort-vivant, Rivers. Il faut excuser Madame, elle est toujours comme ça. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Si ce fantôme aurait vraiment existé, il serait surement mort il y a neuf ans.

* * *

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as accepté l'affaire à cause de la fille?

Je levai la tête du divan, ensommeillé et un peu perdu et je regardai autour de moi. Non, je n'étais plus dans ces catacombes froides et ensevelies sous la neige et personne ne me pourchassait, un couteau à la main. La chaleur qui régnait dans la loge de Lily était réconfortante. Son divan, défoncé de partout, tout autant. J'entendais le crépitement de l'âtre, dans le fond de la petite salle et le clapotis de l'eau de la bassine, tout près. Au loin, j'entendais les habitués du théâtre commencer à affluer, tout doucement, pour un premier verre. Je refermai les yeux et me blottis contre ma redingote qui me servait d'oreiller. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et j'avais mal au ventre. Sans compter la migraine. Mon logis était un foutoir ou n'importe qui pouvait dorénavant entrer et j'avais trop de chose en tête.

Je n'avais pas chômé pour autant. Je m'étais levé tôt et je m'étais rendu en fiacre dans le nord de la ville, au New York Juvenile Asylum. Maud, une irlandaise cinquantenaire rondelette, m'avait accueillie avec un soupir de résignation. Elle m'aimait bien… À sa façon à elle. Après tout, c'est moi qui lui avait arraché des griffes de la prostitution et rammené un gosse de 14 ans, en pleine fugue, du nom de Fergus O' Reilly. Elle s'était mise en tête, je ne sais pourquoi, de me remettre sur le droit chemin. Elle me prenait le bras en le tapotant, tandis que nous longions les interminables couloirs des dortoirs. Que faisais-je Dimanche prochain, en après-midi ? The Saint-Patrick Catholic Church organisait une œuvre de charité. J'y serais la bienvenue. L'œuvre de charité attirait plein de jeunes hommes irlandais très comme-il-faut. N'étais-je pas d'origine canadienne-française et donc, catholique, après tout ? Et avec une complexion pâle comme la mienne et mes cheveux foncé, le bourgogne m'irait à ravir. Qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'impression de ''féminité'' que j'allais donner aux garçons et des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer dans leur esprit. Et à chaque fois, je me faisais un plaisir de lui répéter mon étonnement de la voir travailler dans un établissement purement protestant. Ça lui coupait le bec à chaque fois.

J'étais peut-être arrivé un peu trop tôt. Dans le réfectoire, les garçons me regardèrent d'un air morne par-dessus leur maigre bol de porridge. Émile n'était pas là, évidemment. Sinon, l'histoire s'arrêterait là, je suppose. À force de distribuer quelques sous, de donner les descriptions données par Victoire, j'appris que certains garçons connaissait, de loin, l'homme qui se faisait appeler Frederich Strauss. Les garçons plus âgés me dirent ce que je redoutais. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de lui, même s'il vous donnait de l'argent , des sucreries ou de quoi manger. Parce que les garçons qui repartait avec lui, n'en revenait jamais vraiment, si je savais ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Qu'on l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois sur Mulberry Street en train de parler un truc qui ressemblait à de l'italien. Et puis un garçonnet de six ans me tira par la manche et me demanda dix cents contre ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait vu Émile, le soir du 23. Il suivait de loin un itinérant qui jouait du violon, sur Broadway, près de la 39e. Il me raconta que l'itinérant n'en était pas vraiment un mais ne sut me dire pourquoi. Une impression. J'avais perdu cinq cents.

Mes recherches sur Mulberry Street avaient été vaines. Personne n'avait vu un squelette géant au nez tordu. Mister Strauss demeurait un mystère. J'en avais fait part à Lily. Puis je m'étais endormi sur son divan.

Une giclée d'eau chaude dans le dos m'arracha du demi-sommeil dans lequel je retombais doucement. Je poussai une série de jurons bien de chez nous, je crois. Lily gloussa. Elle prit une gorgée de vin à même le goulot de la bouteille et me tendit celle-ci, d'un air coquin.

\- Tu la trouve plus jolie que moi, c'est ça ?

Je tournai à demi la tête vers elle en faisant la moue. Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à ce type de question et elle le savait très bien. Elle était là, nue, dans son bain, un masque d'argile sur le visage, ses bloucles enveloppées dans des bigoudis, à se raser les jambes. Sa prochaine représentation n'était que dans deux heures et demie. Elle avait tout le temps du monde. Si Beck nous voyait en ce moment ! Lily me fit un clin d'œil et se concentra sur sa tâche fatidique. Je jetai un coup d'œil au dos de Lily. De ça et là, les cicatrices de mégots de cigarettes apparaissaient, impossibles à cacher.

On avait connecté, Lily et moi, 4 ans auparavant. Elle avait à peine 20 ans, à l'époque. Elle s'était enfuie d'un mariage foireux. Un beau gosse, rencontré dans une fête foraine, dans sa petite ville natale rigide de la Caroline du Nord. Un acrobate. Elle avait à peine 15 ou 16 ans. Elle en était tombé follement amoureuse, s'était mariée et elle l'avait suivi. De cirques en fêtes foraines, partout au travers des Etats-Unis, où le type perdait emploi par-dessus emploi. Puis, il avait été jaloux. C'était comme un jeu, pour lui, de l'entendre crier qu'elle restait fidèle, pendant que sa peau brûlait sous la cigarette. Elle était restée. Un peu trop longtemps, d'où les cicatrices dans son dos. Puis elle était arrivée ici, à New York. Elle s'était trouvé un boulot dans un obscur théâtre de la 8e avenue, coin de la 44e où elle excerçait des rôles de danse érotique dans des spectacles libertins. L'histoire avait duré un bout, le temps de guérir un peu et s'était terminée dans une bonne humeur quasi surnaturelle, pour des gens comme nous. Lily avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, de stable pour se sentir protégée. Moi, j'avais besoin de moins de frivolité et de plus de profondeur d'esprit. C'est tout.

\- Donc, tu as pris l'affaire à cause d'elle. Je te reconnais juste là. Tu sais que tu as gémi son nom deux fois de suite et de parler de son cou, tout à l'heure, pendant que tu dormais ?

\- Yeah, right.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de rougir et de me couvrir le visage de ma redingote. Un autre gloussement de rire. Sa jambe droite, longue et éffilée, apparut en dehors de la bassine, enfin lisse comme de la soie.

\- Elle est mariée, tu sais ?

Je me retournai sur le divan pour lui faire face.

\- Toi aussi non ? Ça n'a rien empêché entre nous.

Elle me regarda avec un regard appuyé et un air sarcastique.

\- On est toutes mariées, _Mathiiiilde_.

Elle mima un air dramatique. Je ne répondis pas. Elle prononçait mon ancien nom _à la française._ À chaque fois, je ne savais pas si je devais en rire en pleurer. J'étais habitué à une prononciation plus brute. Mais je détestais ça, elle le savait. Je me recroquevillai sur le divan et je tentai de me concentrer sur mon affaire. Un type, italien, maigre comme un cadavre, haut comme un géant, le crâne chauve, une fine moustache, le nez brisé. Elle soupira, ennuyée. Elle sortit du bain, prit une serviette et enleva son masque. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à moi. Complètement nue, elle se dirigea derrière son paravent.

\- Elle te plait vraiment ?

Je soupirai. J'imaginais mal une femme pareille vouloir de moi. Elle était éduquée et belle comme un ange.

\- Tu sais, si ta petite amie se cherche un job, Barry engage. Il dit que ce sera des spectacles très comme il faut, je t'assure. Comme sur Broadway. Il se fout du scandale, il veut juste des filles qui ont du talent et elle en a beaucoup, à ce qu'il paraît. Ca ne paie pas des tonnes, mais elle serait une star, ici. J'ai dit à Barry cet apres-midi, pendant que tu dormais, que je t'en glisserais un mot.

Je relevai la tête du divan, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sa tête, encore pleine de bigoudis, apparu de l'autre côté du paravent et me regarda bouche-bée, avec étonnement. J'aurais juré qu'elle était infiniment soulagée.

\- Ooooooh. Cette fille-là. C'est pour cette fille-là que tu cherches ce _rital_ ? Eh ben… Je connais mal tes goûts, Matt. Comment tu dis qu'elle le décrivait déjà ?

Je lui refis machinalement, pour une deuxième fois la desciption de Frederich Strauss. Puis elle sortit de son paravent, entourée d'une simple serviette et s'assis devant sa coiffeuse. Elle resta pensive un long moment, pendant qu'elle libérait une ou à une ses boucles blondes et qu'elle se fardait devant le mirroir.

\- Des types comme ce que ta copine décrit, il y en a des tonnes dans les fêtes foraines et les cirques. Ils se font engager là pour être près des gosses. Mais je te jures, dès qu'on en prend un sur le fait, il passe un sale quart d'heure et sa carrière est terminée partout. Il a l'air d'un monstre, ton type. Je ne peux même pas comprendre comment il a fait pour entourlouper tout le monde.

\- Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne n'ait remarqué ce type. Avec sa grandeur…

Mais Lily ne m'écoutait plus. Elle était retournée derrière le paravent et s'acharnait sur son corset. Je dus l'aider à l'attacher. À chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer pour elle. Et puis, vêtue de soie turquoise, de dentelles noires et de plumes blanches, elle se pavana devant moi comme un paon, en tournant sur elle-même. Son décolleté ne cachait plus grand chose et sa jupe était si courte… je me demandais quelles idées elles auraient pu engendrer dans l'esprit des types assis au bar, plus bas, sur la féminité, tout d'un coup. J'éclatai de rire en voyant ses gigantesques talons aiguilles noirs et luisants qui lui donnaient l'air d'une sauterelle. Ils devaient au moins lui donner une demie-tête de plus.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour danser avec des échasses pareilles ?

Elle gloussa, comme une gamine puis s'arrêta soudainement, le visage un peu dégoûté, comme si un souvenir un peu tordu venait de frapper à la porte de son esprit embrumé par le vin.

\- Attends… répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?

* * *

La concierge me fit fait entrer en maugréant, malgré l'heure plus ou moins tardive. Sans même me regarder. Il devait être neuf heures passées. Même du rez-de-chaussée, J'entendais les notes discordantes d'un piano sur lequel on se venge pour faire valoir son point. Arrivé à l'étage, j'entendis des brides de conversation. Les supplications d'un homme désespéré et d'une épouse blasée. Je fus soulagé. Tout fonctionnait comme je l'avais prévu.

Des signes avaient été tracés, en hébreu, sur la porte de l'appartement 5. Je remarquai rapidement, même dans l'obscurité du couloir, que la porte avait été forcée. Je haussai les épaules et frappai trois grands coups dans la porte de l'appartement d'à côté. Le piano cessa. Il eut un moment de moment de silence et la porte s'entrouvrit. Christine apparut dans l'embrasure, enveloppée d'un châle de laine blanche, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Ses boucles châtain dorés, tombaient librement sur ses épaules et cachait son long cou. Son cou de cygne me fascinait. Sa fragilité me laissa pantois quelques secondes. J'allais parler lorsqu'elle m'interrompit d'un signe discret.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Je la dévisageai, en silence et n'osai pas répondre. Je songeai à ce que Victoire m'avait dit sur sa façon étrange de parler. Elle me sourit tristement et ouvrit la porte. J'entrai dans un appartement maussade, presque à l'abandon. Les tasses et les assiettes remplies de reste de nourriture à peine touchées s'entassaient sur un coin de la table, dans le fond de la pièce. Des bouteilles d'alcool s'empilaient sur la table à café, à côté d'un sofa perdu sous le linge sale. Je ne fis pas un pas dans l'appartement avant que Raoul de Chagny me saute dessus, se mettant entre moi et sa femme comme un animal blessé protégeant tout ce qui lui restait de territoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cette putain de gouine fait ici ?!

Je demeurai silencieux un moment, à le regarder pour ce qu'il était. Un homme qui avait tout perdu. Les cheveux défaits, pas rasé depuis des jours, vêtu d'une simple chemise froissée et d'un pantalon de laine noire, la ceinture défaite. Ce type n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis des jours. Il avait l'air épuisé mais il était encore sobre. J'étais arrivé juste à temps. J'articulai, syllable par syllable.

\- Joe Mazzola.

Il allait renchérir, lorsque ma réponse l'arrêta, d'un coup sec. Je répétai, machinalement, avec le moins d'expression possible.

\- Votre Frederich Strauss. Son vrai nom, c'est Giuseppe Mazzola. Ou Joe, si vous préférez.

Retrouver Strauss n'avait pas été facile. Lily l'avait rencontré, dans une fête foraine, en Pennsylvanie, voilà bien 4 ou 5 ans. Elle avait été charmée... Puis, plus tard, on lui avait raconté. Et elle m'avait donné son nom. Son vrai nom.

Mazzola avait été d'une sorte d'acrobate ou de clown. Je ne sais plus. Il excellait à marcher avec des échasses. À un point tel qu'on aurait juré qu'était né avec. Lui qui avait une taille plus qu'ordinaire, en vérité, cela le faisair paraître comme un géant. Sans compter les déguisements auxquls il avait accès. Il avait un physique un peu ingrat, des bras trop longs pour sa taille, un corps un peu maigre. Mais il avait un talent réel pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des gens. Il aurait pu vendre le pôle nord à un Inuit, comme on disait, chez nous. On l'adorait dans sa troupe. Il adorait la photographie. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le prenne sir le fait. Sans avoir de détails, il paraissait que c'était monstrueux. On l'avait traîné dans un lieu désert, on lui avait cassé tous les os possibles, y compris le nez et on l'avait laissé pour mort sur une plage. Il n'avait jamais réintégré une autre troupe. Mais les Irlandais avaient repéré ses petits talents. Il exerçait librement ses petites anarques, accompagné de ses petits complices, tant à New York qu'en Europe, tant qu'il rapportait la commission demandée par les Irlandais. That's it.

Vous savez, on ne peut pas être un privé, à New York sans avoir certains contacts. J'ai les miens d'accord ? Et je ne les nommerai pas ici. Faire les sales petites jobs de Beckie, il y a huit ans, quand j'étais arrivé à New York, fraîchement débarqué de Montréal, m'avait donné un peu de boulot et quelques affinités, mes connaissances juridiques et policières aidant. On s'en foutait bien si j'étais une fille ou un mec. J'étais utile. Très utile. Lorsque je demandai pour Mazzola, on fut d'abord frileux de me donner la moindre information. C'était un type protégé, vous savez. Mais malgré le montant de fric qu'il rapportait, en commission, à force d'arnaques en tout genre, ses petites manies dérangeaient. Même des durs comme les Irlandais. Parfois un peu trop. Et il avait récemment commencé à fréquenter quelques mecs un peu trop vantards, qui venaient de Sicile, d'ou il venait lui-même. Les Irlandais n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié, encore là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire du gosse d'un couple français, égaré à New York ? On m'a donc donné l'adresse de la piaule dont il se servait pour se cacher et faire ses sales besognes. Un sous-sol crasseux sur Mulberry Street. Ils s'en fichaient bien de mes petites affaires de _dyke_. Tant que je n'interférais pas dans la _vraie business._ Tant que je laissais l'argent là où il était et que je ne le tuais pas. Le reste, on s'en foutait. J'avais carte blanche.

Raoul resta un moment à me dévisager, à la fois dégouté et perplexe et je lui rendis stoïquement son regard. Il finit par lâcher prise et baissa la tête, complètement humilié et murmura à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent à vous donner, Madame Rivers, vous le savez bien. Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

J'évitai de regarder Christine et je gonflai les joues, mettant en évidence ma cicatrice, avec une moue d'où perçait un peu trop l'ironie

\- Même les monstres et les créatures dégénérées ont parfois une âme humaine, Monsieur de Chagny.

Je lui pointai sa chemise et son pantalon défait avec un air entendu.

\- Allez me raser ça et vous habiller, voulez-vous ? On va faire une p'tite visite à Mister Strauss.

* * *

 _A/N : Lily et ce chapitre s'inspire un peu de **Nights at the Circus** d'Angela Carter. Un livre magnifique que je recommande chaudement._


	9. Chapitre 8 : La mort rouge

_A/N : Attention. C'est un des chapitres les plus morbides et sordides de toute l'histoire. Il contient de la violence graphique et des thèmes assez sensibles. Il est destiné à un public de 16 ans et plus._

* * *

 _We're out of this_  
 _The grave has been dug_  
 _I'm looking for something to rise up above_

 _I'm never coming back here_  
 _There's only one way_  
 _Future Politics_

 ** _Austra - Future Politics_**

* * *

Mon plan était somme toute assez simple. Trop simple, peut-être. Mettre de Chagny face à la vraie identité de Strauss. On pouvait faire le déni des choses indéfiniment, prétendre à soi-même qu'on avait fait le meilleur choix possible, mais devant le fait accompli, devant ces situations-là, je savais que c'était dur de garder le moral. Même les plus durs finissaient un peu par plier. S'ils ne s'appelaient pas Driscoll ou Lyons, ils finissaient tous par plier. Et si Lily avait dit vrai, sans trop inventer, même Driscoll aurait braillé sa mère.

Et, après tout, je ne voulais qu'une réponse.

Le Vicomte ferma la porte de la chambre du fond derrière lui et j'entendis les tiroirs d'une commode grincer. Puis le clapotement de l'eau de toilette. Christine était retournée s'asseoir au piano et jouait un air plus calme, sans faire attention à moi. Son piano était désaccordé. Certaines notes ne fonctionnaient plus. J'étais mal à l'aise. J'aurais voulu m'excuser de l'avoir poussée et d'avoir d'abord refusé de m'engager. La remercier, la rassurer peut-être. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec son mari à côté. Je refis nerveusement le tour de la pièce du regard. Quelqu'un avait défoncé le mur du salon, juste au dessus du piano. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le mur donnait sur l'appartement dont la porte avait été forcée. Je remarquai des vêtements d'enfants, pliés dans un coin, quelques livres et une ardoise. Machinalement, je traversai la pièce pour la ramasser. La même que tenait Émile sur la photo, probablement. La bordure du bois avait été maintes fois érraflée. Par dessus ce qui devait être une dictée à demie effacée, on avait gribouillé en hâte un début de partition. Puis en dessous, une simple phrase.

 _The man with the violin follow us._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je suivi du doigt les tracés de la craie, songeur. Je remarquai que l'écriture appliquée bien qu'un peu enfantine que je voyais sur l'ardoise n'avait rien à voir avec l'écriture tremblante et déformée de la note que les Chagny m'avait montré. Je me demandai s'ils avaient remarqué ce qui était écrit là-dessus.

Je déposai l'ardoise ou je l'avais prise. Je remarquai un vieux dictionnaire anglais. J'allais le feuilleter lorsque je sentit le regard de Christine de Chagny me brûler la nuque.

\- Avez-vous des enfants, Madame Rivers ?

La question me fit le même effet qu'un coup de poing au ventre. J'eus l'impression, encore une fois, de sentir les étriers d'acier ouvrir mon bas-ventre. Je crois que je me pliai en deux, l'espace d'un instant. Je me retournai, peut-être un peu trop pâle et lui fit un sourire, en montrant ma cicatrice du doigt, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je ratai lamentablement mon coup.

\- Oh God ! Vous imaginez, les pauvres gosses ?

Elle me rendit son sourire, aussi triste que le mien.

\- Mon mari a dû m'expliquer. Pour vous. Moi, je ne voyais qu'un homme. Un homme déchu. Un monstre défiguré, qui n'avait plus de coeur. Il m'a expliqué ce que vous étiez. Il m'a expliqué à quel point votre vie devait être difficile, vous savez ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Vous auriez pu être un bel homme. Sans cette cicatrice. Je vous trouve courageux. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais plus. Vous vivez votre vie. Vous savez, à l'Opéra, j'ai dû jouer des rôles travestis. On trouvait que je faisais un beau garçon. Mais vous c'est… différent. Je ne vous imagine pas mère, non… Je ne m'imaginais pas mère non plus.

Assise sur le banc du piano, elle semblait sur le point de se briser. Ses grands yeux gris s'embuèrent, l'espace d'un moment.

\- Personne ne nous prépare à être mère. Personne. Et puis ça arrive. Comme ça. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Rien. Je vais tous les jours prier pour lui, à St-Patrick Cathedral, vous savez ? Pour qu'il soit avec les anges. Je veux seulement savoir que mon fils est avec les anges. Pas dans le noir. Pas avec lui. Surtout pas seul avec lui.

Je déposai lentement le dictionnaire à sa place, en gardant mon regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Avec lui ?

Elle me refit un sourire et enroula ses mains autour de corps, aussi frêle que celui d'une enfant. Elle eut rire étrange et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue comme je l'avais promis. Il m'a supplié. Il m'a avertie qu'il serait toujours là. Qu'il me hanterait jusqu'à la fin. Qu'il me guetterait dans l'ombre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai fui. J'ai tourné la sauterelle et j'ai fui. Et maintenant, mon fils est avec lui, dans les ténèbres, à attendre que je les rejoigne.

Je demeurai un moment silencieux. Je repensais encore et encore à ce que la servante m'avait dit. Mais la détresse de cette femme était palpable. Elle était terrifiée. Ému, je m'avançai d'un pas pour la réconforter. Un raclement de gorge, derrière moi m'arrêta.

Je me retournai. Chagny avait enfilé une redingote de laine et une cravate noire. Il avait s'était rasé la moustache et le menton. Ses boucles blondes, légèrement clairsemées sur le devant tombait sur son beau visage maigre et cerné. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec un air de défi désespéré. Je songeai qu'il avait l'air maintenant d'un enfant. Un enfant sur qui on avait largué trop de responsabilités arbitraires et qui avait mal vieilli. Je remarquai le revolver, sur sa ceinture. Je me demandai ou il était aller chercher ca. Ça me fit un peu peur. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je renfilai mes gants, reserrai mon manteau et J'enfonçai mon chapeau melon sur mon crâne. Il se pencha doucement au-dessus du piano pour embrasser tendrement sa femme. Elle éloigna son beau visage de lui en baissant la tête.

* * *

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement vers 22h. J'accostai de Chagny en lui pointant la porte du logement d'à côté. Il haussa les épaules, d'un air morne.

\- Un vieux schnock. On l'a retrouvé mort étouffé il y a presque deux semaines. La concierge avait perdu le double.

Cette fin de décembre et ce début de janvier avaient été particulièrement froids, même pour New York. Il avait eu du verglas, la nuit précédente et les rues étaient presque aussi dangereuses que les truands dont elles regorgeaient. Malgré la glace sur les trottoirs, je décidai de me rendre à pied sur Mulberry Street. C'était plus discret et ce n'était pas très loin. Je ne voulais pas laisser trop de trace. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Canal Street et la dépassâmes. Les rues, avec cette température, étaient désertes. Le coin était paumé. Je vis un asiatique au loin pousser une carriole de marchandises. Plus près de nous, une fille faisait la rue et nous jetait, de temps en temps des regards aguicheurs. La soirée devait être longue, pour elle. J'arrêtai de la main le Vicomte et lui pointai l'immeuble sombre, décrépi, à quelques mètres de nous, un peu à l'écart des autres édifices.

\- Nous y sommes.

Je tendis la main, la paume ouverte, avec un geste autoritaire vers son arme. Il me regarda avec étonnement et voulut protester, en bafouillant. Je ne bougeai pas, la main toujours tendue. L'autre, cachée dans la poche de mon manteau, était crispée sur le coup-de-poing américain que je traînais toujours avec moi. Je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter. Surtout pas avec les Whyos. Il me donna son arme d'un geste lent, à contrecœur. J'examinai l'arme. De facture américaine. Elle n'était pas neuve, loin de là. Il avait dû la trouver sur le marché noir. Sans doute avait-il reçu des menaces ou quelque chose du genre ou bien les propos rêveurs de sa femme lui était monté à la tête. Je voyais mal le bougre essayer de dévaliser une banque. J'ouvris le barillet d'un tour de main et y jetai un coup d'œil. Il y restait quatre balles. Le regard fixé sur l'arme, comme si j'examinais une nouvelle montre, je lui demandai, sur le ton d'une banale conversation.

\- Dîtes, Raoul, vous êtes venu chercher quoi ici, avec ce flingue ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il me dévisagea, le pistolet et moi. Puis il serra les dents en me transperçant du regard.

\- Je suis venu le descendre, pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille et à moi. Je suis venu récupérer les preuves que le contrat était faux, pour que nous puissions récupérer nos biens. Et je suis venu récupérer mon fils, Madame Rivers. Je suis venu récupérer Émile et le remettre sain et sauf à sa mère.

Je soutenai son regard un long moment. Puis, je retirai trois des balles du barillet et les jetai négligemment dernière moi avec un air mauvais et refermai tranquillement le barillet, le visage impassible. Il ne bougea pas.

\- Je vous avertis tout de suite, vous n'allez rien récupérer de tout ça ce soir, Monsieur de Chagny. Vous laissez les documents et l'argent là où ils sont et vous laissez Mazzola en vie, peu importe ce que vous allez voir.

Je le vis se décomposer devant moi. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

\- Mais… Émile ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne fis que prendre note qu'il était certain que le petit était là-dedans. Je lui tendit son arme en la tenant par le canon.

\- Je vous laisse une balle. Ça vous sera utile, si jamais vous décidez de prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre là-dans que le corps du gamin. Pour vous suicider, vous savez. Quand les types pour qui ce monstre travaille décideront de s'amuser un peu avec votre épouse. On se comprend ?

Il resta interdit en me regardant, avec une horreur sans nom. Il finit par déglutir et hocher la lentement la tête. Oui, il commençait à comprendre. Je levai l'arme à la hauteur de mes yeux, la crosse bien en évidence.

\- Sitôt qu'on entre dans cette piaule, je ne veux sous aucun cas voir votre flingue dans une autre position que celle-ci, est-ce clair ? Vous la gardez comme ça et c'est tout.

Je ne savais pas si Mazzola était armé ou non. Ce n'était pas lui qui se débarrassaient des gens, à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Mais il fallait quand même pouvoir se défendre, quitte à assommer le pervers d'un bon coup de crosse. Je lui redonnai son arme et il l'empocha discrètement sans un mot. Je lui fit un rictus sinistre et l'invitai à me suivre, comme un maître de cérémonie morbide.

\- Bien. Maintenant, allons voir ce que ça donne, de faire un pacte avec le Diable. Shall we, sir ?

Nous fîmes encore quelques minutes de marche, dans le froid humide. La prostituée, une fille maigre de 20 ans, nous attendait, avec toute la patience du monde. Je savais que j'avais parlé assez fort qu'elle entende notre conversation. Elle fit un sourire radieux au Vicomte et me sourit à mon tour. Il lui manquait une incisive.

\- On a regardé à tour de rôle, chérie. Il est y est entré il y a trois jours jours. Ton mec est encore là dedans.

\- Merci Molly. Personne n'est entré ? T'as rien vu de spécial ?

Elle haussa les épaules et me regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Des tonnes de gens sont entré et sorti de cette baraque. Mon boulot, c'était de te dire si oui ou non ton mec était là-dedans. Le reste, ça ne te regarde pas.

Je lui rendis son sourire affable et fourrai deux cigarettes et un billet de 1$ dans sa paume tendue. Ils disparurent presque instantanément dans ses jupes. Elle se retourna vers De Chagny qui était demeuré silencieux tout le long de l'échange, le visage rivé sur l'édifice. Il cachait mal son dégoût et son impatience.

\- Oh mais ce qu'il est mignon ce monsieur ! Tu me le laisse pour me réchauffer pendant que tu es là-dans ? Pour un autre dollar, je le fais rêver.

\- Une autre fois, Molly.

J'allais la contourner lorsqu'elle se mit dans mon chemin, plus aguichante que jamais.

\- T'es sûre chérie ? Allez, va faire tes petites affaires tranquille, comme c'était prévu. Et moi, je m'occupe de ton beau monsieur et de sa jolie bosse, là, dans son manteau.

\- Molly…

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer.

\- D'accord ma chérie… Tu salueras Maggie de notre part, veux-tu ?

Et elle s'éloigna avec précautions sur les rues glacées.

* * *

L'édifice était comme tous ceux du Lower East Side. La seule lumière provenait de l'entrée, faiblement éclairée par les réverbères, trop peu nombreux à cette intersection. À tâtons, nous longeâmes discrètement le couloir jusqu'au bout et arrivâmes aux escaliers qui menait au sous-sol. J'entendais le bruit des paumés qui vivaient au-dessus dans les étages supérieurs. Mais l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol était silencieux. Je grattai une allumette et fit signe à mon complice d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Je descendis tout doucement. La cave était sombre et humide. Je distinguais vaguement la porte de la tanière de Mazzola. J'entendais l'eau suinter, quelque part et le bruit des rats. Rien d'autre. Et puis, le vicomte derrière moi poussa un cri étouffé. J'allais lui dire de se la fermer lorsque je figeai, moi aussi.

L'odeur. Un parfum lointain, sournois et vicieux, désagréable ET amoindri par le froid ambiant. On la sentait à peine, cette odeur. Mais elle était bien là. Une odeur de charogne qui s'infiltrait partout. L'odeur de la mort.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. L'envie me prit soudainement de rebrousser chemin. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Qu'étais-je venu faire ici, dans cette cave puante ? Tout ça n'était que du bluff. Depuis le début. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mettre deux lâches dépravés face à face et obtenir des aveux. Maintenant, j'avais peur. Peur de ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Peur de ce qui m'attendait à la sortie. Peur de perdre mes moyens. Était-ce un piège des Whyos ? J'étais paralysé. Puis, la pensée de cette jeune femme, seule devant son piano désaccordé, dans un appartement sinistre me fit frémir. Je songeai qu'elle aurait voulu savoir que l'enfant qu'elle avait porté et chéri était enfin avec les anges et non pas dans cet enfer. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentais encore la main chaude et rugueuse de Victoire sur la mienne et je voyais encore son sourire triste. Je m'accrochai à cette pensée.

L'allumette me brûla les doigts. Ce fut à mon tour de pousser un juron entre les dents. Il n'eut aucune réaction de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sentais l'impatience du Vicomte. J'en allumai une autre. Je fis lui un signe discret de se préparer. Docilement, celui sortit son arme, la prit par le canon et me montra la crosse bienen évidence, à la hauteur des yeux. J'enfilai mon poing américain. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage.

Et nous enfonçâmes la porte.

L'odeur nous submergea tout de suite et embrouilla ma vision, pendant un moment. Les yeux en larmes, mon estomac protesta. Je me pliai en deux pour reprendre mon souffle, le mouchoir sur la bouche. L'allumette éclairait à peine. Il n'y avait que des ombres, dans cette grande pièce. J'attrapai la première lampe à l'huile venue et je l'allumai. Je distinguai un appareil-photo, dans le coin de la pièce. Il siégeait devant un mur qui avait jadis été blanc. Mon regard, pour je ne sais quelle raison, s'attarda d'abord sur une petite trace de main délavée qu'on avait essayé de nettoyer maintes fois, sans succès.

Puis, je trouvai Mazzola. Son corps tenait mollement debout contre le mur dans une position complètement surréaliste. Ce qui restait de lui avait salit le mur dans des coulées maintenant brûnatres. Le mur avait été éclaboussé de sang. Je vis ce qui restait de son visage, bleuâtre, qu'on avait ravagé à coup de masse. Je vis ce qui pendait mollement de son abdomen ouvert. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Je vis la marre noire, sous lui. Un amas de sang coagulé et d'excréments, sans doute. Une véritable boucherie. Je vis les lacérations sur son cou. On l'avait d'abord étranglé avec un fil de fer. Un fil de fer qu'on avait fait disparaître. Puis, on avait fait le reste. On lui avait mis ses grandes échasses qui prolongeaient indéfiniment les moignons de ses jambes, qui finissaient au niveau des genoux. On l'avait mis là, maintenu debout contre le mur, comme un funeste pantin, devant sa propre caméra. Ce type, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit avait été un monstre. Mais ce que je voyais devant moi était innommable. Tout avait été mis en scène pour engendrer une terrible comédie. Mais pour qui ? Je sentis mon estomac se retourner.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Je levai les yeux vers le Vicomte et je vis son ombre, la tête penchée, secoué de violents tremblements, à genoux devant le mur du fond. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'approchai. Devant nous, des centaines de photographies avaient été épinglées sur le mur. Des centaines de garçons, complètement nus, déjà horriblement violentés, nous regardaient tristement, en sachant ce qui les attendaient. Je déglutis. Aucun d'eux ne n'avaient franchi l'adolescence. Je vis le regard du Vicomte aller frénétiquement d'un cliché à l'autre. Je voyais ses traits horrifiés. Il porta une main à son visage. Je vis les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il cherchait Émile du regard, au travers de ces centaines de visages désespérés. Il regardait les traits, visage après visages. Leurs regards suppliants nous suivaient dans nos moindres gestes. Émile n'était pasparmi eux. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Je reculai, horrifié et lançai un regard derrière moi, vers le pantin monstrueux. Je vis une porte, au loin. La chambre noire, sans doute. Je heurtai un bureau. Je remarquai alors les dossiers éparpillés dans la grande salle. Des actes de notaire falsifiés, des documents de vente de toutes sortes. Des contrats. De l'argent avait été éparpillé à la grandeur de la pièce, maculé de sang. Il devait y avoir des milliers de dollars, là, sur le plancher. J'avais la gorge sèche. Ce n'était pas les Whyos ou les gars de Sicile qui avait fait ce coup. Ils n'auraient laissé l'argent là.

Puis j'aperçus le cartable de cuir noir sur le bureau. Il était là, au milieu de tout ce bazar, immaculé. On l'avait posé là. Juste là, pour qu'on le trouve. Je m'approchai, hésitant et ouvris le dossier. D'abord de très vieux clichés de Christine de Chagny, à l'opéra. Puis certains plus récents. Émile, toujours Émile. Devant ce qui devait être leur maison, à Paris, puis à Ellis Island, dans la foule. Sa photo de passeport. J'avais devant moi un petit garçon trop sérieux, aux cheveux sombres et au regard rêveur qui avait peur de l'avenir. Je feuilletai le dossier. Mazzola s'était renseigné sur les Chagny. Je voyais là quelques articles épars, sur les frasques du couple, des articles à sensation, comme Victoire l'avait dit. Une copie du faux contrat. Puis une note, rédigée au crayon. La liste des créanciers de Raoul de Chagny et les sommes qu'il avait remis à divers individus au cours des années. Un nom revenait souvent. Un nom étranger. Un Arabe ou quelqu'un d'une origine similaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, je le pris en note. Peut-etre un complice de Mazzola ?

Je me dirigeai, à tâtons vers la petite pièce du fond. J'entendais le couinement des rats derrière la porte. Je l'ouvris prudemment. L'odeur était atroce. Un mélange de produits chimiques forts et de décomposition me fit suffoquer pendant un instant. La lumière de ma lampe fit fuir une dizaine de rats qui se faufilèrent dans les murs. C'était la chambre noire. Il y régnait un véritable fouillis. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la photographie avait essayé de reproduire des clichés. Je voyais le papier photo noir, gâché, détruit partout. Les bouteilles de produits avaient été fracassées sur le sol, répandant leur contenu partout. On avait épinglé des photos sur les murs. Des photos floues où on ne voyait presque rien. Sur un cliché, j'entrevis la forme glauque et floue de la poupée brisée qu'était Mazzola. Sur d'autres, on ne voyait que des silhouettes informes. Je crus voir celle d'un enfant mais le cliché était trop flou. Je tentai de me rapprocher pour mieux voir et c'est là que je découvris le corps.

On l'avait enroulé dans un vieux tapis perse. Je voyais sa petite forme au travers. Je voyais les grandes taches brunâtres qui maculaient les motifs du tissu. Je baissai la lampe et me forçai à fermer les yeux. J'avais la nausée et la pièce dansait devant mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de fuir tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de faire subir au père le même sort qu'il avait fait subir à son fils ?

J'entendis le cliquetis de l'arme du Vicomte, dans la pièce d'à côté. Déjà, le regard à moitié fou, écumant d'une rage sans nom, il pointait en tremblant son révolver sur le sinistre pantin et s'apprêtait à tirer, comme un imbécile. Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour que je me jettes dessus. D'un coup de poing ferme, je lui fendis la lèvre. Quelques gouttes de sang m'éclaboussèrent le visage. Sous le choc, il échappa son révolver. Je le ramassai et le prit le Vicomte par le collet pour le trainer jusqu'à la petite pièce du fond. Et je le jetai à genoux devant le corps en lui braquant l'arme sur la tempe. J'étais écoeuré. J'aurais voulu lui fendre le crâne à coup de crosse. Il ne se débatit pas. Il regarda un long moment, abasourdi, la forme dans le tapis. Puis un long sanglot sortit de sa gorge. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche comme du venin.

\- Il t'a payé combien, pour te débarrasser du môme, dis ? COMBIEN ?

Je pressai davantage le révolver contre sa tempe. Je n'avais jamais tué personne. Jamais. Mais la gachette brûlait maintenant sous mon doigt. Il me suffisait de peser dessus et ce serait fini. De Chagny semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il caressait doucement le tapis, complètement hébété. Je l'entendis déglutir et renifler. Il prononça d'une voix ferme et fatiguée.

\- Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas ça. Je pensais vraiment que Strauss nous offrait enfin une opportunité que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais vendu Émile à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Pas pour mon fils.

J'éclatai d'un rire sinistre et méchant.

\- Ton fils, tu dis ? Tu t'es regardé, là ? Tu me prends pour une demeurée ? T'as vendu le môme de ta femme pour payer une partie de tes dettes de jeu. Un môme muet qui n'était même pas de toi et que tu portais comme un fardeau, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Un gosse dont tu te foutais éperdument. Tu as eu l'argent. Tu l'as dépensé. Et pour jouer le héros auprès de ta petite femme, tu as fait semblant d'aller chercher de l'aide. Tu imagines ta femme ? Tu imagines si elle voyait tout ça ? Tu imagines ce qu'elle pensera de toi, quand elle le saura ?

Je le voyais tenter d'ouvrir le tapis, avec douceur et attention, comme lorsqu'on borde un enfant pour la nuit. Comme si je n'étais pas là. Il pleurait silencieusement. Le sang de sa lèvre avait coulé sur sa chemise. Il aboya ce qui semblait être un rire qui mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils disent. Je sais ce qu'ils disent tous. Comment ils s'évertuent à traiter ma femme de traînée. Comment ils s'évertuent à me traiter de niais, de cocu parce que j'ai épousé une fille de théâtre. Que j'ai épousé Christine trop vite. Comment ils examinent nos moindres faits et gestes comme des parasites en cherchant la moindre miette pour se vautrer de ce qui nous reste. Je m'en fous. Émile est un De Chagny. Le sang de ma famille coulait dans ses veines. Vous m'entendez ? IL ÉTAIT UN VRAI DE CHAGNY. J'aurais tout donné, pour ma femme et Émile. Tout.

Je baissai mon arme et jetai un regard sur le petit corps, devant nous. La petite main tuméfiée d'un enfant de 7 ou 8 ans apparut au travers de la jute. La peau commençait à être noircie par la décomposition. De Chagny la prit dans la sienne et la caressa, en silence en tentant de délivrer avec douceur le corps de son linceul.

Puis enfin, une touffe de cheveux maculé d'une croûte brunâtre émergea du tapis rugueux. Je levai la lampe, avec un odieux mélange d'horreur et de soulagement.

L'enfant qui gisait devant nous était blond.

* * *

Je dus traîner le Vicomte de force vers la sortie. Il me suivait comme un poids mort, en titubant, l'air hagard, le visage et les vêtements maculés de sang. J'avançais moi-même machinalement, par pur instinct de survie. Je me sentais engourdi. Je me sentais vide. Je ne voulais penser à rien. J'accueillis l'air glacé de l'extérieur avec une certaine gratitude. Molly n'était plus là. Je regardai l'édifice décrépi derrière nous. Je repensai aux centaines de photos, accrochées sur le mur. Je repensai au petit corps que nous avions abandonné là, seul, dans cette cave obscure. Je songeai à la question que Christine m'avait posée, plus tôt dans la soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit. Un élan de rage et d'impuissance, sans doute. Je pris une grosse pierre qui traînait là et je la lançai de toute mes forces vers l'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble, en criant des slogans que j'avais entendu d'un autre gang de rue. J'entendis le bruit du verre brisé puis des cris. La police n'allait pas tarder. Il fallait décamper.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques coins de rues de chez lui lorsque Raoul glissa. Je tombai presque avec lui. Je tentais de le redresser lorsqu'il se plia en deux et vomit. Je détournai le visage. Je lui tendit la main, pour le relever mais il ne fit que s'asseoir sur le trottoir, la tete entre les bras, en refusant mon aide. Je soupirai et je sorti une flasque de mon manteau. Je bus une longue gorgée et la lui tendit. Il la prit et me la vida d'un coup. J'eus pitié de lui. Je m'assis dans la neige à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vide et je profitai du silence, quelques instants.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas sain d'attendre, comme ça sans rien faire, Raoul. J'ai… j'ai des amis. Ils veulent … donner une vraie chance à votre femme. Les filles qui travaillent là s'occuperont bien d'elle. Elles en ont vécu, des choses. Votre femme ne sera pas seule. Et… et il y a peut-être du boulot pour vous. Ça vous permettra d'économiser un peu et … et retourner en France. Ou ailleurs. Barry a des contacts importants à Chicago. Je… Je ne crois pas que votre fils soit encore en vie, Raoul.

Il resta là sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées puis il leva lentement la tête vers moi.

\- Il chantait, avant, vous savez ? Il chantait aussi bien que sa mère. Il aurait fait un excellent ténor. Émile n'arrêtait pas de babiller, lorsqu'il était tout petit. Dès qu'il a su parler, ça a été impossible de lui dire de s'arrêter. Il était toujours là à nous raconter toutes les histoires qui sortaient de sa tête. Toujours à poser des questions. Toujours. Sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et il en avait de ces questions ! Jamais je n'avais vu un enfant de quatre ans poser ce genre de question. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait cette intelligence… Il connaissait déjà le solfège et il pouvait déjà écrire, vous vous rendez compte ? Il adorait que je lui parle de mes voyages. Alors je l'assissais sur mes genoux et je lui parlais de mes voyages. Et puis, ça s'est arrêté. Comme ça. Je suis revenu d'Afrique, un soir et j'ai trouvé ma femme en pleine crise. Elle venait de perdre notre deuxième enfant. La nourrice a quitté notre service sans rien dire. Et j'ai trouvé Émile grelottant de fièvre dans un placard. Il devait être là depuis deux jours. Et il s'est emmuré dans son silence. Rien n'a jamais plus été comme avant. Jamais. Je voulais une nouvelle vie, avec ma famille, loin de tout ça. Comme avant. Quel idiot j'ai été.

Il se remit debout en titubant, s'essuya la bouche, comme un ivrogne, Il prit la carte de visite du théâtre et son arme que je lui tendais et se mit à marcher, au hasard. Je me levai à mon tour et essaya la neige sur mon pantalon.

\- Raoul. Votre femme a vaguement parlé d'un homme qui s'en était pris à elle, dans le passé. Elle croit fermement que c'est lui qui a enlevé votre fils par vengeance. Je crois que le type qui s'en est pris à Mazzola essaie de faire croire qu'il est relié à vous…. Qui est le Persan, Raoul ?

Il continua à marcher en claudiquant, sans s'arrêter, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je haussai le ton.

\- Qui est le Fantôme de l'Opéra ?

Il poursuivit son chemin sans me répondre.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le jeu

_Rest assured when I find it, I will take it_  
 _Rest assured, when I find it_  
 _I will take it_

 _I'm not a coward, like them_  
 _Well, I got my money_  
 _I'm not a coward, like them_  
 _I don't need more money_

 _I'm never coming back here_  
 _There's only one way_  
 _Future Politics_  
 _I'm never coming back here_  
 _There's only one way_  
 _Future Politics_

 _ **Austra - Future Politics**_

* * *

Je n'ai que des souvenirs flous du reste de la nuit. Je me souviens avoir marché sans but pendant un moment. Je me souviens des engelures, sur mes doigts. Je me souviens d'avoir atterri dans une taverne miteuse près du port. Des verres et des bouteilles qui s'accumulaient devant moi.

Je me souviens d'avoir fumé cigarette sur cigarette au point d'avoir la gorge en feu. Je me souviens de cette phrase qui se répétait encore et encore dans ma tête. La question que m'avait demandé Christine. Même l'alcool qui me brûlait la gorge n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier cette question ni ce que j'avais vu ce soir. Et si c'était mon enfant, qui se trouvait dans ce tapis ou mon fils parmis ces horribles photographies? Je commendai un verre de plus. Et puis un autre. J'ai perdu le compte.

J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'avoir accosté un adolescent efféminé de quinze ou seize ans, assis à côté de moi. Ou était-ce le barman? Je ne sais plus. Je crois lui avoir dit de garder sa bite bien au chaud dans son pantalon. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de se faire taper dessus, par une brute qui disait vous aimer. Je crois lui avoir conté en long et en large ce que c'était, un accouchement, dans un hospice froid du Lower East Side. Je crois lui avoir dit ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

J'ai de vagues souvenirs de m'être querellé avec un type qui voulait toucher à mon visage. Ou était-ce parce que je lui avait refusé une cigarette? J'ai souvenir d'images floues d'une bouteille brisée sur le comptoir, de cris, d'un nez cassé, d'un visage étrange, surnaturel, qui me regardait, depuis le fond du bar, de mes phalanges en sang et de la neige sale sur laquelle on m'a jeté. Des rares passants qui m'évitaient sur le chemin retour. De l'odeur fétide de mes propres vomissements et du haut-le-cœur atroce qu'elle avait engendrée. Des étourdissements et des frissons.

Je ne me souviens plus trop comment j'ai fait pour rentrer chez moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'endormir et ne pas me réveiller. Je me souviens vaguement de la lumière sous ma porte. De la chaleur à l'intérieur. Du poêle déjà allumé.

Et lorsque je voulu m'écraser sur le divan, las, fiévreux et fatigué, je réalisai enfin que je n'étais pas seul chez moi.

Je ne me souviens pas bien du reste. Je me souviens de la main fraîche de Victoire sur mon front brûlant. De ses doigts sur mes lèvres lorsque j'ai voulu lui dire ce que j'avais vu, chez Strauss. De ses gestes doux qui me conduisaient jusqu'au lit et qui déboutonnait mon manteau, ma chemise et mon pantalon. De la fraîcheur du drap sur mon corps. Et de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Je me réveillai tard dans l'après-midi le surlendemain, trempé de sueur. Encore et toujours hanté par ces tombeaux et ce poursuivant armé et invisible qui habitaient mes rêves fiévreux.

Et puis elle apparut sur le seuil de ma petite chambre, avec un bol de bouillon chaud. Victoire me souriait doucement. Elle avait les cheveux défaits et avait mis une de mes chemises de nuit. Je regardai un moment ses cheveux crépus qui lui faisaient une gigantesque aura autour de la tête. Un ange descendu du ciel. Elle s'assit sur le lit et me tendit le bol fumant.

\- C'est une manie chez vous de toujours ressembler à un cadavre comme ça, Rivers ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui provoqua une quinte de toux. Elle me tapota le dos. Un instant, je fondis sous sa main. Je réalisai qu'on m'avait mis une chemise de nuit sur le dos et je crus mourir de honte. Un coup d'œil rapide me tranquillisa. J'avais toujours mon caleçon et les bandages qui écrasaient ma poitrine étaient en place. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement discret. Je voulus m'excuser. Elle m'arrêta d'un geste presque amusé.

\- J'étais venue vous remettre votre veste. Je me suis endormie sur votre sofa, en vous attendant.

Elle me sourit, encore une fois, gênée. Je tournai la cuiller dans le bouillon, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- Vous… vous êtes allé voir sur le chantier de l'Opéra ?

Devais-je lui dire que je soupçonnais qu'Émile faisait partie des nombreuses victimes du monstre ? Au plus profond de moi, je crois qu'elle savait déjà. Devais-je lui dire que Raoul de Chagny n'avait rien à y voir ? Pourtant, elle était là à me regarder d'un air songeur. Je restai muet, un long moment, pendant que j'avalais docilement son bouillon. Je secouai la tête d'un air navré et posai le bol sur la table de nuit, sans oser regarder la jeune femme.

\- Victoire… Je…

Je n'osais pas lui dire que je voulais abandonner l'enquête. Que le petit était mort dans d'atroces conditions. J'en étais certain. Je sentis la bile remonter dans ma gorge. J'avais encore devant les yeux l'image de cet atroce pantin et les centaines de visages qui m'imploraient de leur regard déjà trop adultes. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-on mettre des enfants au monde et leur faire vivre ça ? Je ne voulais plus y retourner. Je ne voulais plus voir ça. Plus jamais. Je frissonnai et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Une autre quinte de toux me secoua. Puis, je sentis la main chaude de Victoire dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Elle me prit contre elle alors que j'éclatais en sanglots, submergé par l'horreur et la fatigue. Cela dura un moment, je crois. Je sentais ses mains caresser ma tête. Un instant, je me raidis. Mais je finis par lâcher prise et m'abandonner contre elle. Nous restâmes au long moment en silence, puis j'entendis sa voix chaude rouler dans sa gorge, doucement.

\- J'ai vu des photographies, dans le bureau. L'homme, celui qui ressemble à un magistrat, c'est votre père ?

Je hochai la tête, sans rien dire.

\- Vous avez la même bouche fine et le même menton fier, vous savez ça ? Et la jeune fille, sur l'autre photographie… c'est votre mère, votre soeur ? Elle est très jolie….

J'eus un rire amer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je gardais ce cliché. Sans doute pour souvenir à quel point j'avais été une idiote. Et pour me souvenir du chemin que j'avais parcourus depuis qu'on m'avait enlevé ce qui me restait de naîveté.

\- C'était moi.

Victoire resta silencieuse un moment et leva mon visage de la main. Elle m'observa d'un air sceptique, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis la surprise apparut sur ses traits. Elle caressa mes cheveux d'un air interrogateur.

Ce fut à mon tour de demeurer silencieux. Je soupirai. Même Lily ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Et je trouvais qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Elle s'amusait parfois à me le rappeler et je détestais ça. Je fis signe du menton vers l'anneau d'or que Victoire portait à l'auriculaire, pour changer de sujet.

\- Votre fiancé…. Il vous traite bien ? Est-il jaloux ? Il n'est pas violent ? Il doit s'inquiéter là, non ?

Victoire me regarda avec une moue narquoise, balaya les cheveux sur mon front et approcha son visage du mien, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- J'ai trouvé cet anneau au fond d'une valise qui n'était pas la mienne. Et je ne suis pas fiancée à qui que ce soit et je suis libre comme l'air.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage et ses yeux sombres plonger dans les miens et me mettre au défi. Je levai le visage et l'embrassai. Quelque chose en moi voulut s'enfuir aussi loin que possible lorsqu'elle répondit à mon étreinte avec enthousiasme. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle vouloir de moi ? Mais ses lèvres étaient douces, voluptueuses, chaudes et evoûtante et sa langue curieuse. Si curieuse… Ses mains sur ma nuque et dans mon dos m'enflammèrent. Bientôt son corps d'ébène s'enlassa au mien, épousa mes mouvements et se dévoila, petit à petit, courbe après courbe et je le savourai en entier, avec ses encouragements saccadés. Jamais elle n'insista pour que j'ôte la chemise de nuit qui me servait alors d'armure et je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissant. Ce n'est que lorsque nos corps en sueur s'abandonnèrent enfin, épuisés contre les draps que je sentis sa main effleurer le bandage sur ma poitrine pour monter vers ma joue gauche. J'eus un mouvement de recul et mon corps se raidit, tout entier. Mais le bout de ses doigts qui suivait doucement le tracé de ma cicatrice s'arrêtèrent sur mes lèvres.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge, derrière nous. Je me retournai, consterné par l'interruption pour me retrouver face à face avec une femme corpulente, au large visage pâle et grêlé. Elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux tristes, Sa robe, simple et usée, semblait trop serrée pour elle. Cela me prit un moment pour la reconnaître, à la lumière du crépuscule.

\- POLLY ?! Mais qu'est-ce que….

Comme pour s'excuser, elle me montra une enveloppe. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle le mit, avec un geste plein de précautions sur mon bureau.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, sous ta porte. Je te le laisse là, hein.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et me fit un sourire peiné puis s'éclipsa plus loin dans l'appartement.

J'entendis alors des pas et le bruit d'une lourde canne sur laquelle on s'appuie trop, sur le plancher. L'amgoisse monta soudain en moi. J'aurais pu reconnaître ce pas entre mille. Je voulus protéger Victoire. Péniblement, j'essayai de me lever du lit et le vertige me prit. Lorsque je relevai la tête vers Victoire, je ne vis que de la peur. Elle fixait l'entrée, sans bouger, les mains crispées sur le drap qui cachait sa nudité. Une grande femme, énorme, les cheveux grisonnants et le visage ridé, toute vêtue de noir, affublée d'un chapeau melon, nous regardait avec concupiscence, dans l'ombre de l'embrasure de la chambre. Je vis son regard insidieux détailler chaque courbe de celle qui m'avait ouvert ses bras. Maggie me fit un regard mauvais. Je vis l'éclat de sa dent en or, effilée, briller dans le contre-jour.

\- Alors, bien dormi, ma petite Matty ?

J'étais encore un peu faible et Victoire dut m'aider à boutonner ma chemise, tellement l'angoisse me paralysait. Elle enfilé sa robe à la hâte et regardait nerveusement la porte de la chambre. Dans mon bureau, j'entendais Maggie fredonner une vieille balade irlandaise, comme si de rien n'était. J'entendais sa canne de plomb battre la cadence et le temps. Je frissonnai. Je me penchai sous le lit et en sortit mon revolver que je tendis à Victoire. Je me dis doucement ma main sur l'épaule de Victoire, m'approchai le plus possible d'elle et lui chuchotai, le plus doucement possible, en lui pointant la petite fenêtre du menton.

\- N'intervienez pas, vous m'entendez ? Si vous le pouvez… fuyez par la fenêtre. Vous n'avez qu'à bien vous agripper sur la rampe et vous laisser tomber… je l'ai fait une ou deux fois… vous risquez moins que si vous restez seule ici avec elle, croyez-moi.

Je me levai du lit pour me diriger vers la porte. Je jetai un dernier regard à Victoire. Elle me le rendit, avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. Elle essayait de cacher sa terreur et de garder son calme, comme toujours. Je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans mon bureau, la vieille femme s'était déjà installée. Elle étudiait le cliché d'Émile, que j'avais laissé sur mon bureau. Je la détaillai un moment. Ses rares cheveux gris, qui laissaient peu à peu voir son cuir chevelu, attaché dans un chignon serré. Son visage était aussi frippé que celui d'un nourrisson laissait voir une moue amère malgré l'air de fausse bonne humeur qu'elle affichait. Ses lourds seins qui tendait le velours de sa robe austère. Hell-Cat Maggie avait jadis été une légende, trente ans plus tôt. Mais une balle près de la colonne vertébrale semblait l'avoir réduite à une carcasse de chair vieillissante et sans défense qui ne se déplaçait que difficilement. Elle n'avait certes plus l'air de cette femme solide qui m'avait prise sous son aile huit ans auparavant et qui m'avait lié de force à ses intrigues.

Mais croire que Maggie n'était plus qu'une pauvre vieille femme fragile était une erreur fatale. Un seul mouvement de travers et je me retrouverais avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Je le savais.

Je m'assis prudemment à mon bureau. Polly, debout devant la porte d'entrée, baissait la tête, honteuse. Je lui fit un sourire triste. J'avais, jadis, été à sa place. Je me reportai à Maggie, qui me dévisageai toujours. Je vis ses dents effilées, trop éffilées derrière ses lèvres crevassées. J'avalai ma salive.

Elle déposa devant moi, le journal de la veille, la page tournée sur un simple fait divers. Un incendie sur Mulberry Street, près de Canal Street. Un problème avec une fournaise, au sous-sol. Huit morts dont deux enfants. Je reconnus l'adresse. Je fermai les yeux.

\- Lyons est arrivé juste à temps, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il a fait un léger nettoyage, avant que la police arrive, comme tu peux le constater.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, en scrutant ma réaction. La feuille jaunie se troublait déjà devant mes yeux et mes mains tremblait. Huit morts. Maggie me fit un sourire presque maternel.

\- Ils sont venus me voir hier. Ils ont même saccagé le bar. Rien de trop grave, je t'assure. Ils étaient un peu fâchés, tu vois. 5000 dollars, inutilisables. Il y avait du sang partout sur les billets. Sur tous les billets. On peut pas se servir de billets de banque tâchés de sang et de merde, comme ça. Une vraie perte. Et je les comprends.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'elle m'arrêta, d'un grand coup de canne sonore sur mon bureau. Je tressaillis. Elle me pointa avec le bout de canne, d'un air autoritaire.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Matt. Je n'ai pas dit un mot lorsque tu as voulu te partir ta p'tite affaire de privé, il y a trois ans et demi, quand tu as quitté Lily. Même si ça me faisait de la peine de te voir partir. J'ai enduré ta relation avec celle que j'aimais. J'ai enduré tes foutues dettes au bar. Même si je savais que tu n'avais pas un sou pour payer. J'ai enduré que tu te serves de mon nom pour tes p'tites affaires. Parce que tu as un sacré potentiel, chérie. Je t'ai laissé aller comme une grande fille. Parce que je croyais en toi. Je leur ai dit, moi, à Driscoll et à Lyons. Que c'était pas ma petite Matty qui avait fait ça. Que ma p'tite Matty, elle se prenait trop souvent pour un mec mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais les couilles de tuer quelqu'un. Encore moins comme ça. Ma p'tite Matty n'aurait pas été capable de faire une boucherie comme ça. Elle s'imagine en p'tit dur mais c'est un p'tit cœur sensible, ma p'tite Matty. Je leur ai même conté la fois où tu as trouvé, je ne sais pas trop comment, le mec de Lily et que tu m'as appelé, en plein milieu d'une foire d'Alabama, en pleurant, pour que je finisse le sale boulot. Parce que toi, tu n'étais pas capable d'appuyer sur la gachette. Je m'en souviens de celle-là. Ça les a calmé un peu.

J'étais livide et je le savais. Je pensais à Victoire qui était derrière et qui écoutait tout ça. Je me massai les tempes et tentai de répliquer, faiblement.

\- Ma… Mazzola était déjà mort quand nous sommes arrivés. Molly a dû leur dire. Depuis au moins deux jours. Ils ont dû voir ça, non ?

Maggie me montra encore une fois ses dents pointues et frappa distraitement le plancher de sa canne.

\- Ouais. Ils ont vu ça. Ils m'ont parlé de ton p'tit Monsieur français et de son flingue. Ils m'ont parlé de sa femme. Tu sais, je l'ai rencontrée, hier soir, au théâtre. Barry l'a engagé, finalement. Son contact à Chicago a beaucoup insisté. Elle a du talent, cette petite. Un sacré talent. Je l'ai vue à son audition. Un beau brin de fille. Un peu timbrée, surtout quand elle commence à parler de musique… mais le talent, oh bordel… jamais vu une fille chanter comme ça… Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, hein ? Ils m'ont parlé aussi de ta petite amie noire, tu sais. Parais qu'elle cherchait Mazzola, elle aussi, pour retrouver le môme, non ? On a trop tendance à nous sous-estimer, nous, les filles. Le sexe faible, qu'ils disent. Mon cul, oui. Je ne veux pas faire de mauvaises déductions… C'est une fichue bonne cliente. Elle est la bienvenue quand elle veut, avec cet argent-là. Ça me peinerait vraiment de lui faire du mal, comme ça.

Je portai ma main à mon visage, complètement terrifié. Pas la douce Christine, non. Et surtout pas Victoire. Pas Victoire. Maggie le savait. Trop bien. Je fondis et je suppliai.

\- Écoutes Maggie… C'est pas moi. De Chagny n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il ne savait même pas où le trouver. Victoire non plus. C'est une fille bien, je le sens… C'était…. Avec ce que Joe a fait… il devait sûrement avoir des ennemis qui voulaient sa peau. Des pères de famille, des clients bernés, des anciennes victimes… Certains de ces garçons-là ont vieilli et… et je ne sais pas…. C'était un mec vraiment dégueulasse, si tu avais vu…

\- Je sais ma belle Matty. Je sais. Sinon, tu serais déjà froide. Et ton p'tit français aussi. Shaney, c'est ça ? Ah, Joe… C'était un mec dégueulasse, Joe. Et il y avait 5000 dollars sur le plancher, barbouillé de son sang. Tu sais ce qu'on fait, avec 5000$ tâchés de sang ? On s'en sert comme combustible et c'est tout. Tu sais ce qu'il croit, Lyons ? Le mec qui a fait ça suivait ton p'tit français. Tu veux savoir ce que, moi, je crois ? Le mec qui a commis cette boucherie te suivait, toi. Juste toi. Le môme est disparu depuis trois semaines et Mazzola était encore bien en forme jusqu'à y'a 4 jours. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'enquêter dessus. Et tu ne l'as pas vu. T'as pas vu ça arriver, Matt.

Mais tu vas retrouver celui qui a fait ça. J'ai promis ça à Lyons. Et à Driscoll, tu vois. Et tu vas le retrouver, je le sais, moi. Je te donne un mois. Pas plus. Sinon, je devrai m'occuper de la p'tite française et de ta p'tite amie moi-même. C'est ça que j'ai promis à Lyons. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais. Et Roz n'attend que ça, s'occuper de ta nouvelle p'tite amie.

Elle se leva péniblement du divan, d'un air accablé. Elle s'agrippa à sa canne et se tourna vers l'entrée.

\- Un mois. Je te connais. Tu vas me trouver ce mec en un rien de temps. Ne me décois pas, Matty. Il faudra plus qu'une rampe en fer, à ta petite amie, pour s'en sortir, ce coup-ci. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Et elle quitta mon bureau.

Lorsque je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, je constatai, non sans un étrange soulagement, que la fenêtre était ouverte. Victoire n'était plus là. Mon flingue non plus. Son anneau d'or était posé là, sur ma table de chevet. Je le ramassai et l'observai un court instant. Aucune inscription à l'intérieur. Un anneau tout simple. Il paraissait un peu serré, sur le doigt de Victoire. Sur le mien, il se maintenait en place comme un charme.

Je me rassis à mon bureau et fixai, pendant un moment, la photo de mon père. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, avec toute cette affaire ?

Je baissai les yeux vers la paperasse qui encombrait mon bureau. Et je vis la lettre que Polly avait déposé au coin de celui-ci. Je tâtai l'épaiseur de l'enveloppe. Je la retournai. Sur le papier luxueux figurait mon nom, en lettres rouges. Je fronçai les sourcils, je reconnaissais cette écriture. La note trouvée chez les Chagny. Je l'ouvris. Une photographie et un feuillet. Je poussai un hoquet de terreur.

J'examinai le feuillet. La même écriture rouge, tremblante. Ou était-ce ma main qui tremblait ? Je ne sais plus. Les mots dansaient dans une valse macabre, devant mes yeux.. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour la déchiffrer. J'avalai ma salive et relu la lettre une seconde fois.

 _Où est l'enfant abandonné, Mathilde ?_

 _Où est Émile ?_

 _J'attends impatiemment notre rencontre._

 _F. de l'O._

Je laissais tomber la lettre sur mon bureau en tremblant. Ce que j'avais vu chez Mazzola - le dossier des Chagny, placé bien proprement au milieu de ce bordel sanglant – ne faisait aucun doute. Quelqu'un s'amusait avec la vie des Chagny.

 _L'enfant abandonné._

Je me revis, huit ans plus tôt, détournant la tête du nourrisson que Maud me présentait.

Maintenant, ce quelqu'un, supposément mort dans un incendie en Europe, neuf ans plus tôt, avait aussi décidé de s'amuser avec la mienne.

Je n'osais pas reporter mon regard sur la photographie. Je savais ce qu'elle contenait.

Émile.

Émile, amaigri mais toujours en vie. Vêtu de ses beaux me beaux habits du Dimanche qu'on lui avait fait enfilé le 23 décembre, tâchés et déchirés. Émile qui me regardait avec une terreur sans nom, debout, paralysé devant l'objectif, avec l'ombre du sinistre pantin de chair derrière lui. L'enfant m'implorait de son regard sombre, les yeux enfoncés dans leur orbites, de venir le délivrer des griffes fantomatiques qui s'était emparé de lui et qui ne comptait pas le relâcher.

J'eus l'impression de faire partie d'un sinistre jeu.

Un jeu qui ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _A/N : Ce chapitre a été fusionné avec le chapitre précédent. J'y ai enlevé le background de Rivers qui, après mûre reflexion, n'avait pas sa place à ce moment-ci de l'histoire_.

 **Merci à Igenlode Wordsmith pour beta-reading!**


	11. Chapter 10 : L'Étranger

\- Vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse, Monsieur.

Je lui refis la description détaillée de Victoire, en insistant, un pied dans la porte. La concierge de l'immeuble secoua énergiquement la tête et me lança un coup d'œil effrayé. Je la voyais reculer dans l'enceinte de la porte, sur le qui-vive, les yeux sur ma cicatrice. Je savais quelle image je projetais. Celle d'un homme pâle, cerné et défiguré qui tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes et qui se présentait à sa porte au crépuscule, en demandant fiévreusement à parler à une de ses pensionnaires. Je lui faisait peur et je le savais.

\- Il n'y a pas de femmes de ce genre chez moi, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton ferme, c'est un établissement comme il faut, ici. Vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse.

Je reculai d'un pas, incrédule, et observai l'édifice de toute son ampleur. Non, je n'étais pas à la mauvaise adresse. Je voyais encore Victoire, sur le seuil de la porte, la main sur la poignée, avec son sourire fatigué et ses yeux rieurs. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. S'enfuir par la rampe, derrière mon immeuble n'était pas si facile. Il fallait s'agripper au rebord de la fenêtre et se laisser tomber au bon endroit… Et avec tout ce verglas des derniers jours… J'imaginais soudainement mal une femme, avec ses jupes et ses bottillons garder son équilibre sur le métal glacé. Et si Victoire était blessée ? Et si Maggie n'avait pas respecté son engagement ? Pourquoi Victoire m'avait-elle donné une fausse adresse ? Pourquoi cette comédie ? Mes pensées m'étourdissaient. Bien sûr qu'elle m'avait donné la mauvaise adresse. Donne-t-on sa vraie adresse à un type qui ressemble à un tueur dès le premier soir qu'on le rencontre ? Après tout, elle m'avait payé. Elle savait où me retrouver. Et les choses avaient tellement changé en si peu de temps… Et si Victoire ne revenait pas ? Je ressentis un grand vide. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Comme j'avais été stupide de m'enticher à ce point d'une pure étrangère de la sorte ! Le bruit du verrou de la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis la concierge me regarder, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et surveiller mes moindres mouvements, avec un air venimeux. Vaincu, je m'allumai une cigarette et je quittai le seuil de la porte.

Mes pas me conduisirent machinalement jusqu'à Orchard Street, devant l'immeuble où logeaient les Chagny. Je levai la tête vers la petite fenêtre, au troisième étage qui donnait sur la ruelle. Les rideaux, jaunis, avaient été tirés. Qui était mieux placé que Raoul et Christine pour me parler de l'Ange de la mort qui détenait leur fils et qui hantait leur vie ? J'inspirai nerveusement et me mordis la joue. L'enveloppe, dans la poche de mon manteau, me brûlait presque les doigts. Comment les Chagny réagiraient-ils ? J'imaginais la pauvre mère, accablée, devant l'expression de son fils, sur la photographie. J'imaginais Raoul reconnaître l'arrière-plan. Aurait-il mieux valu qu'Émile soit déjà mort ? Je frissonnais et avançai tête baissée sur l'édifice.

Le silence régnait au troisième étage. À tâtons dans la pénombre, j'escaladai l'escalier et me dirigeai vers la porte des Chagny. Je tambourinai à la porte, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je me réessayai, trois fois, avec le même résultat. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans le corridor plongé dans les ombres. La porte de l'appartement cinq m'intriguait. Je ne pouvais imaginer un tenement inoccupé à New York. L'édifice était mieux que le mien et les loyers ne devaient pas être excessifs. J'observai les signes étranges tracés hâtivement sur la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée pour y entrer discrètement lorsque j'entendis le cliquetis d'un revolver derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face à face avec Raoul. Son expression m'horrifia. L'arme pointée sur moi, il me regardait avec toute la rage et le désespoir du monde. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez et ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux injectés de sang me transperçaient mieux que la balle qu'il prévoyait déjà me mettre au travers de la tête. Je bafouillai, les mains levées dans les airs, en lui montrant l'enveloppe auquelle je m'accrochais.

\- Raoul, c'est… c'est moi, Rivers. Émile est vivant… Où… où est votre femme ? Je… je dois lui parler.

Ses traits prirent une expression amère et il me fit un sourire mauvais. Je vis son doigt se poser, en tremblant, sur la gachette.

\- Il ne reste que la balle que vous avez laissée dans ce chargeur, Mademoiselle. Je ne vous laisserai pas tourmenter ma femme, vous entendez ? Allez, dîtes-moi, combien on vous a payé, pour venir faire du mal à Christine, avec vos faux espoirs, hein ?

J'avalai ma salive et reculai d'un pas, des yeux rivés sur le pistolet. Instinctivement, je voulus prendre le mien mais je me souvins alors que je l'avais laissé à Victoire, pour se défendre. Je sentais la sueur commencer à perler sur mon front. Raoul n'était pas tout à fait lui-même et argumenter devenait téméraire. Mais je devais continuer, je devais savoir qui était ce foutu F. de l'O. Pour Émile, pour Victoire et pour Christine. Pour Raoul aussi, même s'il n'en était pas conscient.

\- Baissez cette arme. Je… je suis ici pour vous aider… Je suis désolé, pour l'autre jour… je… Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire vivre tout ça. J'ai parlé à votre servante et…

\- Victoire? Cette pauvre fille est à la Nouvelle-Orléans, non ? Mon épouse voulait s'en débarrasser avant notre départ. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Christine trouvait qu'elle était un mauvais exemple pour Émile. J'ai payé le medecin pour la soigner. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec nous sur le bateau, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre la famille qu'elle avait ici. Je lui ai payé son billet de train. Et c'est comme ça que cette salope nous remercie, en racontant de fausses rumeurs à notre sujet au premier venu ?

Je reléguai ce que je venais d'entendre aux oubliettes, je crois. Je me rappelais les avertissements de Victoire sur les différends entre Raoul et Christine, sur l'argent. Je mis les propos de Raoul sur le compte du délire dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans. J'ai besoin de savoir qui était le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Votre femme m'a dit…

Il se mit à rire comme si j'avais poussé une bonne blague. Un rire sans joie. Puis il s'arrêta, plus sérieux que jamais. Il avança vers moi en maintenant l'arme dans la direction. Je voulus reculer, trop, sans doute et glissai sur la première marche de l'escalier et déboulai lourdement sur quelques marches. Je me relevai péniblement, avec une douleur sourde au dos. Le flingue en face de moi n'avait pas bougé.

\- Encore et toujours ce maudit Fantôme, hein ? Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom devant nous. Surtout pas devant ma femme. Elle ne le supporte pas. Et à chaque fois que ce Fantôme revient, dans les chuchotements des voisins, dans les accusations des journaux, ou dans les propos d'un fou de votre genre, je perds un peu plus celle que j'aime. Christine est fragile. Elle l'a toujours été. Même quand nous étions des enfants. J'avais douze ans lorsque j'ai vue chanter pour la première fois et j'en avais quinze, lorsque j'ai juré de l'aimer et de la protéger pour toujours. Et je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort. Vous entendez ? Jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

Il avait craché la dernière phrase avec toute la volonté et la passion dont il était capable. Je voyais ses traits crispés sous la menace imaginaire, ses muscles bandés, prêts à l'attaque. Je voyais ses épaules trembler sous l'émotion et ses yeux embués de larmes. Je baissai le regard.

\- Quittez New York. Partez demain, d'accord ? Allez… Allez à Chicago. Je vous rejoindrai… avec Émile.

Il baissa son révolver et me regarda avec un air mêlé de pitié et d'écoeurement. Je sus qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour Émile et qu'il pensait que j'essayais de me racheter.

\- Il faut que je le dise en anglais, peut-être? Get out.

Puis, il se détourna de moi, les épaules baissées, comme si tout le poids du monde s'était soudainement affaissé sur lui. Et il rentra chez lui, en fermant doucement la porte.

Lorsque je descendis tout en bas, la vieille concierge m'attendait, folle de rage. Elle allait m'engueuler, décharger toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé sur les Chagny depuis leur arrivée tumultueuse lorsque je lui tendis un des billets de 20 dollars que Victoire m'avait donné, avec la grimace la plus menacante dont j'étais capable.

\- Pour le loyer du 4. Et le ménage, la cuisine et le linge. Tout le ménage. Tous les jours. C'est mieux d'être fait, d'accord ? Et faîtes venir un accordeur de piano. Je repasserai.

* * *

J'attendis toute la nuit, le regard rivé sur la porte, les nerfs à vif, sans oser le détourner une minute. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Victoire ne reviendrait pas. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Le vide s'insinua, plus intense que jamais. Je ne m'étais rarement senti aussi seul que dans cette pièce qui renfermait tout ce que j'avais voulu être et tout ce que j'avais désiré. J'avais la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd. Au petit matin, je sortis prendre l'air, loin de mes noires pensées.

Il était inutile de retourner voir De Chagny et sa femme. Ils étaient vraiment ébranlés par la perte de leur fils. Ce qu'ils disaient ne faisait plus aucun sens. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Raoul. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde. Il était peut-être tombé bien bas mais j'avais senti, là, alors qu'il s'époumonait devant moi avec son flingue, qu'il avait jadis été un type bien. Une drôle impression, je suppose. Cela ne changeait pas que je devais retrouver celui qui les hantaient, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Un café noir, brûlant me revigora un peu et je me dirigeai à pas lents vers la Astor Library et fit le pied de grue devant l'entrée jusqu'à son ouverture.

Le vieux gardien de la bibliothèque me trouva devant la porte, entouré des mégots que j'essayais subtilement d'éclipser du portique. Il fronça les sourcils et se résigna à me laisser entrer avant l'heure. Il m'abandonna dans la vaste salle de lecture face à une pile de vieux journaux français.

Je finis par trouver un article du mois d'octobre ou de novembre 1882 d'un journal à scandale parisien. _Le fantôme de l'Opéra les hante toujours._ L'article ne m'appris pas grand chose de nouveau. Les déboires financiers des Chagny avaient commencé bien avant New York et l'intrusion mystérieuse et violente dont parlait l'article m'apparaissait comme la signature des coups montés de Mazzola. Un suspect avait été arrêté et relâché. Un ancien chef de police perse qu'on surnommait Le Persan.

On y résumait un peu trop vite l'incident survenu neuf ans plus tôt. De l'huile à lampe avait été projetée d'on-ne-sait-où sur les bougeoirs bordant la scène et avait provoqué un incendie fulgurant qui avait rasé un théâtre complet. Dans la pagaille qu'avait engendré la catastrophe, une cantatrice du nom de Christine Daaé avait disparue, supposément enlevée par un être aux yeux de braises tout droit sorti d'un _penny dreadful_. L'incendie avait fait douze morts, dont le Comte de Chagny, le frère de Raoul, dont le corps avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tard, plusieurs coins de rue plus loin, au fin fond des Catacombes de Paris. Je fronçai les sourcils. Était-ce pour cela qu'on avait accablé à ce point les Chagny avec cette histoire à dormir debout ?

Un ou deux télégrammes bien placés au Commissariat de police du 9e arrondissement et au journal me donnerait sans doute plus de détails sur qui avait mené l'enquête et les résultats de celle-ci.

Après avoir envoyé mes télégrammes de l'autre côté de l'Océan, je hélai un fiacre jusqu'à la 2th avenue, où se trouvait le poste de O'Reilly. La main gauche, enflée, bien emmitouflée dans la poche, j'esquivai les cochers et la fiente de leur cheval tout en contournant les vendeurs itinérants, pour me rendre au poste de police. Je devais absolument parler à O'Reilly.

J'étais passé juste un peu plus tôt sur le chantier du MET dans la soirée. Les ouvriers avaient quitté depuis longtemps et je m'imaginais avoir le champ libre pour explorer les lieux. J'observai la structure du bâtiment qui s'élevait devant moi. On avait enfin terminé la façade et une bonne partie de l'intérieur du bâtiment qui s'allongeait presque jusqu'à 7th avenue. C'était déjà un bâtiment immense. Peut-être pas le plus haut, mais les sept étages de ses tours me faisait déjà un peu frémir de vertige. Un frisson me parcourus l'échine. L'inauguration devait se faire plus tard cet automne. On nous faisait miroiter une ville moderne et exemplaire d'ici quelques années. De dispendieux chantiers envahissaient peu à peu Manhattan. La gare centrale, déjà magnifique, allait être reconstruite et mettre New York sur la carte. On pouvait maintenant rêver, loin de sa vie sordide, auprès des splendides tours gothiques qui s'élevaient peu à peu de la charpente de Brooklyn Bridge. Et maintenant, le MET allait nous mettre au diapason des plus grandes villes d'Europe.

Je remarquai que les palissades entourant le chantier avaient été renforcées de grillages en fer qui semblaient être récents. Avec les températures humides, le métal aurait dû être rouillé davantage, depuis le début des travaux. Je réussi à me faufiler de peine et de misère dans une brèche oubliée derrière le bâtiment. Le chantier était désert et silencieux, illuminé par les lampadaires, sur Broadway street. À l'arrière, les ouvriers avaient commencé à combler le terrain. Je dus marcher à pas prudents. Les outils oubliés, les dévris de toutes sortes et le sol gelé rendaient la promenade téméraire. Je m'approchai de l'entrée arrière, elle avait été barricadée d'un solide cadenas.

\- Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

La lumière de la lanterne, dardée sur moi m'éblouit les yeux. Je me retournai, une main devant les yeux, pour tomber face à face avec un gros bonhomme, visiblement déjà bien échauffé par l'alcool qui me menaçait de sa matraque. Malgré son air mauvais, il semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose de me voir là.

\- Vous avez pas vu c'était un chantier ? Sortez d'ici où je vous en colle une bonne.

Je levai innocemment les bras dans les airs, avec un air niais et un sourire gêné et fit semblant de tituber un peu.

\- Oh allez, juste une minute. Je voulais seulement pisser en paix.

J'attendis une ou deux minutes, en gardant mon sourire niais. Mais il ne décollait pas. Les muscles crispés, Je feignis de déboutonner ma braquette et d'avoir de la difficulté à enlever mon pantalon pour confirmer mes dires, en espérant qu'il ne resterait pas là pour regarder et que je pourrais profiter du moment pour m'éclipser plus loin. J'étais mort de trouille. Et si le type avait la mauvaise idée de vouloir jouer à touche-pipi ? Mais l'ivrogne me prit par le bras et me postillonna son haleine fétide au visage, en me traînant, la matraque sous la gorge, vers la sortie du chantier.

\- Tu parles que j't'vais laisser mettre ta pisse ici! On a assez de problèmes comme ça, sur ce maudit chantier. Y' a pas besoin d'un autre putain de macchabée défiguré ici. Fous le camp !

Je me dégageai bien plus facilement que je l'aurais cru et recula de quelques pas pour mieux observer les réactions du type qui s'avançait sur moi. Le sang battait dans mes tempes.

\- Un mort? Vous avez trouvé un mort ? Quels problèmes ?

Le gardien s'arrêta net, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il venait de perdre son job. Il baffouilla, en réalisant sa bourde.

\- Putain mais… T'es un putain de journaliste ? Y… Y m'ont dit de fermer ma gueule et de rien dire. Sors d'ici, fils de pute. Sors d'ici !

Je n'obtins rien de plus qu'un solide coup de matraque sur les doigts. J'eus de la chance que rien ne soit cassé.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, le commissariat du NYPD grouillait encore d'activité. O'Reilly travaillait de soir, je le savais et n'aurait pas encore quitté le poste. Je vis sa tête flamboyante au travers de la cohue. Dès qu'il me vit, il fronça son nez plein de tâches de rousseurs et s'avança discrètement dans ma direction, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

\- Riv's ?!

Je l'aurais étranglé sur le champ, je crois. Je fantasmais déjà sur mes mains autour de son cou. Mais avant d'être assez près, l'Inspecteur Franklin m'intercepta, coupant court aux retrouvailles, avec un geste autoritaire vers O'Reilly qui lui disait de décamper. Le jeune policier me lança un regard affligé et obéit à son supérieur qui déjà me faisait un geste courroucé en direction du fond de la salle. Il m'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'allumai une cigarette.

\- Je ne t'ai pas assez dit de ne jamais te présenter ici comme ça ?

Je fis une moue piteuse et exhalait la fumée vers le plafond, d'un air presque pensif. Moi et l'Inspecteur Franklin, on avait une drôle de relation. Si O'Reilly me regardait encore comme le preux chevalier qui l'avait sorti des griffes de la délinquance et remis sur le droit chemin, Franklin, lui, me voyait autrement, disons. Un de ses hommes m'avait surpris dans une taverne à Greenwich Village, dans une situation plus que délicate, voilà longtemps. À l'époque, certaines manières trop féminines me trahissaient. Le policier avait compris que je n'étais pas vraiment de sexe masculin et m'avait fait enfermer au Bellevue Hospital pour déviance. La semaine qui avait suivie avait été horrible. Plus que ce que je voulais me rappeler. Puis, Franklin, dans un interrogatoire de routine, avait découvert que je connaissais Hell-Cat Maggie. Et il avait compris que je connaissais, de loin, les agissements des Whyos. Alors, il m'avait sorti du trou et il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe pendant un moment. Puis il me scruta, des pieds à la tête, d'un air exagérément dégoûté en pointant mes vêtements et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son petit bureau, ferma la porte derrière moi et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il soupira, fatigué de cette petite comédie. J'étais meilleur que plusieurs de ses hommes et il le savait. Il m'aimait bien, à sa façon. Il avança le cendrier dans ma direction, comme d'habitude, les yeux plantés dans les miens, plein d'espoir.

\- T'as quelque chose pour moi ?

Je laissai tomber le mégot dans le cendrier, dans la pure indifférence et m'assit à mon tour, dans la chaise bancale en face lui. Je haussai les épaules.

\- L'incendie sur Mulberry Street. Tu sais, j'ai vu les signatures de Driscoll sur certains contrats qui étaient éparpillés dans cette piaule. Sans compter les meurtres. Tu aurais pu le faire pendre sur le champ. J'ai lancé une pierre dans une vitre, pour alerter tout le monde. Mais Lyons est arrivé avant tes hommes et a fait un joli feu de joie avec tes preuves.

Il se recula dans sa chaise, l'air songeur et vaguement décu. Il lissa sa moustache en me plombant de ses yeux gris métalliques. Je ne lui apprenait rien. Il avait dû écumer, oui. Mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'il allait se confier. À 64 ans, Franklin était proche de la retraite et il le savait. Il avait affronté les Draft Riots avec brio, sauvé quelques confrères des émeutiers et avait été promu. Maintenant, il attendait le grand coup contre les gangs pour terminer sa carrière.

\- Et t'es venue ici seulement pour me dire ça ?

\- Bah, j'ai appris, comme ça, qu'un cadavre avait été trouvé au MET. Je venais aux nouvelles, boss.

L'expression qu'il me fit ! Je crus qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Il s'avança, incrédule et livide vers moi.

\- Et tu es allée mettre ton p'tit nez là dedans, toi. D'où tiens-tu ça, hein ? Ça ne devait pas se savoir. Même une petite fouineuse comme toi n'aurait rien dû trouver. Cet opéra a déjà fait scandale à cause des coûts de sa construction. On nous promettait un bâtiment à moins de 600 000$, tu parles… On avait pas besoin d'un cadavre sur le chantier en plus. Ca fait peur aux ouvriers. Ça fait surtout peur aux Astors, Rockfellers et Morgan qui paieront le gros prix pour leurs loges. C'est Cornelius Vanderbilt lui-même qui nous a envoyé le mémo au Capitaine Byrnes de nous la fermer, sur ce cadavre. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Je hochai silencieusement, incapable d'en rajouter, cette fois-ci. Inutile de plaisanter que j'étais allé prendre un coup avec le gardien du chantier. Ma p'tite enquête avait glissé dans le terrain des grands et le Fantôme des Chagny me poussait tout droit vers une abysse que j'aurais bien du mal à éviter, si je faisais un faux pas.

\- De toute façon, tu es foutrement en retard, Rivers. Ça s'est passé il y a trois semaines et le cas est clos. C'était un itinérant, un étranger venu dont ne sait où qui venait juste de débarquer ici, sans famille, sans histoire et qui a probablement été attaqué par un de ses compères fêlé pour une question de territoire ou de nourriture. La victime et le coupable pourrissent sagement au Bellevue Hospital. C'est comme ça que ça été classé. Pas de quoi faire les manchettes. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Un itinérant retrouvé mort il y a trois semaines sur le chantier du Metropolitan Opera House. Je repensais à ce que le le gamin, au NYJA m'avait dit. Qu'il avait vu Émile suivre un itinérant, le soir du 23 décembre. Je desserrai ma cravate qui parut soudain m'étouffer.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un gamin muet de 8 ans qui a disparu, il y a justement trois semaines, en face du Metropolitan. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

L'inspecteur me dévisagea un instant en fouillant dans sa mémoire les dizaines de cas d'enfants disparus qui devaient atterrir chaque semaine sur son bureau. Puis, il poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Les français, c'est ça ? Ne perds pas ton temps avec ça, fillette. L'homme est déjà sous surveillance comme suspect pour meurtre, bien que je doute fort que ce soit lui, le coupable. Et il paraît que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive mais je n'ai pas de détail. Il ne peut pas quitter la ville, son passeport est barré partout. Il t'a dit ça ? Il t'a dit aussi qu'ils avaient précipitamment quitté le fiacre en laissant le môme là, tout seul ? Le cocher a attendu une heure. Une heure, selon ses dires. Ils ne sont pas réapparus. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient faillis être refoulés, au bureau de l'Immigration ? Leur fils présente des troubles mentaux. Ils appellent ça…. Du mutisme progressif. Le petit aurait eu un grave choc nerveux, il y a quelques années. Tu imagines l'adulte que ce sera ? Est-ce que c'est aux bons américains de s'occuper de ces gens-là, dis-moi ? Ce petit a fait une fugue. C'est ce qu'on leur a dit et ça s'arrête là.

Je baissai la tête, en fermant les yeux. Si Franklin savait à quel point c'était plus monstrueux qu'une simple fugue. Sans doute le savait-il déjà. Mais il préférait regarder ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait du corps de l'itinérant, boss ?

Franklin plissait maintenant des yeux et me défiait silencieusement de répéter, alors qu'il avait bien sous-entendu que l'enquête était close. Je redressai la tête et lançai un regard plein de défi à l'inspecteur.

\- J'aimerais examiner le corps qu'on a trouvé, près de Longacre Square*, boss. Je crois qu'il s'agit peut-être de mon voisin du dessus, vous savez. On l'a pas vu depuis trois semaines et Bennett se demande ce qu'il doit faire. J'aurais besoin d'un laisser-passer.

Il maugréa de nouveau et réfléchit, un long moment. Puis, il hocha la tête, satisfait de ma réponse. Il prit une feuille et nota quelques mots et me la tendit, froidement.

\- Demande à O'Reilly de t'accompagner. Le laisser-passer est à son nom. Je t'avertis, Rivers. Ne rôdes pas autour du MET. Y'a des choses bien pires que de passer quelques jours dans l'aile psychiatrique du Bellevue. On se comprends ?

Je fit signe que je comprenais très bien.

Il se leva, me contourna et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, en me montrant la sortie. Je me levai, réajustai ma cravate et époussetai mon veston, d'un air impassible.

\- Vous n'auriez pas des contacts avec la Police de Paris ?

Il éclata d'un rire jaune et me claqua la porte de son bureau au nez.

* * *

La vue des hauts murs, munis de tourelles, du pavillon principal du Bellevue me donna un haut-le-cœur. Je dus détourner le regard, le mouchoir sur la bouche, pour ne pas être malade devant O'Reilly, en face de moi. Je détestais cet hôpital de toutes mes tripes. C'était là qu'on m'avait emmené, 8 ans plus, tôt, tordu en deux sous l'effet de la douleur pour mettre au monde un être dont je n'avais jamais voulu. C'était là qu'on m'avait enfermé, attaché sur un lit, un an plus tard, et à la merci du personnel, pour guérir ces ''déviances'' qui dérangeaient tant. Je me souvenais vaguement de ce gardien qui avait simplement décidé de me couvrir le visage de son mouchoir qui puait la pisse pour faire sa sale besogne. Comme si, ça allait vraiment me guérir et me rendre normale aux yeux de tous.

Je ne sentais que ça, la pisse, dans cet hôpital. L'odeur en infiltrait tous les murs. L'infirmière nous emmena silencieusement dans le dédale des couloirs, jusqu'à la morgue, située au premier étage. O'Reilly me lançait sans cesse des regards inquiets. J'étais blanc comme un linge, sans doute.

La morgue n'était qu'une grande salle déserte et lumineuse, munie d'une série de tables de dissection et d'un énorme lavabo. Au fond de la salle, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, enveloppé d'un sarrau blanc, était penché sur le corps d'une femme d'âge mur et lui recousait lentement la poitrine, en ajustant de temps en temps les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez. Il faisait un froid de canard dans cette pièce mais l'odeur me dérangeait moins. Ici, j'étais en terrain connu. J'avais parfois accompagné mon père, pour l'aider à prendre des notes.

O'Reilly s'approcha du médecin et lui parla à voix basse, en lui montrant le laisser-passer que l'Inspecteur m'avait donné. L'homme se releva et me lança un regard ennuyé, au-dessus de ses binocles et sans quitter son poste, le bistouri à la main.

\- On enterre les non-réclamés après quelques jours, désolé.

O'Reilly me fit un regard navré et s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la morgue. Je poussai un soupir exécré. Je me sentais las qu'on me prenne pour une demeurée ou pour quelqu'un de faible. Je connaissais les procédures. Je répondis au médecin, de la même manière. Ma voix résonna étrangement, dans la pièce vide.

\- Avec les températures qu'on a eu depuis le début de l'hiver? Et puis, c'est un cas de meurtre. On attend toujours un peu avant de les enterrer, ceux-là. Vous devez surement l'avoir conservé, non ? Ou bien vous avez conservé les clichés. Et ses effets personnels ? Vous devez les garder un mois, pour l'identification.

Le médecin posa bruyamment son bistouri sur la table et nous fit un signe impatient d'attendre, nous laissant seuls avec le cadavre de la femme. O'Reilly piaffait et s'épongeait sans cesse le front, en jetant des regards vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour entamer la conversation et me demander ce qui m'était arrivé à la main. Je le coupai court d'un regard noir. Même si j'aimais bien O'Reilly, tout au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de babiller avec le type qui avait mis toute cette merde sur mes épaules

On nous fit patienter une bonne heure ainsi, dans le silence. Puis, le médecin réapparut, précédé de deux aides qui mirent un corps recouvert d'un drap, sur la table la plus proche. Le mdecin déposa une caisse en bois et un dossier devant moi et me fit signe de m'approcher du corps. L'odeur me replongea dans le repère de Mazzola.

\- Je vous avertis tout de suite, Messieurs. Le meurtrier l'a laissé dans un sale état et le temps a fait son œuvre. Ce n'est pas du joli.

Et il souleva le drap.

O'Reilly étouffa un juron. Le cadavre appartenait à celui d'un home d'âge mûr, problement maghrébin. Le temps avait norci sa peau mais il avait dû etre plus basané que la moyenne. Ses traits avaient du être plus anguleux, autrefois. Le reste était indescriptible. Ce qui restait de l'œil du cadavre était fixé sur nous pour l'éternité. Même si la décomposition était déjà bien avancée, une expression de terreur restait encore vivante, sur ce visage. C'était sans doute mon imagination … J'eus l'impression que l'homme s'était retourné et avait reconnu son bourreau avant de recevoir son premier coup. Un bourreau auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu de retrouver là. Je frissonnai. On s'était acharné sur la partie droite de son visage à coups de masse ou quelque chose du genre. Le visage de Mazzola présentait les mêmes blessures monstrueuses. Je reculai pour reprendre mon souffle et me signai par pur réflexe en murmurant une prière à je-ne-sais-qui.

Le medecin eut tôt fait de voiler le visage de l'homme et fit signe à ses hommes de disposer du corps. O'Reilly vomissait dans le lavabo. Le médecin me tendit le dossier d'un air presque moqueur et regagna son poste auprès du cadavre de la femme. J'ouvris le dossier.

La victime avait d'abord été poignardée profondément, par surprise sur le flanc et avait eu une partie de son visage avec une pierre qu'on avait retrouvé qu'on avait retrouvé, sanglante, dans les poches d'un autre mendiant. La victime était effectivement d'origine maghrébine et devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'année. On avait retrouvé sur lui un passeport perse. L'enquête avait été close le lendemain lorsqu'on avait retrouvé un autre mendiant, qui ne parlait pas anglais et qui répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses inintelligibles.

J'attrapai la caisse en bois, vida son contenu sans précautions sur la table et me ruai sur le passeport. La dernière étampe, qui datait de deux mois était française. Il avait embarqué, en troisième classe, sur le Normandie. Je reconnus le nom que j'avais vu dans les dossiers de Mazzola et dans l'article de journal.

Le Persan.

Je fouillai le reste de façon précipitée. O'Reilly voulut me dire de me calmer mais je l'envoyai vertement paitre. Des vêtements et un long manteau gris usés qu'on avait intentionnellement coupés au couteau pour leur donner l'apparence de haillons. De fines lunettes dorées, tordues et brisées et un étui de violon. On avait sans doute dû trouver l'étui sous le corps de l'homme. Le choc de la chute et le poids du cadavre l'avaient défoncé et il était maculé de croûtes brunâtres. L'instrument qui aurait dû y être là n'avait pas été retrouvé. J'ouvris machinalement l'étui. Le velours à l'intérieur semblait avoir été neuf avant l'incident. Sauf à un endroit où on avait tenté de camoufler une déchirure. Mes doigts passèrent sous le tissu et je sentis un bout de papier, entre la doublure et l'écrin. L'extraire fut une chose délicate et un juron m'échappa, lorsque j'en découvris le contenu. Un faux passeport. Assez bien réussi pour ne pas alarmer le contrôleur de train débordé d'une troisième classe qui étamperait négligemment le passeport de l'enfant de 8 ans qu'il aurait en face de lui et qui ne ferait pas attention à la personne qui l'accompagnerait.

Je levai un visage livide, vers le médecin.

\- Vous dites que personne n'est venu identifier le corps ?

Il soupira, une fois de plus avec son air ennuyé.

\- La police a passé une petite annonce comme quoi on l'avait retrouvé dans la Hudson. Une idiote qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire complètement l'article est passée car elle croyait que c'était son fiancé. _Évidemment_ que ce n'était pas son fiancé !

Aux prises avec un lugubre pressentiment, j'agripai le dossier et le relu de long en large. La signature de la demoiselle avait été négligemment demandée, sur l'endos d'une page comme quoi, finalement, elle ne reconnaissait pas le défunt. Je la relu plusieurs fois avant que O'Reilly ne m'arrache le dossier des mains et ne m'entraine à l'extérieur. Chaque angle, chaque courbe, chaque lettre d'encre de cette signature, bien écrite et bien reconnaissable était gravée dans ma pensée.

La signature de Victoire.

* * *

A/N : Longacre Square était une grande place qui servaient de lieu de rendez-vous aux fiacres et aux cochers. L'endroit est devenu Time Square en 1904, lorsque le prestigieux journal Times s'y est établi.


	12. Chapter 11 : Télégrammes

_A/N : Désolé pour le delai. Le travail forcené et l'écriture font piètre ménage, en ce moment. Ceci est un ''chapitre interlude''. En espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré tout. Le chapitre suivant aura quelques révélations... Rivers aura un rendez-vous important..._

 _Quelques petits changements au chapitre précédent, pour plus de cohérence :_

 _\- La pierre a été retrouvé sur un itinérant et non sur le chantier._

 _\- Raoul est saoul et non drogué. La cocaine est réellement apparue sur le marché en 1884. Mea Culpa!_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire en PM, si vous voyez des incohérences! Fantômes est, somme toute, un premier jet!_

* * *

Le gardien nous avait conduit devant une cellule obscure d'où on ne voyait pas grand chose. C'était là qu'on oubliait les forcenés qu'on ne contrôlait pas, au Bellevue Hospital. Je crus d'abord que l'infirmier se moquait de nous et nous avait mené nulle part. Je me demanda même, un instant, si cette cellule ne m'était pas destinée. Mais le lit de métal finit par grincer et une chaîne racler le sol de pierre dans la noirceur et une forme hirsute et brisée apparut sous la lanterne de l'employé. Je reculai d'un pas ou deux, secoué par le relent fétide. Ce qui avait jadis été un homme s'approcha aux barreaux et s'y accrocha comme si plus rien d'autre ne le soutenait. J'avançai bravement d'un pas, vers cette goule qui semblait tout droit sortie des enfers de Hell Kitchen ou du Lower East Side.

\- Jansson ?

La créature m'aspergea de sa salive poisseuse en me jouant un cantique avec des consonnances germaniques un peu inhabituelles qui manquaient sans doute à ma culture new yorkaise. Je m'essuyai nerveusement la joue gauche. J'entendis l'employé, derrière moi, sortir le boyau d'eau et O'Reilly se racler la gorge. L'homme se calma et me regarda à travers les barreaux, avec des yeux affolés. J'essayai de lui faire un signe apaisant. Je me souvenais que trop bien de ces giclées glacées. J'articulai le plus lentement possible, en essayant de mimer mes propos pour que l'homme puisse me comprendre, malgré les difficultés qu'il semblait avoir en anglais, selon le personnel. Personne ne semblait le comprendre. Je répétai son nom, comme pour me le rendre plus humain.

\- On vous a retrouvé avec une pierre. Une pierre pleine de sang. Cette pierre provenait de d'un… chantier, un bâtiment en construction où on a retrouvé un mort. Que s'est-il passé, sur chantier?

Je leva un regard implorant vers l'homme. Mais l'homme ne fit que secouer énergiquement la tête en murmurant plaintivement dans une langue que personne ne comprenait. Ce fut à mon tour de me jeter sur les barreaux. J'entendis O'Reilly et l'employé de l'hôpital jurer, derrière moi et tenter de me retenir mais je m'en moquais. C'était peut-être la dernière personne à avoir vu Émile. La seule personne à avoir vu son agresseur, en dehors du cadavre défiguré qui gisait dans la morgue, un étage plus haut. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Jansson ! Je sais que vous êtes innocent ! Je le sais ! Qui vous a dit de prendre la pierre ? Qui ? Avez-vous vu un enfant ? Avez-vous vu une femme ? Une femme à la peau noire ?

L'homme approcha son visage du mien. Ses dents gatées étaient immondes et son halaine puait la charogne. Il agrippa sa main sale à la manche de ma veste et planta ses yeux bleus pâles dans les miens. Il me refit un monologue dans sa langue maternelle. Des syllabes à la fois gutturales et chantées qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour moi. Des mots d'où on sentait un mélange d'émerveillement, de terreur et de déception. Je crus comprendre un mot qui ressemblait vaguement à «angel» quelque part, mais ce fut tout. Je lui fis signe que je ne comprenais rien. Il pointa d'abord son front, le plafond de la cellule et tout autour de lui, avec un regard effrayé, comme si le tueur était un être omniprésent qui pouvait nous entendre, et qui était là, invisible, à côté de lui. Puis d'une voix hésitante et rocailleuse, il murmura, en anglais.

\- Ange. pas... homme. Belle voix. Vous... vous croire que c'est... à coté de vous mais... loin. très loin. A promis à moi que me rammener chez moi. . Moi... vouloir être chez moi. Avec ange. Je veux être chez moi. Pas ici.

Et il tira de toutes ses forces sur ma manche.

Je poussai un cri de douleur, lorsque mon visage s'écrasa sur les barreaux, en tentant de me dégager mais le forcené ne voulait plus lâcher prise. Un goût de fer emplit ma bouche alors que ma lèvre coupée saignait sur mon menton. Il se mit à crier, dans sa langue maternelle pendant que le gardien dévérouillait la grille et se précipitait sur lui à coups de matraque. Alors que je quittais les sous-sols, soutenu par O'Reilly, j'entendais encore le forcené hurler encore et toujours le même mot. _Angel._

J'en était à jeter nerveusement mon quatrième mégot de file par dessus les quais lorsqu'O'Reilly arrêta mon geste, d'un air furieux.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça Riv's. Jamais. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin?

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers un fiacre, avec la ferme intention de ne pas lui répondre. Il avait voulu jouer au preux chevalier et me refiler un cas dont personne ne voulait. Et maintenant, ma propre vie était en danger. Et j'étais terrifié. Je me foutais éperduement de son inquiétude. Je savais, bien au fond de moi, qu'O'Reilly n'avait rien à y voir. Mais il me fallait un coupable. Comme tout le monde dans cette affaire, sans doute.

Mais Ferguson O'Reilly ne lâchait pas prise aussi facilement. En un rien de temps, mon fiacre partait en course sous mon nez et je me retrouvai seul sur le quai avec le jeune policier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prise, en bas ? Il aurait pu t'arracher le bras. Tu sais ça ? Cet homme est complètement dément. Ils ont dû se mettre à quatre pour l'arrêter. Tu as bien lu le rapport, à la morgue, dis ? Franklin m'a dit qu'on était ici pour ton voisin. Que cherches-tu exactement ?

Je plissai les yeux et le dévisagea en silence. Se moquait-il de moi ? J'avançai d'un pas en reniflant, d'un air mauvais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à blaguer.

\- Oh Allez Gus ! On se connaît depuis quoi, six ans ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu vas faire comme si l'enlèvement de ce gosse français n'avait rien à voir avec ce corps qu'on a trouvé à proximité, le même soir, hein ? Je sais que Franklin t'as envoyé pour me dissuader. Je le connais. Ces français, tu me les as envoyé pour je trouve leur gosse et tu t'es mis dans de sales draps, cette fois-ci. C'est ça ?

O'Reilly baissa la tête et baffouilla de piètres excuses.

\- Ça… ça n'a rien à voir Rivers. Si tu avais vu le mari, au poste… Il était … comme mon père. L'enfant a fait une fugue. j'ai… j'ai fait pareil, tu le sais… Je te les ai envoyé pour que tu retrouve le type qui leur a piqué leur fric… c'est… c'est tout.

\- Et je l'ai retrouvé, ce type.

Il posa un regard interrogateur sur moi, la bouche entrouverte, avec un air incrédule.

\- Tu… tu l'as trouvé ?

Je hochai sinistrement la tête, sortit mon étui à cigarette avec lenteur et m'en allumai tranquillement une et laissai baigner le sergent dans son impatience. Je sentais la fumée acre m'envahir la gorge comme l'amertume qui s'emparait de moi.

\- Oui. Il y 5 ou 6 jours. Exactement dans le même état que l'homme qu'on vient de voir, à la morgue. Il était mort depuis quoi… 3 jours peut-être ?

Je pris une autre bouffée en me délectant presque de la tournure de la discussion. Je laissai O'Reilly faire ses calculs et comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Je le voyais, du coin de l'œil, blêmir sous ses taches de rousseurs. Leur suspect pourrissait au Bellevue depuis une vingtaine de jours. J'en rajoutai un peu.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la pièce, Gus. Le type qui a volé les français… Ça aurait pu être un de tes clients, à l'époque. En fait, non. Tu ne serais pas là, si ça avait été un de tes clients. Mais toi, tu t'en es sorti… Et là, j'ai un gosse à trouver et un meurtrier fantôme qui semble drôlement lié à tout ça. Vous avez pris la peine, au moins, d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour traduire ce que ce fêlé, en bas, avait à dire ?

Le sergent baissa les yeux, complètement désemparé et secoua la tête. Il resta un moment immobile, à regarder le fleuve en face de lui. Puis, son visage se crispa, petit à petit. Le souvenir de l'adolescent désillusionné, qui vendait sa peau pour survivre et fuir les coups de son vieux père et que j'avais trouvé, 6 ans plus tôt, me traversa l'esprit. Je me souvenais encore de la joie exarcerbée du jeune homme qui était entré dans mon bureau, il y a deux ans, pour m'annoncer qu'il était entré au NYPD et qu'il pouvait réaliser ses rêves de justice. Le brave policier que j'avais en face de moi commençait probablement à se rendre compte que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis le temps ou il devait se vendre pour survivre. Il murmura doucement.

\- Franklin m'a demandé de te faire comprendre que l'affaire s'arrêtait là. Et que même moi, je ne pourrai pas t'aider, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Il a dit que si l'affaire sortait dans les journaux ou que s'il y avait un problème… il trouverait un prétexte pour se débarrasser de toi. Et que j'allais suivre. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Je suis désolé Riv's. Vraiment… vraiment désolé.

Je souris amèrement. O'Reilly avait été promu il y avait à peine trois mois. Sans doute un des rares irlandais à s'être rendu si loin, dans le droit chemin. Toute sa communauté devait sans doute être rivée sur lui. Il était presque leur héros, maintenant. Franklin avait fait le bon choix, en l'envoyant me surveiller à la morgue. Un très bon choix.

\- Je comprends, Gus. Je comprends. Tu diras bonjour à ta vieille mère de ma part, tu veux ? C'est une brave femme qui n'a pas peur de ce que les autres pensent d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, il me laissa partir en silence.

Un télégramme arriva quelques jours plus tard.

Un journaliste, désoeuvré sans aucun doute, de l' _Époque_ était tombé sur mon message, et m'informait que l'affaire des De Chagny avait été conduite, jadis, par le juge d'instruction Michel Faure et son adjoint, le Commissaire Bernard-Marie Mifroid. Le journaliste ajoutait que le juge Faure était malheureusement au Canada depuis quelques années et avait été rejoint récemment par le Commissaire il y avait quelques semaines, pour l'aider sur une affaire plus difficile, jusqu'au printemps. Le journaliste avait même prit soin de me donner l'adresse du bureau de Faure, dans la haute-ville de Québec.

Monsieur Faure. Mon père ne cessait de citer ses travaux. Il n'était qu'un jeune avocat, lorsqu'il avait commencé à correspondre avec son collègue français, en 1849. Faure, suite aux révolutions de 1848, s'était intéressé au déroulement des procès des Patriotes auxquels mon père avait assisté et à la manière dont leur sentence avait été exemplaire, dix ans plus tôt. Les deux hommes étaient resté en contact jusqu'au décès de mon père. Je me souvenais encore de ces cartes de Noêl, venues de Paris, qui trônaient sur notre cheminée. Complètement ahuri, je laissai tomber le télégramme sur mon bureau. Il me suffisait de mentionner mon père pour que Faure se confie, sur l'affaire des De Chagny. Sans cela, je courrai le risque d'être complètement ignoré. Qu'est-ce que Faure en aurait à cirer d'un petit détective privé du Lowest East Side ? Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la fille de son grand ami, Jacques Larivière.

Un instant et tentai piètrement de me convaincre, pétrifié par l'angoisse. Faure était à Québec. Prendrait-il vraiment le temps de communiquer avec ma famille si je lui donnais assez d'information pour le persuader qu'il s'agissait bien de moi ? Il me restait trois semaines. Trois semaines pour retrouver un fantôme, perdu dans Manhattan. Et si je ne le retrouvais pas, les conséquences seraient plus désastreuses qu'un simple télégramme affligé resurgissant du passé.

Quelques verres plus tard, j'eus enfin le courage de poser le nom que j'arborais sur mon télégramme et allai l'envoyer en titubant.

Une semaine passa, sans nouvelles. Victoire restait introuvable. J'avais beau chercher, même dans Brooklyn où la communauté noire avait trouvé refuge, après les Riot Drafts, je ne la trouvais pas. Et je voyais apparaître, du coin de l'œil, les hommes de Lyon et de Driscolls qui prenaient un véritable plaisir à me faire savoir qu'ils étaient bien là. L'un d'eux me mima le tracé imaginaire du sourire élargi que Lyons devait sans doute planifier pour moi, de l'autre côté d'Essex Street. Une ou deux fois, je m'étais senti suivi, sans pouvoir identifier mon assaillant.

Lorsqu'enfin, je trouvai un quidam, dans la rue, qui parlait une langue scandinave, on m'annonça que Jansson s'était pendu dans sa cellule.

Je retrouvai ma porte entrouverte, un soir. On avait fouillé dans mes dossiers, ma correspondance. On fouillé dans mes notes. On avait déplacé mes bibelots et ma propre photo. La photo d'Émile trônait, bien placée en évidence, sur mon bureau, à côté de la mienne. Hell-Cat Maggie ou Franklin ? Était-ce Lyons ou le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? Peu importe. L'étau se resserrait sur moi. Dans 15 jours, j'étais un homme mort.

Je passai le reste de la nuit sur le qui-vive, le regard rivé sur ma porte, la main crispé sur mon poing américain.

Le télégramme que j'attendais vint trois jours plus tard. Mais il ne venait pas de Québec. Oh non.

Il venait du Grand Union's Hotel, en face du Grand Central. Le Commissaire Mifroid, l'adjoint du juge Faure, avait eu vent de mon affaire et s'était empressé de venir à New York me rencontrer. Il disait que Faure lui avait beaucoup parlé de mon père et de moi et qu'il était impatient de rencontrer cette Mathilde Larivière dont il avait entendu tant de bien. Le rendez-vous était fixé, dans un restaurant chic de la 5e avenue, le lendemain soir. Je laissai le télégramme tomber par terre, attéré et je claquai la porte au nez à l'adolescent qui me l'apportait, sans même le regarder.

J'étais foutu. Foutu. Je voulais une nouvelle piste… Non… j'avais BESOIN d'une piste, une seule. Sinon, j'étais un homme mort. Mais celle-ci me menait tout droit au Bellevue Hospital, si j'allais à ce rendez-vous. Je me rappelai encore Polly, forcée de vêtir sa robe trop serrée pour sortir simplement au grand jour. La bile me monta à la gorge. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la jeune fille que j'avais jadis été et qui me narguait, sur la photographie. Je fermai les yeux et terminai la bouteille de whiskey que je gardais en réserve, pour les cas difficiles.

* * *

Maud m'attendait sous le porche de l'orphelinat, un grand carton sous le bras. Son sourire était crispé, impatient. Le mien aussi. Je jetai négligemment mon mégot par dessus mon épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. J'avançai à grande enjambées et m'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, avec un air gêné. Elle brisa le silence, comme d'habitude.

\- Ça fait des années que je l'ai. Je l'avais choisie juste pour toi, à l'époque, lorsque tu es sortie la deuxième fois de l'hopital. Elle a de la classe. Digne d'une dame. Elle t'ira encore bien… tu as maigri… Quelques ajustements et… tu seras à la toute dernière mode. Tu… Tu ne veux pas entrer l'essayer ? C'est bientôt l'heure de la messe, pour les garçons, j'ai un peu de temps et…

Je lui souris bêtement. J'avais hâte de déguerpir, je détestais qu'elle me parle ainsi, alors que tout le monde pouvait écouter. Je voyais déjà un des précepteurs me dévisager, au loin. Quelques garçons, curieux, se retournaient vers nous.

\- Ça ira, je t'assure.

\- Tu es certaine ? Écoute Matty… J'ai réfléchi et… si ce rendez-vous ne t'apporte pas ce que tu veux… si tu veux venir ce Dimanche… j'ai… j'ai parlé de toi à O'Neill… Il se fait vieux mais… Mais c'est un homme bien et… et il m'a dit que la cicatrice ne le dérangerait pas, lui…

Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

\- Merci Maud, ce ne sera pas nécéssaire…

J'allais repartir, le cœur aux bords des lèvres, lorsqu'elle me prit le bras, en insistant.

\- Tu es encore jeune, en bonne santé et… et… tu es encore capable de concevoir un autre enfant, de fonder ta propre famille à toi, Mathilde…

Je m'arrêtai, le regard rivé au sol. Je n'essayai même pas de me dégager. Je repensais à tous ces garçons photographiés. À ce petit garçon que Raoul et moi aviont trouvé, dans cette cave sordide. À ces petites filles qui n'avaient pas eu l'enfance dorée que j'avais eu, malgré tout. _L'enfant abandonné. Je serrai davantage le carton contre moi._ Je me souvenais de son premier cri. Mais lorsque Maud me l'avait appoerté, j'avais détourné la tête. Ma gorge se serra et ma voix me parut plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Maud ? C'était un garçon ou une fille ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, sur le ppoint de me demander de quoi je voulais parler, sans doute. Puis me fit un sourire triste, les yeux embués.

\- C'était un garçon, ma chérie. Un beau garçon en pleine santé. Il… Il a trouvé une très bonne famille. De bons chrétiens. Il est bien traité, ne t'en fais pas…

Un garçon. Comme Émile. Ils auraient presque le même âge, à quelques mois de différence. La coincidence me fit frissonner d'épouvante.

\- Ils l'ont appelé comment ?

Ma question l'embarrassa, elle secoua la tête, avec un air sincèrement attristé, en reculant.

\- Oh Matty… Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire ce genre de chose…. Il faut… il faut que tu l'oublies et que tu penses à ton avenir, c'est….

\- Juste son prénom, Maud. Et je te promets de venir un Dimanche, un de ces quatre. Après que j'aie fini l'affaire sur laquelle je suis. Promis. Juste le prénom de mon enfant, okay ?

Elle voulut refuser en baffouillant et s'arrêta net, lorsque je lui fit ma promesse. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa manche et s'essuya les yeux, complètement émue.

\- Ils l'ont appelé Phil. Phillip, si tu préfères… C'est un petit garçon très bien éduqué, je… je le vois à tous les dimanches… Tu… il te ressemble, je trouve. Les mêmes yeux verts… Un peu têtu, comme toi…

Je hochai sinistrement la tête et détournait le regard. Au loin, les bambins faisaient la queue devant le réfectoire, en se bousculant. _Phillip._ L'article que j'avais lu dans l' _Époque_ citait ce prénom. Je souris amèrement et écrasai le carton, sous mon bras.

\- Et les parents de Phil… je veux dire… ses parents adoptifs, ils ont reçu des visites étranges ? Un homme qui posaient trop de questions sur leur progéniture ? Vous n'avez pas vu de nouveaux visages, ces derniers dimanches ?

Maud me dévisagea avec horreur, comme si elle voyait mon vrai visage pour la première fois. Elle recula avec effroi, la main sur le visage.

\- Mais…. Comment veux-tu que je le saches.. . C'est une église et… nous accueillons toujours des gens… ils reçoivent des tonnes de clients. Ils sont b…

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste agressif et autoritaire. Si le Fantôme le ne savait pas déjà, inutile que d'autres sachent où trouver le fruit de mes entrailles. Je n'avais pas voulu de cet enfant. Oh non... Mais il ne méritait pas ce qui l'attendait.

\- Merci, Maud. Phil doit surement avoir une bonne vieille marraine bien chrétienne qui habite à l'extérieur de New York, non ? Tu diras à ses parents de l'y envoyer, quelques semaines, d'accord ? Tout de suite. Il est en danger. Merci pour la robe. Je te revaudrai ça. Je viendrai, un dimanche, promis, quand tout sera réglé.

Et je tournai les talons, en laissant Maud dans l'horreur du monstre que j'étais sans doute devenu.


	13. Chapter 12 : Comme une poupée

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Cher lectrices et lecteurs, je présumes qu'à ce stade de lecture, vous vous êtes sans doute rendu compte que Fantômes dérivait déjà un peu du genre d'histoire que l'on trouve souvent sur le fandom du Phantom of the Opera. Fantômes est un thriller et non une histoire romantique et mon histoire se voulait davantage une oeuvre de fiction originale qu'une fanfiction. Après avoir analysé l'oeuvre de Leroux, dans l'optique de construire la base de mon histoire, j'ai changé très consciemment quelques détails. Notamment le théâtre où se produit l'histoire originale. Je sais que l'incendie du théâtre dont je parle coincide beaucoup avec la fin du film de 2004._ _Mais Fantômes n'est pas inspiré de l'oeuvre de Webber._ _Alors que l'oeuvre de Leroux se passe au Palais Garnier, Fantômes situe le drame entre Christine, Raoul et «Érik» dans le Théâtre Le Pelletier, le predecesseur historique du Palais Garnier qui brûla le 28 octobre 1873, alors que le majestueux théâtre dont parle Leroux n'était qu'une ébauche qu'on avait abandonné en temps de guerre. Le Palais Garnier n'ouvre ses portes que deux ans plus tard et c'est dejà un peu tard pour mon récit. J'ai choisi ce le théâtre Le Pelletier pour deux raisons bien simples : Je voulais que Fantômes soit solidement ancré dans la réalité, avec de faits historiques véridiques. Différentes raisons narratives explique mon choix. J'avais besoin que la prémisse de Fantômes se situe au début des années 1870 pour concider avec les dates confuses que donne Leroux dans son livre et pour coincider, presqu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, avec l'ouverture du Metropolitan Opera House, le 22 octobre 1883. Et j'avais besoin d'une catastrophe majeure - qui ne survient pas au Palais Garnier avant au moins 20 ans après son ouverture (la chute du chandelier ne survient, en vérité, qu'en 1896)._ _Parce que le sort d'un meurtrier est toujours plus nébuleux, lors d'une catastrophe où des gens perdent la vie... Un fantôme est, après tout, un être de légende entre la vie et la mort..._

 _J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre d'ici le 1er septembre._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires!_

* * *

 _I work alone saving my soul_  
 _If yesterday hurts, tomorrow is worse_  
 _Send me a sign for my body's aligned_  
 _I'm ready to waste all my limbs and my face_  
 _My pores are wide open and bleed for your potion_  
 _Spellwork and lies_

 _You must be the call, the evil at night_  
 _Speaking words of grace while spellwork delights_  
 _Feel my desire, it burns like a fire_  
 _Feel my desire, it burns like a fire_

 ** _Austra - Spellwork_**

* * *

\- QUOI?!

Lily me jeta un regard complètement effaré et referma davantage le peignoir qui couvrait sa large poitrine et retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot, en laissant l'entrée du théâtre béante. Le videur se tassa d'un pas et me laissa entrer, malgré l'heure somme toute matinale, pour ce genre d'endroit. J'entrai, la tête baissée, rouge de honte et entendit Lily se commander nerveusement un café-cognac au bar. Il était dix heures et demie du matin. Le vieux théâtre de la 8e avenue paraissait différent, sous la lumière du jour. Barry s'était mis en tête, depuis qu'il avait été parrainé par ce type de Chicago, de faire la concurrence aux beaux théâtres de Broadway. Il avait fait refaire les moulures, repeindre les murs, fait mettre du tapis rouge partout et faisait installer d'immenses chandeliers dans le hall du théâtre et au-dessus de la scène. Il disait même qu'il allait y mettre l'électricité, un jour. Mais malgré tout ce clinquant, la clientèle ne changeait pas, elle. Déjà, du coin de l'œil, en suivant Lily dans le dédale de la scène, je voyais de loin un type de dos, à demi écroulé sur le bar avec une bouteille de mauvais whisky en face de lui. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite, dans la pénombre de l'endroit. Puis un éclat de lumière fit reluire sa chevelure blonde. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise. Raoul. J'allais m'avancer vers lui lorsque Lily me prit par le bras, d'un air pressant.

\- Putain, laisse-le tranquille, Matt. Il en a plein le dos déjà. Je t'expliquerai. On n'a pas toute la journée. Si tu crois qu'il suffira de t'aider à enfiler cette robe pour t'aider à te rendre jolie et convainquante devant ce petit monsieur parisien, ce soir, tu te trompes, _Chérie_. Allez, viens !

Et elle m'entraîna vers sa loge. Je lançai un dernier regard navré à l'homme au bar et suivit docilement Lily.

Je déposai prudemment mon carton sur le vieux sofa et je jetai un regard vers le grand miroir en face de moi. La glace me renvoya le reflet d'un pauvre hère amaigri et défiguré de deux cicatrices rouges qui traçaient sinueusement leur croix sur sa joue gauche. Mes courts cheveux sombres me tombaient dans les yeux et les cernes me mangeaient le visage.

J'avais essayé de mettre cette foutue robe, une heure plus tôt. Mais je n'avais trouvé que ce sinistre individu, travesti en je-ne-sais-quoi, dans le miroir. Pas la grande dame élégante que Mifroid attendait. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avait été idiot. Je n'avais jamais vraiment enfilé une robe tout seul, dans ma vie. J'étais un gosse de riche, la fille d'un juge, après tout. Il y avait toujours eu une bonne pour me vêtir, me coiffer, me maquiller, faire de moi ce qu'on s'attendait que je sois, à l'époque. Une cravate était plus facile à attacher qu'un corset. Et mes cheveux courts ne passeraient pas. Je savais que les filles se mettaient parfois des perruques… et je comptais sur les doigts de fée de Lily pour me rendre acceptable. Au moins pour un soir.

Lily défit le ruban du carton et sortit sans ménagement la robe de taffetas bourgogne que Maud avait précieusement gardé pour moi en la tournant dans tous les sens, avec un air dégoûté.

\- Elle voulait te faire marier avec une saloperie pareille ? Ce n'est plus à la mode depuis au moins 10 ans !

Je soupirai et massai mes tempes, exaspéré et lui arracha la robe des mains avant qu'elle ne décide de la jeter au feu.

\- Écoutes Lily… ce n'est… pas le temps. Aucune de tes robes ne me feront, de toute façon. Je suis beaucoup plus grand que toi et… et j'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour enfiler ce truc…

Lily me jeta un regard noir et resigné. Un pli amer que je ne lui connaissais pas apparut au coin de ses fines lèvres et elle baissa la tête en secouant ses boucles blondes d'un air navré.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es un peu _grande_ , _ma fille_ , un peu _grande._ Lily est toujours là, pour aider quand ça ne va pas. Le reste du temps, on s'en fout… Ce n'est qu'une fille stupide. Pas vrai Matty? C'est toujours quand tu es dans la mer…

\- Peut-être puis-je vous être utile, Madame Rivers ?

Le son de la voix de Christine de Chagny me pris par surprise et je me retournai, fébrile, pour la voir s'avancer vers nous, enveloppée dans un châle de laine blanche, bien habillée et bien coiffée. La couleur était peu à peu revenue, sur ses joues et ses beaux yeux gris brillaient. Elle nous sourit timidement. Elle était magnifique. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire. Je tentai de refuser son aide en baffouillant mais le visage de Lily s'éclaira et la jeune danseuse se jeta à son cou, en levant la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue, comme si elles avaient été amies depuis toujours. La scène me laissa pantois et la robe me glissa des mains pour tomber sur le plancher. Avec une douceur infinie, la jeune femme se libéra de l'etreinte de Lily et s'avança vers moi. Elle ramassa délicatement la robe et se redressa élégamment pour la poser sur moi. Je réalisai soudain que je ne l'avais vraiment vue non plus se tenir debout sans être recroquevillée sur elle-même et qu'elle se tenait devant moi à présent avec une aisance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour planter ses grands yeux gris dans les miens, elle était presque de la même taille que moi.

Elle lissa tendrement la robe sur mes épaules et me sourit, avec un air un peu perplexe. Elle articula, du meilleur anglais qu'elle pu, pour que Lily nous comprenne.

\- Lily a raison… La robe ne va pas du tout… Mais… Mais pourquoi une robe, Madame Rivers ? Ce… ce n'est pas vous. Pourquoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Son anglais était un peu hésitant, elle butait sur certains mots. Elle n'avait certes pas la même facilité que son époux pour l'anglais. Mais elle prononçait certaines syllabes autrement qu'une française ne l'aurait fait. Je savais. Je repensai à la mise en garde de Chagny, sur la fragilité de l'esprit de sa femme. Sur l'effet qu'avait sur elle de la simple mention de ce Fantôme que je pourchassais. Elle paraissait à son aise, ici. Elle paraissait avoir un peu oublié la noirceur qui l'habitait. Elle semblait heureuse de retrouver son art et d'être utile, malgré les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur elle. Je sentis une vague de culpabilité me monter à la gorge. Je vis Lily me lancer un regard accusateur et ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Je la devançai.

\- Je …. Je dois rencontrer un vieil ami de mon père qui est de passage ici. Je… je ne veux pas ternir l'image que cet ami a eu de lui…. C'est tout.

Elle arrêta son geste et planta son regard mélancolique dans le mien.

\- Bien sûr, Madame Rivers. Votre père… Je me souviens du cadre tombé, dans votre bureau… Est-ce lui ? J'ai… j'ai vu votre réaction, à ce moment-là. Il vous était cher, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai perdu mon père alors que je venais d'entrer au Conservatoire. Mon père était tout pour moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti un aussi grand vide que celui-là. Madame Rivers. Sauf lorsque j'ai perdu mon fils.

Elle soupira et me fit un sourire triste, les yeux humides. Mon cœur se serra et je baissai la tête, trop honteux pour la regarder en face. J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Émile. Mais je lui avait déjà assez menti comme ça. J'allais à ce rendez-vous avec Mifroid pour déterrer son passé à elle et à son mari, sans même les avoir consultés, comme un pillard de tombes. J'essayais de me dire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais en vain. Elle me sourit de plus belle, devant mon silence et posa avec précautions sa main fine sur mon épaule. Je voulus reculer mais je me forçai à rester immobile.

\- Allons, vous avez tant fait, pour mon mari et moi, déjà. Laissez-moi vous aider un peu en retour, d'accord ? J'ai cette robe qui est un peu longue pour moi que j'ai acheté à Paris, avant de quitter. Elle vous ira très bien, avec un ou deux ajustements, je crois. Elle est dans un des coffres que j'ai ramenés de l'appartement. Elle est dans ma loge. Laissez-moi aller la chercher.

Il ne faut pas décevoir ce bon ami à vous.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on l'entendit monter à l'étage où était sa loge que Lily s'avança vers moi, avec un regard noir.

\- Tu crois que Maggie ne me dit rien, hein? Dis, c'est pour son gosse ou pour sauver ta peau, que tu fais tout ça, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mêler les Whyos à tout ça, Matt? Tu crois que tu es seul là-dedans? Christine et son mari ont reçu des menaces, tu sais?

Je levai la tête, alarmé.

\- Des menaces? Quel genre de menaces?

Lily me dévisagea un moment et capitula, en haussant les épaules.

\- Un type s'est mis à faire de mauvaises blagues sur Christine, durant un numéro, il y a une semaine. Le mari de Christine lui a sauté à la gorge et l'autre a sorti un couteau. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ça vire mal pour le français. Les filles croient que c'était un gars des Whyos, qui a fait ça. Mais Barry ne veut plus que le mari de Christine assiste aux représentations. Barry dit qu'il est trop possessif. Il a droit d'être là le jour, quand il n'y a personne. Mais c'est tout. Il ne peut même plus assister au spectacle. Mais il est est là, à chaque matin, jusqu'à 20h, il est là. Tu imagines?

Elle soupira avec un air dramatique, comme si c'était un acte romantique digne d'une pièce shakepearienne. Mais il n'y avait rien de romantique dans tout ça. Rien qu'une épave, assise au bar du théâtre et une odeur de mort. Mais Lily n'était pas consciente de l'ampleur de tout ça. Elle prit un air contrarié.

\- Sans parler des lettres de menaces que Christine a reçues… Des lettres écrites bizzarres à l'encre rouge. Barry a décidé qu'elle resterait ici, au théâtre, pour sa sécurité. Il lui a donné une loge à l'étage, juste pour elle, pour qu'elle soit tranquille. Moi et les filles, on pensait qu'elle allait faire sa diva, qu'elle allait être impossible, tu sais. Mais non… C'est une fille très bien, tu sais. Très gentille, très douce. Un peu étrange, mais elle nous raconte de ces histoires de là d'ou elle vient! C'est fou… On l'adore toutes ici, déjà. Et…

\- Tu as vu ces lettres? Elle t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur un type étrange, peut-être défiguré, qui l'aurait menacée, il y a longtemps?

Elle recula d'un pas, en me dévisageant, avec un air défensif. Elle fit une moue bizarre, en me regardant de côté, comme si elle me regardait pour la première fois.

\- Bah… Elle ne nous a rien dit. D'où sors-tu ça? Il n'y a que les lettres. Des trucs envoyés à l'encre rouge, répéta-t-elle, plus nerveuse que jamais. Ça les a mis dans tous leurs états. Vraiment. Ils ont tout déchiré et ils se sont disputés comme pas possible. Christine ne regarde même plus son époux, depuis… On les a vus passer, ces lettres, les filles et moi, mais on comprend rien. Barry non plus. C'était en français. J'ai reconnu un mot ou deux. Y a que toi, qu'on connait, qui comprend le français. Y a que toi, Matt. Y a même Maisie qui a suggéré que c'était peut-être toi qui avait envoyé tout ça…

Abasourdi, je reculai moi aussi d'un pas et regardai Lily avec horreur.

\- Mais voyons Lily. T'es pas sérieuse, là? Y a des tonnes de gens qui parlent français à New York. Et tu sais dans quelle situation, je suis, non? Tu sais que j'essaie de les aider…

\- Écoute, ce n'est que des racontars, hein. Je veux dire… Je te connais, Matt. Je sais. Mais putain… mets-toi à la place des gens, pour une fois. C'est toi qui les a dirigé ici. On a reçu la première lettre avant même que Christine n'apparaisse sur scène la première fois. Et, je veux dire… cette histoire avec cette fille noire, les Whyos… c'est toi qui est allé te fourrer le nez dans tout ça… Tu sais, Christine m'a raconté comment tu l'avais poussée, dans ton bureau. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de menacer son mari avec un putain de revolver?

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air navré.

\- Et je sais que tu la trouve de ton goût, d'accord? Tu as beau dire le contraire, je le sais. Je sais comment tu es, quand tu t'attaches et que la fille ne veut plus rien savoir. Tu fouines partout et tu ne réfléchis pas. Je sais que tu es partie glaner dans les fêtes foraines et que t'as posé plein de questions sur moi, il y a trois ans. Des gens me l'ont dit, Matty. Je veux dire… Christine… Elle est gentille, elle a pris ta défense. Mais… moi, ça m'inquiètes. Ça m'inquiètes vraiment.

Je restai silencieux et nous nous dévisageâmes un instant, Lily et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. L'angoisse s'insinua jusqu'au plus profond de moi et je sentais le doute, dans ses yeux. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là? Comment Lily en était-elle arrivée à me regarder avec cette déception et à avoir peur de moi? Je baissai et secouai la tête vivement, avec un rire qui sonnait faux, comme l'aboiement d'un chacal.

\- Non mais, tu t'es entendue, Lily? C'est Maggie, c'est ça? Vas-tu finir par te rendre compte à quel point cette femme est dangereuse? Et à quel point elle manipule tout le monde? Tu crois qu'elle est innocente, dans tout ça? Comment pe …..

\- J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé la robe!

Lily et moi, nous nous retournâmes, livides, vers la jeune cantatrice. Les joues roses d'excitation, comme si elle venait de débouler les escaliers quatre par quatre pour habiller sa toute nouvelle poupée. Une poupée maintenue par des ficelles invisibles et coupantes et qui risquait de la précipiter dans le même gouffre qu'elle. Cette idée me glaça le sang. Les sons et les mots s'emmêlèrent pendant que les deux filles causaient de vert-de-gris, de crème, d'imprimés, de dentelles, de corsets, de perruques, de jupons et que sais-je encore. J'eus tôt de fait de me détourner pour attraper la première bouteille abandonnée qui trainaît dans un coin et de m'assoir lourdement sur le sofa. Le vin était rance mais je m'en foutais. Les yeux fixés sur l'âtre, le goulot à la main, je m'efforçais de ne pas les écouter. Je pensais à Chagny, en bas, seul avec sa bouteille de whisky bon marché, à attendre que sa femme vienne lui sourire et lui rappeler pourquoi il était assis là, toute la journée. Et si j'attendais tout simplement qu'il soit bien imbibé pour tenter de le questionner? Mais je ne souvenais que trop bien de notre dernière rencontre. Un autre éclat et Barry le barrerait de son établissement à jamais. Je connaissais Barry, depuis le temps, il était comme ça. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux du théâtre. Personne ne les attaquerait vraiment, ici. Questionner Christine? Elle me semblait, fragile, instable. Et je voyais déjà comment Lily la protégeait. Une question de travers et je perdrais le dernier soutien qu'il me restait. J'essayais encore de me convaincre que ce rendez-vous avec Mifroid allait m'apporter l'information cruciale dont j'avais besoin pour indiquer à Maggie où était l'homme dont voulait se venger les Whyos. Après… Après, je délivrerais le gosse, je le rendrais à sa mère. Je me pointerais au bar, je tendrais un bout de papier à Polly avec le nom du type et Maggie s'occuperait du reste. Et je reprendrais ma vie comme avant et j'oublierais tout ça. Non. En fait, je retrouverais ensuite Victoire, quelque part dans Brooklyn et nous partirions pour Chicago ou à Philadelphie et je l'épouserais. Voilà. Je bus quelques gorgées de plus pour me convaincre.

J'entendais les deux femmes parler à voix basse en me jetant des coups d'œil inquiets. J'entendis l'eau chaude qu'on versait dans une bassine. Un peu d'eau avait coulé et tombait sur le plancher de la loge. J'entendais l'eau s'écouler, goutte par goutte, au ralenti.

\- On est prêtes. Déshabilles-toi. Le paravent est là, devant toi.

Je savais que Lily me parlait mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Toute cette histoire me tuait. Je m'efforçais de me concentrer sur la goutte et sur le son qu'elle faisait. Ploc… ploc… Ploc. J'aurais tout donné pour passer la soirée à écouter cette foutue goutte d'eau tomber, loin de tout cela.

\- Tu m'écoutes? Où as-tu trouvé cette bouteille? Elle doit être là depuis une semaine! On a tout ce qu'il faut, maintenant. On a préparé le bain. Va te laver et enfile ce jupon. Christine t'aidera pour le corset.

Je jetai un regard las à Lily et acquiesçai. La danseuse me regarda d'un air courroucé et me tendit le jupon et une serviette propre. Je déposai la bouteille, me levai péniblement et pris docilement le bout de tissu pour me diriger vers la bassine. Je me nettoyai le visage, me deshabillai et me lavai et j'enfilai le jupon derrière le paravent comme un enfant sage. Le feu avait beau crépiter dans l'âtre, je tremblais comme une feuille. Lorsque je resurgis dans la loge, les deux jeunes femmes me dévisagèrent d'un air atterré. Christine me sourit, avec un sourire crispé et les yeux embués. Elle pointa timidement mon torse avec un geste d'incompréhension. Je baissai les yeux pour contempler les bandages qui ceignaient solidement ma poitrine. Au fil des années, les ceux-ci avaient laissé leur marque sur ma peau et des ecchymoses, de toutes les couleurs, apparaissaient, de ça et là. Je relevai la tête et croisa les bras pour les cacher, en baissant la tête. J'entendis Christine murmurer à Lily, d'un ton affolé.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi s'inflige-t-elle cela? Pourquoi…

Mais Lily l'interrompit et gesticula avec impatience dans ma direction.

\- Bon dieu, Matt. T'es obligée de serrer ces bandages si fort? Tu t'es regardée? C'est presque comme si on t'avait rouée de coups! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais grand chose à cacher, pourtant, tu as la peau sur les os… C'est une robe de soirée. _Une robe de soirée, Matt._ Avec le décolleté qui va avec. On est entre _filles_ , bordel. Ne fais pas ta prude, ce n'est pas le moment. Alors, enlève cette saleté, veux-tu?

Une nausée effroyable parcours le corps à chaque que je songe à cette foutue robe. Ce doit être l'alcool, sûrement. Vous me connaissez. Mais je ne retiens que des brides de cet après-midi infernal. Leurs regards d'incompréhension sur ma poitrine nue. Leurs chuchotements effarés, dans le fond de la loge, alors que j'essayais de penser à la suite des choses, laissé enfin seul dans la bassine d'eau fumante et parfumée de Lily. À cette impression de plus en plus oppressante que mon visage allait craquer à chaque fois qu'on ajoutait une couche de fond de teint sur ma peau, dans l'espoir d'effacer mes cicatrices. À cette impression que mon être était en train disparaître peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

Je sens encore les mains fraîches de la jeune cantatrice dans mon dos, alors qu'elle attachait, le corset. Elle fredonnait un opéra français, apparamment soulagée de pouvoir parler sa langue en ma présence. Je suffoquais de chaleur. Mais je connaissais trop bien la routine. Je me mordis la lèvre, mortifié de honte qu'elle me voit, à demi nu ainsi. La tête me tournait. Je pris une inspiration et chuchotai doucement.

\- Lily m'a raconté. À propos des menaces. Je… Il faut que vous partiez de New York. Demain, d'accord?

Elle s'arrêta de chanter et lissa le tissu, sur ma taille.

\- Mon mari me supplie, lui aussi, de quitter la ville, même sans lui. Il dit que c'est pour mon bien, vous savez? Mais je suis fatiguée qu'on décide tout à ma place. Comme si je n'étais pas consciente ce qui se passe, autour de moi. Comme si je ne m'appartenais pas vraiment. Comme si j'étais folle. Je ne suis pas folle. Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas? Je ne quitterai pas New York sans emmener mon fils avec moi. Votre dévouement me touche, plus que vous ne le croyez. Vous aurez vos honoraires… Je sais… je sais que tout n'est pas facile, pour vous. Je vous rendrai au centuple tous les efforts que vous avez fait pour moi et mon fils. je vous en donne ma parole, Mathilde.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, alarmé, et nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Les yeux de Christine s'aggrandirent et elle porta une main à son visage, en me regardant d'un air effrayé.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Lily vous appelle toujours comme ça, lorsqu'elle parle de vous… je ne voulais pas…

Je fermai les yeux un instant et secouai la tête, en essayant de cacher la détresse qui m'assaillait. J'articulai lentement, mot par mot.

\- Mais vous m'avez payé, Madame de Chagny. Vous avez envoyé votre bonne, Victoire, me remettre l'argent pour retrouver votre fils, non? C'est bien vous qui avez envoyé Victoire pour me retrouver?

Je me retournai vers elle, le souffle court, étouffé par le corset à moitié attaché. Et la dévisagea, en proie à un dernier vestige d'espoir. Mais il n'y avait qu'un vide, dans ses grands yeux mélancoliques. Nous connaissions tous les deux la réponse. Je détournai la tête. J'avais tenté d'imaginer mille et un scénario qui expliquerait que Victoire m'aurait caché son intérêt pour un homme qu'on avait retrouvé mort au pied du MET et qui avait en sa possession un faux passeport pour son petit protégé. J'aurais été prêt à avaler toutes sortes de fadaises, pour continuer de croire en son innocence. Mais elle m'avait menti, depuis le début. Je m'étais fait avoir, comme un imbécile. Je baissai la tête pour que ma cliente ne voit pas mon rictus de rage mais lorsque je relevai la tête, elle me regardait, livide, les lèvres pincées. Les fines veines bleues saillaient, sur son magnifique cou blanc et ses grands yeux gris me dardaient, remplis de résignation et de déception. Puis elle se détourna vers Lily qui se préparait pour sa propre mise en scène, sans faire attention à nous. L'heure avançait.

Je me retournai comme un automate vers le miroir tandis que les mains expertes de la cantatrice empoignaient à nouveau les lacets de mon corset de façon méthodique, en silence. Chaque coup sec m'arrachait un hoquet de douleur. Je crus, un moment, que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mais les mains fines de Christine m'enlacèrent les épaules et me retinrent alors que je sentais que j'allais perdre pied. Je sentis son souffle chaud, sur ma nuque et sa voix, comme diffusée au travers du miroir me rammener sur terre. Sa main fraiche et douce se glissa dans la mienne, brulante. Je sentis ses longs doigts effleurer l'anneau que Victoire m'avait donné. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil surpris et leva ma main près de son visage, en plissant des yeux. Elle caressa doucement une éraflure, sur l'or terni de l'anneau et leva doucement la tête vers moi, avec un demi-sourire rêveur.

\- Puis-je?

Je retirai l'anneau de mon doigt en baffouillant, un peu confus, et le lui tendit. Elle le tourna et le fit rouler dans sa main pour regarder l'intérieur. Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, elle prit ma main et le posa respectueusement dans ma paume et referma doucement mes doigts dessus.

\- Je sais que vous allez le retrouver. Je crois en vous. Allons, venez! Il ne nous reste qu'à vous enfiler la robe. Vous serez resplendissante ce soir et votre soirée sera un succès, je vous le promet.

Et alors que le soir tombait peu à peu, elles me tournèrent, avec un air ravi vers le grand miroir de la loge. Ce qui aurait sans doute pu être une jolie fille, sans ces cicatrices, me fit face. Vêtue d'une splendide robe satin vert-de-gris et de dentelle ivoire, coiffée d'un élégant chapeau à plumes sous d'épaisses boucles brunes, elle me regardait, d'un air aussi ahuri que le mien. Les cicatrices, sous les multiples couches de fard n'était plus que de discrètes boursoufflures, sur sa joue gauche. le «O» désespéré que fit sa bouche, recouverte de rouge, me fit honte. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un mime, une bête de cirque. Une grotesque parodie de tout ce que j'avais fui depuis des années. La tête me tournait et je sentais la bile rance remonter sournoisement dans ma gorge. Je sentis la sueur perler sur mon front et une bouffée de chaleur me donna la nausée. Je fermai les yeux, alors que la pièce commençait à tourner autour de moi.

\- Enlevez moi ça tout de suite.

Lily me lança un regard outré, dans le miroir et Christine pâlit et voulut me réconforter d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Madame Rivers. Je vous assure que vous serez bien perçue. Toutes les dames présentes seront habillées et maquillées comme vous… Je sais qu'on peut encore distinguer votre cicatrice mais il n'y a pas de honte à y avoir…

Mais déjà, j'enlevais en haletant le chapeau et la perruque et je m'apprêtais à m'escrimer sur le fermoir de la robe, en proie à une panique sans nom. J'entendis le tissu déchirer et la voix aigue de Lily éclata dans la pièce

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! On a passé des heures à te pomponner et à rendre présentable pour ce foutu parisien. Il n'est pas question de t'enlever tout ca _ma fille_! Toutes les autre femmes endurent tout ça à tous les jours. Alors pourquoi pas toi, hein? Parce que tu es mieux que nous, c'est ça? Mets-toi du plomb dans la tête, Matt! Ton rendez-vous est dans deux heures!

Je voulus encore une fois me convaincre que tout ça était nécessaire. Mais je n'y parvins pas. Cette fille misérable, qui attendait, angoissée, à ce que je décide à sa place ce qu'on allait faire d'elle et que je la cogne de toutes mes forces, à travers le mirroir… C'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. J'étais prêt à retourner au Bellevue Hospital plûtot que de voir ce spectre, en face de moi. Mathilde Larivière n'existait plus. Cette fille était morte depuis 8 ans. On avait abandonné son cadavre, lacéré et nu dans un cimetière, en plein mois de février. Pourquoi me hantait-elle dans ce mirroir?

J'allais lancer mon poing dans la glace lorsque je réalisai, horrifié, ce que j'étais en train de faire. _Il te connaît et tu es entré dans son jeu._ Je reculai d'un pas, dévisageant mon reflet, d'un air terrorisé. Était-il possible que ce _Fantôme_ ait planifié tout ça? Il savait que j'avais accouché d'un gosse. Du moins, il le supposait. _Il connaissait mon nom._ Une simple recherche aurait pu le conduire à mon père. Après tout, il avait été quelqu'un d'important. Faure était à Québec depuis des années déjà. Mifroid était coincé en Amérique du Nord depuis Décembre, sans doute, à cause de l'hiver. Ces choses-là se savaient. Les journaux à potins en raffolaient. Ces deux _gentlemen_ avaient été un élément-clé, il y a neuf ans et c'était _évident_ que j'allais leur demander de l'aide. Et si _tout ça_ avait été planifié d'avance? Même ce foutu corset? Et si…. Je secouai la tête, incrédule. Non. Non. Il n'irait pas jusque là. il fallait être fou furieux.

Haletant, je m'apercus que je tournais dans la petite loge comme une bête féroce dans sa cage, la robe déchirée tombant mollement sur l'épaule. Je vis la peur, dans les yeux des jeunes femmes. Elles me regardaient comme si j'allais leur faire mal. Je me frottai les yeux en baffouillant des excuses.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… Ce… Ce n'est pas moi.

Lily s'avança, les bras autour du corps et me regarda d'un air sombre.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, okay? Mais regardes-toi. Regardes-toi, Matt-

J'éclatai. Ce coup de poing que je réservai à la glace se déversa sur Lily, qui n'avait pourtant rien à y voir.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! Tu comprends pas? Je ne suis pas _ta_ fille. Je n'ai _jamais_ été une femme. Allez vous faire foutre!

Et je sortis en trombe, en n'emmenant que ma veste.

J'errai une bonne demie-heure dans la ville, dans le froid glacial, la tête vide, avant de me résigner à rentrer chez moi. Mes bottines me faisaient mal et un talon finit par casser. Je me sentais fragile. Je sentais les regards pervers s'attarder sur mes courbes, comme si j'étais une fille de rue. J'eus l'impression qu'un ou deux hommes me suivaient, en me proposant des choses qui me rendaient malade. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi angoissé, aussi vulnérable. Je détestais ça. Les passants me dévisageaient avec effroi et un policier me héla, au loin. Je crus entendre le mot ''travesti'' une ou deux fois.

J'errai une bonne heure dans la ville, la tête vide, avant de me résigner à rentrer chez moi. Les passants me dévisageaient avec effroi et un policier me héla, au loin. Je crus entendre le mot ''travesti'' une ou deux fois. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, la porte était entrouverte, encore une fois. Les feuillets et les livres jonchaient le sol. On avait fouillé mon appartement. Quelqu'un voulait savoir où en était mes recherches sur le meurtrier de Mazzola, j'en était certain. Je songeai, non sans ironie, que le Fantôme de l'Opéra l'aurait sans doute fait avec un peu plus de finesse. Ce devait être les Whyos.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur mon visage. Ils ne trouveraient rien. Mon rendez-vous était fichu. J'avais perdu ma dernière possibilité d'obtenir une piste. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les Irlandais et à espérer en amocher un ou deux avant qu'ils ne me descendent froidement. J'enjambai les feuilles et les livres et me rendit vers mon lit et plongeai la main dans la déchirure du matelas. Le revolver que je m'étais procuré à prix fort, après que Victoire se soit envolée avec le mien, était toujours là. Je le sortis de sa cachette, avec les munition et chargea le barrillet, je m'apprêtais à me relever lorsque la vitre de la fenêtre me renvoya mon reflet. Le fard et le mascara avaient coulé et me noircissait le visage, comme si mes orbites s'étaient enfoncées dans mon crâne. Le rouge à lèvres me barrait la bouche d'une manière grotesque à un tel point que mes lèvres semblaient tordues d'un côté comme une créature d'un mauvais _penny dreadful_. Je frisonnai. J'avais réellement l'air d'un monstre.

Je m'apprêtai à me nettoyer lorsque j'entendis la porte de mon appartement grincer discrètement et le papier se froisser sous des pas. Le plus silencieusement possible, j'agrippai mon révolver et sortit en trombe de la chambre à coucher, l'arme pointée sur l'intrus et le doigt sur la gachette. Les plumes de l'opulent chapeau qui, une heure auparavant trônait ma tête, tressaillirent et le visage livide de Christine se retourna pour regarder, sans mot, le canon qui était braqué sur elle. Je baissai l'arme et m'aperçus, mortifié, qu'elle avait la lettre du Fantôme et la photo d'Émile dans la main. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment en silence.

Elle fit un pas vers moi et me montra la photographie, avec un calme presque surnaturel.

\- Je reconnaitrais son écriture en mille. Il a commencé à vous manipuler aussi, n'est-ce-pas? Il est comme ça, vous savez. Comme un enfant qui s'amuse à tirer sur les ficelles d'une marionnette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus, complètement brisée. Lorsqu'il a choisi sa proie, il ne la lâche plus. Les lettres de chantage, les objets qui se déplacent lorsqu'on a le dos tourné, les murmures alors qu'il n'y a personne et les menaces… Je savais qu'il viendrait à vous lorsque vous avez resurgi chez nous pour reprendre l'enquête. Je le savais. Vous vous ressemblez, en quelque sorte. Vous me faîtes penser à lui.

Elle prit une inspiration et posa delicatement la photographie sur mon bureau ainsi que le sac de toile qu'elle avait emmené et se retourna vers moi. Je vis la colère enflammer ses grands yeux gris et ses épaules gracieuses trembler, sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

\- Lily m'a dit la vérité à propos de ce rendez-vous. Que vous aviez convoqué Mifroid à New York. Pour connaître ce qui s'était réellement passé il y a neuf ans. N'aurais-je pas pu vous le dire moi-même Madame Rivers? Ne suis-je pas sa victime? Mon expérience à moi ne vaut-elle rien? Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette photographie? Pourquoi m'avoir caché que vous saviez que mon fils était en vie?

Je passai une main sur mon visage, étalant davantage le mascara sur mes joues et tentai de m'expliquer, en baffouillant.

\- Votre mari… Il craignait que cela vous perturbe… Il voulait vous protéger, Christine.

Un rictus amer apparut sur son beau visage et ses yeux lancèrent des étincelles.

\- Me protéger? Si Raoul avait voulut me protéger, Madame Rivers, il n'aurait pas accepté cette offre et il ne nous aurait pas exilé dans cette ville inconnue, sans ressources. Il n'aurait pas dilapidé tout cet argent pour boire. S'il avait voulu me protéger, il ne m'aurait pas abandonné, enceinte, face au public et face aux monstres dans l'obscurité, tandis que lui faisait _je-ne-sais-quoi_ , en Afrique. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé seule, dans cet incendie, avec tous ces cadavres brûlés qui jonchaient le sol autour de moi alors que j'essayais désespérément de le retrouver parmi les décombres du théâtre. Nous devions fuir, après la représentation, vous saviez? Fuir, loin, vers le Nord. Mais Raoul n'était pas là. Et c'est _lui_ qui m'a trouvée et qui m'a entraînée dans les profondeurs des Catacombes.

Sa voix s'éteignit et je vis les larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Elle en essuya discrètement une de sa main gantée. J'étais sans voix. Je ne comprenais pas tout. J'imaginais à peine l'ampleur du drame et la désolation que cet être avait laissé, sur son passage. Je voulus dire à Christine combien son mari semblait l'aimer et la chérir et qu'il devait sans doute y avoir une explication aux agissements de Raoul. Mais je me retins. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux mais ce que me dévoilait Christine me paraissait atrocement familier.

Je voulus faire un pas pour la réconforter, comme elle avait voulut le faire avec moi quelques heures plus tôt mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste brusque, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Vous savez, je croyais que vous étiez différente. Que vous comprendriez qu'une femme peut être libre et penser par elle-même. Je supposais que c'était ce qui vous avait décidé à vivre comme un homme. Pour être leur égale et pouvoir être la seule maitresse de votre vie. Je pensais même qui nous avions peut-être des choses en commun, vous et moi.

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard le mien. Quelque chose en elle se radoucit et elle me fit un sourire triste.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez revenue par générosité. Parce que vous ne supporteriez pas d'abandonner un enfant. Lily m'a finalement avoué que toute cette affaire vous angoissait terriblement. Qu'il y avait des gens qui vous voulait du mal à cause de nous et que vous vouliez tout de même notre bien, à moi, Raoul et Émile. Vous auriez dû venir me voir bien avant, vous savez. Je vous aurais au moins dit que le charme féminin n'est pas ce qui intéresse Mifroid et que toute cette mascarade était inutile. Et je vous aurais mis en garde, aussi. Le Commissaire est prêt à toutes les bassesses pour mettre la main sur Raoul. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais il vous confiera peut-être des choses qu'on a tenté de me cacher, je l'ignore.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et ses yeux gris me scrutèrent un moment, presqu'avec tendresse. Je m'apercus que je tenais toujours mon arme et la déposai sur le bureau et regardai honteusement mes mains, barbouillées par le maquillage et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau. Je me souvenais de la réponse saugrenue de Victoire, sur sa provenance. N'avait-elle pas dit que l'argent provenait de la vente des bijoux de sa maîtresse? Je le retirai et le tendit doucement à la jeune femme.

\- Je… je crois que c'est à vous, Christine.

Elle hocha la tête gravement et continua de m'observer, sans bouger.

\- C'est _lui_ qui me l'a donné. Il voulait que je le porte pour lui prouver ma loyauté, sinon…. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Erik a eu sa vengeance et ne s'arrêtera pas avant que nous soyons tous à sa merci. Cet anneau est à vous maintenant, il vous conduira peut-être à lui, qui sait.

\- Erik? C'est son nom? J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est, Christine. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce soir d'octobre-là. Il faut…

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha pour fouiller dans le lourd sac qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Pas maintenant. Nous n'avons plus de temps. Il faut nettoyer ce gâchis sur votre visage et il faut vous habiller. Je chante après-demain. La Juive, vous connaissez? Venez me voir, avant la représentation, voulez-vous? Nous pourrons converser plus calmement sur ce qui s'est passé, ce soir-là et peut-être apprendre à nous connaître?

Elle se releva et planta fermement son regard dans le mien et me tendit un haut-de-forme.

\- Vous allez être en retard, Monsieur Rivers.

* * *

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires via review ou par PM. Ce que vous lisez est un premier jet. Je tiens vraiment à améliorer le plus possible ce thriller pour en faire quelque chose de solide!_


	14. Le Commissaire Mifroid, partie I

_A/N: Je suis vraiment désolé du délai. Je dois dire que travail + problème de dépression majeure ne vont pas de pair. Cette première partie n'est qu'un brouillon. Après plus de 5000 mots... je me suis dis qu'il faudrait diviser le chapitre en deux puisque j'ai beaucoup de choses à couvrir, dans ce fameux entretien. Espérons que vous n'aurez pas à attendre 6 mois pour la partie 2. Rassurez-vous, elle est en cours._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre. Vos reviews et commentaires sont les bienvenues! Ils pourraient m'aider aussi à mieux étoffer la partie 2!_

* * *

Le fiacre s'arrêta sous un lampadaire, au coin de Madison Square, juste en face du restaurant. Le cocher empocha d'un air grincheux les dix cents que je lui offrais en maugréant dans sa barbe contre la course folle que j'avais exigé. Il repartit dans la nuit. L'air froid me piquait les yeux et la fumée que j'expirais était plus dense que jamais. Je tirai nerveusement sur ma cigarette en regardant le parc en face de moi. La gigantesque main de pierre qui trônait au milieu du square avait finalement été retirée de la vue du public, en laissant un vide étrange. Je m'attardai encore une minute sur ma clope à me demander d'où provenait cette adulation qu'avait les Américains pour la France et ses morceaux de statue.

Un bref coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que j'avais à peine une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Une vraie bénédiction, au vu des circonstances. J'observai la façade illuminée de la bâtisse, de l'autre côté de la rue d'un air inquiet. Mifroid devait certainement commencer à s'impatienter à sa table et à songer à quitter. Mais il devait bien savoir que celle qu'il attendait n'arriverait pas d'avance. Après tout, les femmes seules n'étaient jamais les bienvenues, dans ce genre d'établissement.

Je fis quelques pas dans le parc sombre, à l'abri des regards, enlevai mon haut-de-forme, vérifiai si mes cheveux étaient toujours en place et m'essuyai le front, en proie à un dernier relent de nausée. La queue-de-pie que j'avais sur le dos était un peu grande pour moi, surtout au niveau des épaules mais cela m'était égal. Il valait mieux être en retard. Le commissaire serait assis à sa table, entouré de tous ces gens de la haute société et ne ferait pas de scandale. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Certes, il risquait fort bien d'être fermé comme une huitre mais à ce point-ci, ça ne changeait plus grand chose. J'allais me décider à retourner vers le restaurant lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi avait l'air Mifroid. Christine ne me l'avait pas décrit. Était-ce vraiment le Commissaire Mifroid, que j'aurai en face de moi? Je jetai négligemment mon mégot, réajustai ma cravate et m'armai de courage, le regard sur la devanture du Delmonico's. J'allais sortir de l'ombre lorsque j'entendis la neige crisser derrière moi.

 _\- Another cigarette, maybe?_

Je sursautai et fit un pas de côté, prêt à attaquer l'individu qui avait surgit de nulle part et lui asséner mon poing à la figure. L'homme leva une main en signe de réédition et me tendit timidement, en insistant, un étui doré ouvert, rempli de cigarettes bien roulées, avec un sourire gêné.

 _\- I'm sorry. It's not an American brand. But they are good quality, believe me._

Je jetai un regard sceptique à l'intrus qui continuait de sourire, naïvement. Son accent français était à couper au couteau. Les français fortunés pulluaient dans les quartiers chics de New York, comme des mouches au soleil et le Delmonico's était leur restaurant préféré. À la manière insistante et à la fois gênée à laquelle il me brandissait ce foutu étui sous le nez, je savais déjà. Un touriste en mal de sensations fortes. Cela m'était arrivé une ou deux fois. J'avais l'air beaucoup plus jeune que je ne l'étais réellement et les rares hommes qui prenaient le temps de s'attarder sur mon visage voyaient sans doute des choses auxquelles je n'osais même pas penser. Je soupirai et en prit nonchalamment deux. Je glissai une des cigarettes derrière l'oreille, me penchai l'autre vers l'allumette tendue qui éclaira un instant mes balafres et inspira goulument. Je lui rendis le même sourire niais. Il prit lui-même une bouffée et me fit un geste d'excuse. Il continua à monologuer, dans son anglais cassé, tout en souriant de plus belle :

\- Il ne faudrait pas fumer autant, jeune homme, ça vous bousille la voix, à la longue et j'ai entendu dire que ça abîme les poumons.

Il fit une grimace et me montra le restaurant au loin, d'un air affligé et fit un autre pas vers moi avec une familiarité qui ne me plaisait pas.

\- Je… je vous ai vu, là, sous le lampadaire et … et je me suis dit «Tu ne peux pas laisser ce brave jeune homme là, tout seul, dans le noir» Écoutez… écoutez… j'avais rendez-vous avec cette jolie américaine et… elle m'a laissé tomber, vous voyez. On m'a dit que c'était un des meilleurs restaurants du pays et que leur carte des vins était inégalable… Et …vous savez comment sont les restaurants, hein. On ne peut pas vraiment y aller seul. Je veux dire… on… on m'a refoulé à la porte. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Je… un bon diner vous ferait du bien, non? Allez, c'est moi qui invite.

Allait-il ensuite me supplier de venir siroter un cognac dans sa chambre d'hôtel? Je reconnaissais bien ce genre de type. Je n'avais rien de particulier contre eux. Certains étaient même de bons bougres. Mais le cas d'O'Reilly m'avait laissé un goût amer, en ce qui concernait la prostitution masculine. Je grimaçai à mon tour et haussai les épaules, avec une moue faussement désolée.

\- J'ai rendez-vous et je suis déjà très en retard, vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé…

J'allais quand même remercier l'homme de m'avoir offert ces cigarettes lorsque les traits de l'homme devinrent dangereusement sérieux et qu'une étincelle surnoise se mit à danser dans ses yeux.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Rien ne sert d'être désolée, Mademoiselle Larivière.

La cigarette me glissa des mains et je restai une seconde figé sur place, incapable de bouger ou d'articuler. Je pestai silencieusement contre moi-même de m'être avancé si loin dans l'obscurité du parc. L'homme en face de moi avait basculé vers le français et utilisé mon ancien nom comme une simple formalité. Mais qui était cet homme? Ma main glissa lentement vers la poche de mon manteau pour caresser mon poing américain, sous le regard stoïque de l'homme qui surveillait mes moindres gestes d'un air amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite farce.

\- Mais suis-je bête! Je ne me suis même pas présenté! Bernard-Marie Mifroid, Comissaire de police du 9e arrondissement de Paris.

Comme je restais silencieux, il pencha légèrement la tête de côté comme pour mieux m'observer.

\- Vous savez, Faure m'a raconté ces… petites excentricités qui étaient les vôtres. Il parait que votre père avait toujours rêvé d'un fils pour suivre ses traces et qu'il a fait de vous un vrai garçon manqué et un vrai petit policier. Du jamais vu.

La main toujours crispée sur le métal de l'arme, je regardai l'homme en face de moi qui me narguait, avec son sourire mielleux. Je m'attendait à ce qu'un agent de police surgisse de nulle part pour m'emmener au Bellevue Hospital.

Je l'entendis renifler et le vit sortir un mouchoir et s'essuyer le nez, avec précautions. Puis, il le replia délicatement et le remit doucement dans sa poche.

\- Alors lorsque j'ai vu ce jeune homme balafré, avec un habit un peu trop grand pour lui descendre d'un fiacre… j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous. N'est-ce pas notre métier, ma chère, de voir au-delà des petits mensonges de la vie? Je commence à avoir une faim de loup. Pas vous?

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le Delmonico's, le serveur nous dévisagea, d'un air un peu bouleversé. Je sentais son regard s'attarder sur ma joue. Sans doute Mifroid disait-il vrai. Étant seul, on lui avait inventé je-ne-sais-quel prétexte pour le refouler à la porte. Et voilà qu'il arrivait avec un homme balafré pour lui tenir compagnie. Je jetai un coup d'oeil surpris au serveur, lorsque je compris que notre table avait été réservée au nom de Matt Rivers. Mifroid haussa les épaules. Une autre de ses petites blagues? J'enlevai rapidement mes gants blancs avant qu'on ne remarque qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop grands pour moi et les jetai négligemment dans mon haut-de-forme que je tendis au serveur. Sans mot, celui-ci nous guida jusqu'à notre table, au beau milieu de la salle.

Mifroid s'assit en premier sur le siège que lui tirait le serviteur, entre moi et la porte de sortie. Je tirai moi-même mon siège et examinai les lieux. Les lustres scientillants, les moulures somtueuses d'acajou et la nappe d'une blancheur immaculée. Sans parler des clients autour de nous vêtus de leurs habits de soirée. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mis le pied dans un restaurant de luxe. Quelques secondes me suffirent pour me remémorer quel ustensiles allait pour quel usage et je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement. Lorsque je relevai la tête, Mifroid m'observai déjà depuis un bon moment. Je lui rendis la pareille. Pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû être de la fin-quarantaine, il était plutôt bel homme. Je voyais de ça et là quelques dames lui lancer des regards. Son bel uniforme de police, sans doute. J'y jetai nerveusement un coup d'œil. Pourquoi avoir daigné porter son uniforme français en terres américaines? J'avais pleinement conscience de toute la portée de son costume et de l'autorité qui s'y referait. Et que c'était moi, à cette table, qui était l'intrus. Il me laissa l'examiner sans ciller et sourit à nouveau.

\- Je dois avouer que vous avez créé une belle petite commotion, dans le bureau de Faure, avec ce télégramme, ma chère. Ce bon vieux juge n'avait plus de nouvelles de votre famille depuis bien huit ans et voilà que vous ressurgissez, à New York, avec de Chagny et Mademoiselle Christine Daaé avec cette affaire du Fantôme de l'Opéra ! Je n'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi insolite!

Il eut un rire bref et prit une gorgée d'eau puis regarda silencieusement les gens autour de nous. Il reposa lentement son verre sur la nappe et me lança un regard gêné. Je le vis se pencher vers moi, en baissant les yeux. Il murmura, avec hésitation.

\- Je me suis suis fait du sang d'encre pour ce bon vieux Raoul, vous savez? Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent mais… Alors dès que j'ai su que la Baronne de Castelot-Barbezac s'était fait volé toute sa fortune et que de Chagny était en Amérique, avec sa femme et ce pauvre gosse... Il est parti comme ça, sur un coup de vent. j'ai écris à Faure et j'étais au Canada deux semaines plus tard. Après tout, je savais que je finirais par avoir des nouvelles de lui à un moment ou à un autre, qu'il allait finir par m'écrire ou quelque chose du genre. Après toutes ces années… il me doit bien ça, non? Alors, comment va-t-il? Comment va Raoul, dîtes-moi?

Si Christine ne m'avait pas averti à son sujet, je serais presque tombé dans le panneau de Mifroid. Il me regardait un regard gêné, mal à l'aise et vaguement inquiet. Un excellent comédien, vraiment. Mais après sa petite farce dans le parc, il devait bien se douter que je ne serais pas dupe. Je repensai à Raoul, assis au bar du théâtre et à son regard fou, sur le seuil de son logement, lorsqu'il pointait le pistolet sur moi. La seule réponse que je pus lui donner fut un sourire crispé.

Il me fit un demi-sourire et prit le couteau en face de lui pour l'inspecter minutieusement, avant de le redéposer sur la table.

\- Je suppose que si tout allait bien, vous n'auriez pas envoyé ce télégramme. Je me trompe? Notre cher Fantôme serait-il réapparu ici?

Bien sûr que Mifroid allait poser une telle question. Il n'avait pas fait ce voyage jusqu'à New York pour me donner tout bonnement l'information que je désirais. S'ennuyait-il à ce point à Québec? Les Chagny devaient être foutrement importants pour lui au point de traverser l'Atlantique et de passer tout un hiver dans la neige, loin de la température douillette et de la classe mondaine de Paris. Tout ce que je savais, c'était ce que Madame de Chagny m'avait dit. Que Mifroid semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur l'affaire du Fantôme. Pourquoi? Même Christine ne semblait pas le savoir. Mon père m'avait déjà parlé d'anciens policiers obsédés par certains cas mais Mifroid ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ces forcenés. Et il n'avait ni l'innocence ni la naîveté d'O'Reilly. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mieux valait lui donner le moins d'information possible sur le couple et garder toutes mes cartes en main. Je me penchai vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre Baronne, vraiment. Un magnat de Chicago intéressé par le talent de Madame de Chagny m'a engagé pour vérifier la responsabilité de son mari, dans cette affaire de fraude. Rien à y voir, croyez-moi. Mais j'ai découvert cette histoire de Fantôme de l'Opéra et cette histoire de meurtre et je voulais en avoir le cœur net. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avant de recommander Madame de Chagny à mon client. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai écris.

Mon excuse ne valait certainement pas un voyage jusqu'à New-York mais ce type et son introduction ne me revenait pas. Allez savoir. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dévoiler tout. Mais j'avais besoin de toute l'information qu'il pouvait me fournir. Je lui fis une moue désolée. Il me répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

Il fit la grimace et haussa les épaules, à mon grand soulagement. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je pris ma serviette et la plia sur mes genoux, comme un enfant sage. Il continuait de me regarder puis voyant que je l'avais remarqué prit son verre pour y boire une gorgée d'eau, chercha le serveur du regard et le héla. Puis il se retourna vers moi en souriant de plus belle, d'un air embarrassé.

\- C'est une drôle d'histoire, Mathilde. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Mathilde? Je me verrais fort mal de vous appeler autrement.

Les joues rouges de honte, j'allais lui répondre lorsqu'il se racla la gorge et fit un signe impatient vers le serveur en maugréant. Il me fit une autre moue et regarda la splendide salle et ses clients d'un air rêveur.

\- Une affaire étrange, vraiment que cette histoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra. La seule affaire que je n'ai jamais complètement résolue. Vous avez lu les coupures de journaux, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je lui fit un bref résumé de ce que je savais. L'incendie, l'enlèvement de Christine et le corps de Philippe de Chagny, retrouvé deux jours plus tard. Je n'en savais pas plus. Il hocha la tête et fit signe une seconde fois au serveur qui nous amena enfin la carte. Le serveur me jeta un regard soupconneux avant de répondre à un autre client. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil au menu. Des mignons de chevreuil, vraiment? y avait des années que je n'avais pas mangé de viande rouge, encore moins de gibier, dont je raffolais pourtant. Trop cher. J'avais encore la nausée mais au prix que me coûterait ce souper, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ces foutus mignons. Je jetai le menu de côté et revint à celui que j'avais en face de moi. Il posa la carte et croisa les mains, devant lui.

\- Vous voyez, ma chère, c'était une drôle d'époque, lorsque tout ça est arrivé. La guerre de Prusse venait à peine de finir et nous avions encore tous ces cadavres à ramasser et ces ruines à reconstruire. La Prusse avait laissé ses marques, sans parler des séquelles des dernières révolutions... On attendait que la guerre finisse pour construire le Palais Garnier. Avant la guerre, ce n'était qu'une ébauche, des fondations à peines construites au dessus d'un terrain instable et marécageux. Les fondations et leurs souterrains ont même servi d'abri aux soldats de différentes factions. Sans parler des Catacombes en dessous. Ce n'était pas joli, à l'époque. Ils ont quand même continué à construire cet opéra, vous savez. Malgré tout ce qui s'est produit les jours qui suivirent l'incendie du Pelletier. . Si vous saviez ce qu'on a trouvé au-dessous…

Il secoua la tête, d'un air affligé er resta silencieux un long moment, en inspectant la carte des vins, puis il posa le carton sur la nappe et me fixa de son regard sombre.

\- Pas je préférais le Pelletier. On se marchait sur les pieds, pour assister à une représentation. Et l'établissement avait perdu son blason, si je puis dire. Les anciens propriétaires, accablés de dettes, se sont enfui on ne sait où et les nouveaux propriétaires n'avaient aucune expérience dans la gestion d'une telle organisation. Le personnel était à fleur de peau et des rivalités accablantes ont éclaté... Des incidents inexpliqués ont commencé à se produire alors vous savez comment sont les artistes, n'est-ce pas; ils vous inventent des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- Quel genre d'incidents, Commissaire?

Mifroid haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, en me jetant un regard songeur.

\- Des objets de valeur qui disparaissaient, des décors qui s'écrasaient sur la scène pendant les répétitions. Un machiniste a prétendu avoir vu une ombre noire se faufiler dans l'arrière-scène et tout le monde s'est mis à parler ce squelette spectral aux yeux de braises qui hantait l'Opéra.

Le Commissaire éclata joyeusement de rire et rendit le menu au le serveur et commanda une bouteille hors de prix. L'homme, un grand colosse noir qui se présenta sous le nom de Lewis, s'inclina respectueusement et nous apporta la bouteille. Il versa un peu de vin dans le verre de Mifroid mais, à mon grand dam, celui-ci poussa le verre vers moi en me faisant signe d'y goûter. Le goût rance du vin éventé de la loge de Lily me revint à l'esprit, la nausée me monta à la gorge et la sueur se mit à perler à mon front. J'avais chaud. Je restai immobile à observer mon verre, incertain. Le serveur ne cessait de me regarder et Mifroid avait posé son menton sur ses mains croisées et examinait délibérément ma cicatrice. Je trempais le bout des lèvres dans le verre et fit un bref signe d'approbation au serveur qui décampa, non sans me dévisager une dernière fois. Les diverses entrées furent servies et Mifroid se berna à manger, en silence.

Je ne fis que tourner la cuiller dans mon potage. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. J'en avais déjà marre et les plats principaux n'avaient même pas été commandés encore. Combien de temps n'avais-je pas fréquenté cette foutue société bourgeoise qui m'exaspérait? Dans le monde où je vivais à présent, tout se réglait à coup de poing. Mais pas maintenant. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé au Le Pelletier. Peut-être y trouverais-je un indice sur cet Erik dont parlait Christine et qui revenait d'outre-tombe neuf ans plus tard s'acharner sur les Chagny? Un soupir d'exaspération m'échappa.

\- Et personne n'a retrouvé ce type qui se cachait derrière la scène et qui causait ces accidents? Quelqu'un a bien dû enquêter, non?

Il s'essuya minutieusement la bouche en prenant tout son temps, leva les yeux vers moi et son sourire s'élargit. Avait-il seulement remarqué mon exaspération et mon inconfort?

\- Non. Personne n'a enquêté sur les dires de Joseph Buquet. C'était un ivrogne et un voyeur. Il était toujours complètement saoul ou presque et quand il ne buvait pas, il passait le reste son temps à épier les ballerines et les filles du coeur. Plusieurs se sont plaintes d'attouchements inappropriés et une d'entre elle aurait même été violentée. Nous n'en savons pas plus, la fille avait retiré sa plainte et les directeurs n'ont même pas noté le nom de la victime. Ces accidents sur scène étaient dû à la négligence du gaillard, c'est tout.

Il marqua une pause et prit théâtralement une gorgée de vin.

\- Il s'est d'ailleurs suicidé. On l'a trouvé pendu.

Je relevai la tête de mon bol et laissai bruyamment tomber ma cuiller.

\- Pendu?! Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide, Commissaire?

Mifroid leva son verre devant son visage et l'examina un bon moment. J'eus l'impression qu'il m'observait au travers du liquide rouge.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Mathilde.

Il exagéra la dernière syllabe alors que le serveur passait ramasser nos assiettes.

\- On l'a retrouvé aux travers des décors de scènes, dans le sous-sol du théâtre. Il y avait même une note d'adieu, écrite de peine et de misère. Pendu avec une corde de piano qu'on n'a retrouvé que quelques jours plus tard, tant le désordre régnait, dans ce maudit théâtre.

J'avalai ma salive. Les lacérations que j'avais vues au cou de Mazzola et du Persan me revinrent à l'esprit. Un fil de fer. J'avais la gorge sèche. Je secouai la tête et pris enfin une gorgée de vin. Tout goutait la cendre. Je fermai les yeux et pressai le verre contre mon front. Joseph Buquet. Était-ce là que les meurtres avaient commencé? J'entendis le commissaire se râcler la gorge.

\- Me suis-je rendu jusqu'ici pour le suicide d'un ivrogne, vraiment?

Il s'avança vers moi et posa la main sur la mienne. Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers nous alors que le rouge m'enflammait les joues. Je voulus retirer ma main mais sa poigne se raffermit, subtilement, alors qu'il continuait de me sourire.

\- Je suis ici, pour clore le cas d'une jolie fille disparue sous terre, abimée à jamais et de son vaurien de mari. Bien sûr, il reste à savoir de quel cas vous préférez discuter ce soir. Celui de Christine Daaé ou du votre, Madame… Langevin?

Il me sourit à nouveau. Mais il n'y avait plus rien d'aimable dans son visage. Je reconnaissais l'étincelle malveillante que j'apercevais dans ses yeux. Je l'avais aperçue une fois, juste avant que le couteau ne s'enfonce dans ma joue.

Je retirai ma main si brusquement que mon coude heurta mon verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Je voulu me lever mais le commissaire éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, dès que j'ai eu votre missive, j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Un sale dossier que le vôtre Mathilde, vraiment. Une fille aussi jolie et intelligente affublée d'aussi terribles penchants. Travestisme, saphisme, Vous avez été même expulsée du couvent. Sans parler de vos fréquentations avec les indépendantistes. Un vrai gâchis. Mais votre père vous adorait et on laissait tout passer à cause de son statut, n'est-ce pas? Alors dès qu'on a su que votre père était mourant… On vous a mariée de force au premier prétendant venu, pour éviter le scandale. Daniel Langevin, le secrétaire de la famille. Un jeune type aussi brillant que vous, vraiment. Avec une belle carrière devant lui.

Il prit nonchalamment une autre gorgée de vin. Pendant un instant, les lustres diminuèrent d'intensité, la pièce s'obscurcit et le murmure des gens autour de nous s'arrêta. Je savais que le serveur ramassai les débris de verre juste à côté de moi mais je ne le voyais plus. Les murs se rapprochèrent. Je n'entendais plus que la voix de Mifroid qui narrait ma propre histoire, en riant.

\- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, dans tout ça, c'est qu'un avocat de cette trempe ait été à ce point émotif à votre égard. À quoi s'attendait-il bon dieu en vous épousant? À une femme docile, soumise et respectueuse de ses devoirs conjugaux? C'était trop vous demander… On m'a donné accès au rapport, vous savez. Il vous a droguée et trainée jusqu'au cimetière où il vous a brisé trois côtes, défigurée et abandonnée là comme un chien, en plein blizzard. La jalousie, à ce qu'il parait. Quel imbécile. Le mariage n'avait même pas été consommé avant cette nuit au cimetière, selon le rapport du médecin, il aurait pu demander le divorce. Gâcher sa carrière ainsi, quelle tristesse. Il a tout de même fait le plaidoyer de sa vie au procès, hein? D'avoir appelé une de vos anciennes amantes à la barre, mais quel culot! Tout ce discours sur l'amour qu'il vous portait et combien il voulait vous sauver de vous-même et combien tout cela l'a rendu fou. Il a échappé à la pendaison et a écopé de sept ans de prison. Sept ans. C'est mieux que de se balancer dans le vide, non? Votre propre demande de divorce a été refusée par le gouvernement fédéral et on vous a placé vous et votre enfant à naitre sous tutelle de votre beau-frère, en attendant la sortie de prison de votre cher petit mari. Un vrai génie, ce type. Quel dommage, vraiment, pour sa carrière. Quelques semaines plus tard, on a retrouvé votre écharpe dans les eaux boueuses du canal Lachine. On a conclu à un suicide. Et voilà que vous envoyez un télégramme de New York sur l'affaire la plus sinistre de tout Paris!

Il s'avanca et s'accouda à la table en plantant son regard sur mon visage.

\- Il n'y a qu'un détail qui me chicotte. Le rapport médical ne parlait que d'une large plaie, de la lèvre à l'oreille. Pas de celle qui vous barre la joue. Dites-moi, quel effet ça fait, de devoir s'entailler soi-même le visage pour se cacher, Mathilde?

Je me levai pour déguerpir mais je vis plusieurs clients se retourner vers nous. Notre serveur chuchotait à l'oreille du majordome, à l'entrée du restaurant. Le commissaire Mifroid me fit un clin d'œil et remplit mon verre en le poussant dans ma direction. Je vis le serveur se diriger solennellement vers notre table. J'étais fichu. Mifroid continuait de sourire.

\- Je me tiendrais tranquille, et je reprendrais place sur cette chaise si j'étais vous, Mathilde. Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant! Pas en plein milieu de l'histoire!

Le serveur, plus raide que jamais, vint prendre notre commande pour le plat principal. Avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mifroid m'avait commandé les dindonneaux à la dijonnaise, avec un clin d'œil condescendant et des côtelettes de veau, un cigare, pour lui-même ainsi qu'une autre bouteille. Le serveur me jeta un autre regard en biais et disparut avec notre commande. Je me rassis, bouillant de rage. J'aurais tout donné pour lui planter une de ces fourchettes en argent dans la joue pour qu'il sente l'effet que cela faisait, d'être défiguré à jamais. Mais il avait raison, il n'y avait pas que moi, dans cette histoire. Comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, il me fit un demi-sourire.

\- Et si nous commencions par être honnête, l'un envers l'autre, hmm?

Je bus mon verre d'un trait et m'en resservi un autre, à ras bord. Mifroid resta de marbre alors que je m'allumais une cigarette et lui expliquai, à contrecœur, les vraies circonstances de ma rencontre avec les Chagny et la lettre que j'avais reçue du soi-disant Fantôme de l'Opéra. Je résumai brièvement la disparition de l'enfant, ma trouvaille chez Mazzola et ma confrontation avec le Vicomte en omettant tous les autres détails. Avait-il réellement besoin de savoir qu'on avait retrouvé un autre corps et que je m'étais fait avoir par la bonne? Satisfait, il finit par déposer son cigare dans le cendrier et se recula dans sa chaise en me lançant un regard navré.

\- Et vous l'avez cru?! Vous avez cru de Chagny?! Votre père ne vous a t-il donc rien appris? Qu'un bon policier ne se laisse pas avoir par les sentiments? Nom de dieu, Mathilde, le plaidoyer de votre cher mari ne vous ne vous a pas suffit?

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. En grinçant des dents, je voulus défendre mon jugement mais il m'arrêta en secoua la tête et vida son verre.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, au procès, alors qu'on lui décrivait l'état des douze victimes de l'incendie et l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé son frère, dans les fondations du Palais Garnier. Non Mathilde. Raoul de Chagny a tué ce gosse. Comme il a tué son propre frère.

Il tira une bouffée de son cigare et l'écrasa dans le cendrier, à moitié consumé. Il avait perdu son sourire ringard et regardait les gens diner avec morosité.

\- L'animosité qui régnait entre les deux frères n'était un secret pour personne, à Paris. Certes, le nouveau Comte a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour son jeune demi-frère…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Demi-frère?

Mifroid me jeta un regard appuyé et répondit d'un ton cassant.

\- Je ne suis pas assis à cette table pour vous donner un cours de généalogie de l'aristocratie française, ma chère. Le vieux Comte s'est marié deux fois. Philippe-Georges-Marie est né d'une première union avec Éléonore de Girval, la fille d'un baron. Une femme solide qui savait gérer les affaires. Le Vieux a tout laissé à la ruine, à sa mort. Raoul est né vingt ans plus tard d'une autre union, avec la petite-fille du Duc d'Orléans, une jeune créature fragile et blonde qui est morte en couches à la naissance du garçon.

« Les principaux sujets de verbiage du jeune Vicomte se résumaient aux bateaux, à la mer et au fait qu'il accusait son frère ainé de lui avoir volé le titre qui lui revenait de droit, dû à son lignage. Quel petit crétin, vraiment! Il n'avait aucune conscience des responsabilités dues son rang. »

Il secoua la tête. Je dus attendre qu'il découpe ses foutues côtelettes de veau avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours, en mastiquant. Je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette et j'attendais, la cigarette à la main qu'il continue.

« Mais tout a réellement dégénéré lorsque cette fille est arrivée dans le décor.»


End file.
